La Maison aux plaisirs
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Voldemort règne en maître. Drago Malefoy est son bras droit. Mais la célèbre Hermione Granger, capturée et vendue à une maison close comme prostituée, saura-t-elle inverser les alliances en comptant sur l'amour que le beau blond, malgré lui, semble lui manifester...Lemons, violences.
1. Chapter 1

**La lune éclairait** les pas du jeune homme. Autour de sa silhouette fine et élancée, une cape noire battait dans la nuit, brodée près du cœur d'un M royal. Le M des Mangemorts. En dessous de ce M, un serpent, montrant clairement le niveau élevé dans la hiérarchie que le personnage occupe. Seul à avancer sur le pavé car, depuis le couvre-feu, seuls les Sang-pur et les Mangemorts en question ont le droit de quitter leurs domiciles.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son échine. Après une journée passée dans les camps, à exterminer allègrement les Sang-de-Bourbe, Cracmols, Moldus informés de l'existence de la magie et autres rebelles, l'homme avait besoin de s'accorder une pause, en se vautrant dans les plaisirs interdits de la luxure, de la boisson, de la drogue de qualité. De s'enfouir entre les cuisses tièdes et accueillantes d'une prostituée du Chemin de Traverse, dans un bordel discret réservé à l'élite. Boire un verre en se délectant du spectacle d'une fille se déshabillant au rythme de la musique, livrant sa peau en pâture aux regards pervers posés sur elle.

L'homme savait parfaitement où il allait. À côté de Gringotts, un bâtiment sobre, surmonté d'un panneau où l'on pouvait lire, en lettres d'or : «_ Les plaisirs de Madame Rosépine _». Pour un peu, il s'en serait frotté les mains. Ladite Madame Rosépine était la tenancière de la maison close la plus luxueuse du Chemin de Traverse, rien de comparable avec les bouges de basse catégorie de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Encore un point fort, selon lui, du régime du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis la victoire à Poudlard trois ans auparavant et la mort de Harry Potter. Voldemort savait plaire à ses hommes de main. La preuve, les bars, maisons closes et autres lieux déconseillés proliféraient depuis son accession au pouvoir suprême. Une putain, un verre et de la drogue. Oui, Voldemort savait plaire.

Madame Rosépine était devenue célèbre en relativement peu de temps, écrasant toute concurrence. Elle était de Sang-mêlé, et c'était une très belle femme encore à quarante-cinq ans, une sorcière redoutable et pleine de culture et de talent. Généreuse, douce même si ses fureurs étaient célèbres, elle s'était adaptée sous le nouveau régime et en retirait énormément d'argent. C'était selon son avis que l'on dictait les lois envers les prostituées. Elle était non seulement riche, mais aussi très influente. Madame Rosépine était presque intouchable.

Bien entendu, ses charmes et ses talents de femme d'affaires n'étaient pas les uniques raisons de son ascension. Chez elle, l'on trouvait les plus belles filles du pays, réservées à un élite à la bourse rebondie. La maison était réputée comme très discrète, bien entendu, mais aussi très propre, ce qui était appréciable. Les filles n'étaient pas battues, ni malades, ni sales. Lorsque souvent, un client les malmenait, elles disposaient aussitôt de soins. Elles étaient bien alimentées et traitées, sinon payées : le nouveau régime n'en exigeait pas tant, puisque pour tout dire, elles étaient prisonnières des bordels. La maquerelle faisait en sorte de les entretenir, pour qu'elles ne s'ennuient pas. Beaucoup étaient non seulement jolies mais aussi cultivées, et pour les clients de marque, il était normal de discuter après l'acte de choses étonnamment complexes.

Chez Madame Rosépine comme ailleurs, les filles étaient souvent de classe « inférieure », des Sang-de-Bourbe, des Cracmolles, des traîtresses à leur sang. Quelques unes étaient déposées là comme butin de guerre, ou alors vendues. Des fois aussi elles entraient par manque de choix, réduites à gagner leur vie en se prostituant c'était là une minorité, payée bien sûr, et libres de partir ou non.

Il n'y avait pas que la prostitution dans son sens le plus basique chez Madame Rosépine. Il y avait aussi vente de boissons au prix fort, voire de drogues sous le manteau. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir les services d'une fille à prix d'or, la salle principale offrait des spectacles de danse, de chant, de strip-tease. Il y avait aussi des fumoirs, pour que ces messieurs puissent jouer aux jeux d'argent et notamment de cartes, ainsi que des boudoirs, afin que les dames venues au bordel puissent se retirer pour bavarder autour de sucreries. Chez Madame Rosépine était donc avant tout un lieu du monde, où l'on venait pour se faire bien voir, jouer, consommer, discuter politique et économie, avant de monter avec une fille. Et bien entendu, l'on venait voire la magnifique Madame Rosépine en personne.

Madame Rosépine connaissait donc un vif succès qui allait en augmentant, tant qu'elle devait chaque soir renvoyer plus de la moitié de sa clientèle faute de place. Néanmoins, ce soir, l'homme qui marchait vers la maison close fronça les sourcils en voyant une foule épaisse et compacte devant l'entrée. Des gardiens de sécurité à la carcasse conséquente, baguette en main, montaient la garde devant la porte double du bordel. L'homme ralentit un peu, puis décida de remonter le courant pour pénétrer dans l'établissement. Son statut lui permettait l'entrée partout. Même chez la belle Rosépine.

-Hé vous là ! On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Pourquoi vous ne faites pas la queue comme tout le monde, le héla une voix d'homme dans la file d'attente.

L'autre se retourna vivement, sa poitrine et le M chevauchant un serpent bien en vue à la lueur des candélabres surmontant la porte. Il vit un homme à l'allure de souris, fermement tenu par une grosse blonde en rose bonbon, blêmir de peur en le reconnaissant.

-Je...je suis dé...désolé...Mons...ieur...Monsieur Zabini...

-Silence, imbécile, siffla le Mangemort. Statut du Sang ?

L'homme transpirait autant que son éléphante d'épouse et ne put répondre, se contentant de montrer d'un revers de main sa cape vert bouteille avec un S blanc à la place du cœur.

-Sang-mêlé, hein ? Dégage, et que je ne vous voie plus ici, ni toi ni ta grosse vache.

La grosse vache eut le bon goût de cacher son indignation et de tirer son mari éperdu hors de la foule. Blaise Zabini passa près des gardes qui eurent l'intelligence à leur tour de ne pas l'arrêter mais de hocher la tête vers lui en salutation respectueuse.

Et le jeune homme de vingt ans pénétra dans la réception. C'était un long hall immense, au sol de marbre blanc, aux murs vert sombre décorés de peintures de valeur représentant diverses histoires d'amour de l'Antiquité et de la mythologie gréco-romaine, avec un haut plafond semblable à celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard à cette différence près qu'il ne représentait pas le temps qu'il faisait dehors, mais un paradis éternel, avec des nuages cotonneux, un soleil couchant, un arc-en-ciel, un ciel bleu pâle. Au bout de l'entrée, un escalier en fer à cheval en marbre, or et bois de rose desservait les étages supérieurs.

L'escalier était flanqué de portes doubles à gauche et à droite, l'une partant vers la salle principale, l'autre vers les quartiers des filles et autres domestiques, protégés par des sortilèges. Le gigantesque hall était éclairé de candélabres en or massif où ronflaient des torches en flammes. À la droite immédiate de l'entrée, une réception derrière laquelle se trouvait une belle jeune blonde semblable à un mannequin arborait une petite robe noire moulant son corps de déesse et un sourire éclatant.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Zabini, susurra-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

-Bonsoir, Hélène. Voici mes cinquante Gallions d'entrée.

-Merci, Monsieur Zabini. Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos vêtements ?

Blaise lui tendit sa cape en gardant sa bourse près de lui et demanda,

-Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde dehors ce soir, Hélène ?

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mais voici ma patronne qui arrive. Elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. Bonne soirée, Monsieur Zabini.

-Bonne soirée, Hélène.

Blaise se tourna vers une femme qui descendait l'escalier d'un pas vif mais élégant. Vêtue d'une splendide robe empire rouge sang, montée sur des talons aiguilles de la même couleur, la fameuse Madame Rosépine venait vers lui en souriant. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient librement entre ses reins et elle darda son regard pervenche sur le jeune Mangemort en ouvrant ses bras délicats et pâles, comme une mère. Blaise alla la prendre entre les siens et l'étreignit avant de lui demander, rieur,

-Comment va ma Vélane préférée, ce soir ?

-Oh, Blaise !

Elle se dégagea, la moue belliqueuse, et lui asséna une tape sur le torse.

-Blaise, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas Vélane, comment oses-tu me le sortir à chaque fois ?

-Parce que tu es si belle en colère, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu n'as pas un peu de sang Vélane en toi. Tant de beauté ne serait pas possible sinon.

Les yeux bleus de la dame étincelèrent de rage.

-N'essaie même pas de masquer une insulte à mon sang de sorcière en me faisant un compliment ! M'as-tu déjà vu me transformer en harpie sous le coup de la colère ? Non ? Bon ! Je suis la preuve qu'une femme peut être belle sans cousiner avec ces atroces filles de rien. Je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs. Ta propre mère est très jolie.

-Elle te passe le bonjour et t'invite à prendre le thé au Manoir dès que possible.

Madame Rosépine lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Hélas, mon chéri. Je ne peux pas me libérer en ce moment. Avec toute l'agitation ambiante...

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde ? Je sais que tu as du succès mais tout de même, ta foule va jusqu'en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse !

Elle lui offrit un sourire complice.

-N'en as-tu pas entendu parler, mon cher ?

-Non. Je viens de passer, à la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux semaines en Espagne, dans un camp d'extermination puisque comme tu le sais, le Ministre de la Magie espagnol, Raoul Fernandez, a préféré collaborer avec nous...j'ai fait un saut au Manoir où mère m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message puisque je venais ici après. Le temps de me laver, de me changer, et me voilà...

-N'as-tu eu aucune nouvelle en Espagne, Blaise ? Ni même en revenant ?

-Non. J'étais trop fatigué. De toute manière je ne ferai mon compte-rendu au Maître que demain matin.

-Alors tu as raté une superbe nouvelle qui est la cause de tout ce monde. J'ai acheté, à prix d'or il faut le dire, au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, trois jeunes beautés aussi célèbres que Harry Potter en personne et qui ont été capturées la semaine dernière !

Elle battit des mains comme une enfant en ajoutant,

-Et ce soir elles feront le show, avant d'être disponibles...en chambre !

-Trois ? Au Maître en personne ? Capturées par les Mangemorts ? Je ne tiens plus de curiosité, ma chère Sveltlana.

Sveltlana Rosépine le traîna vers la salle bondée où le spectacle des nouvelles allait commencer.

-Eh oui Blaise, cela a fait les gros titres. On ne désemplit pas...je te le dis pour t'éviter d'être étonné.

-Qui ?

-Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

Blaise écarquilla des yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione se regarda **une dernière fois dans l'immense glace. En réalité, la maquilleuse, Victoria, avait fait un travail de professionnel et elle était ravissante, mais Hermione se faisait l'effet d'une immense poupée gonflable. Et, se rappela-t-elle non sans un soupir, c'est bien ce qu'elle était. Elle était bien contente d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec Ron Weasley peu avant la mort de celui-ci un an auparavant dans une embuscade. Mais pour autant, elle n'avait fait l'amour qu'une fois dans sa vie et savait pertinemment que le bordel dans lequel elle avait atterri était rempli de Mangemorts qui ne manqueraient pas de lui faire expier sa rébellion et son amitié avec le dernier des Potter.

Voldemort les avait torturé jour et nuit et quand il partait, ses fidèles venaient le faire à sa place. Aussi quand elle avait vu cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ravissante et un rien enfantine, devant sa cellule, elle avait espéré. Quoi, elle ne savait, car les Mangemorts n'allaient pas les laisser échapper, Ginny, Luna et elle, mais elle avait tant espéré. Finalement, elle ne savait ce qui était pire : être torturée en permanence dans les cachots du nouveau château de Voldemort, ou devenir une pute, condamnée en outre à satisfaire les fantasmes de ses pires ennemis, ceux qui avaient abattu son meilleur ami, son fiancé, ses parents et tant d'autres ?

Elle se regarda encore une fois. Elle portait une robe moulante, de couleur vert et argent-première honte- qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et dont ses seins, pourtant petits, débordaient littéralement. Ses cheveux, laissés libres, étaient parsemés de petits serpents en argent-seconde honte. Elle était joliment maquillé, mais du genre qui cachait les émotions, si on se contente de sourire et de se taire, cela convient et le client ne remarque pas de malaise.

Elle regarda Ginny, qui fixait son reflet dans la glace d'un œil profondément mauvais. Ginny était trop intègre pour se laisser faire et se taire. L'ennui étant qu'elle risquait de belles corrections avec son comportement, voire pire...elle avait été, à cause de sa beauté, mise en avant dans une réplique de cape de Mangemort, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. En outre, elle avait été la petite amie du défunt Survivant...elle devait être très populaire.

Enfin, Luna, l'air pour une fois terre à terre, tremblait, n'osant pas affronter son reflet. Ses beaux cheveux d'un blond sale étaient remontés en queue de cheval et elle portait malgré elle une petite robe semblable à celle de Hermione, mais noire et portant sur le devant, le dos étant nu, la Marque des Ténèbres en argent. Elle capta le regard doux de Hermione qui dit,

-Ne vous en faites pas. On en a vu d'autres, non ?

-C'est humiliant, coupa Ginny. Je refuse de-

Des pas se firent entendre sur les dalles du couloir et Madame Rosépine fit son apparition, souriant de manière apaisante.

-Vous êtes très jolies, mesdemoiselles. Vous en aurez, du succès.

-Je préférerais être morte, railla Ginny. Je ressemble à un Mangemort.

-C'est le but, ma chérie, rétorqua la tenancière en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous, vous êtes une putain à assassins, que nous devons l'être, l'assaillit la rousse en se levant, hors d'elle.

Les yeux pervenche de la maquerelle étincelèrent dangereusement.

-Fais attention, ma chère. Moi, je passe sur ton comportement que je mets sur le compte de l'angoisse, mais les clients ne seront pas aussi cléments, eux. On y va, c'est l'heure.

Victoria, la maquilleuse-habilleuse, entra en coup de vent derrière Madame Rosépine.

-Bon courage, les filles, souffla-t-elle gentiment.

Elle reçut en réponse le regard foudroyant de la demoiselle Weasley qui sortit derrière Madame Rosépine tête haute, suivie de Hermione qui portait presque Luna à moitié évanouie de frayeur.

-Luna, souffla la brune, je t'en prie, sois forte. Tu sais ce que tu risques !

-Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, gémit la blonde. Je préfère être morte.

-Pas moi. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir, brava Hermione.

Mais elle-même n'y croyait pas.

.

Blaise s'installa un peu mieux sur son fauteuil au premier rang en sirotant son cocktail quand une main ferme et chaude s'abattit sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Seul un Mangemort oserait ce geste envers un autre Mangemort. En effet, un instant après, un ami prit place près de lui sur la banquette en claquant des doigts pour du vin de Champagne à une serveuse peu vêtue. En découvrant l'identité de son ami, Blaise faillit s'étouffer sur sa gorgée.

-Théodore Rabius Ennecord Nott, souffla-t-il, tu as failli me tuer.

Le brun lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Cela t'étonne de me voir ici, hein Blaise ?

-C'est rien de le dire ! Je croyais Môssieur Nott trop bien pour les bordels et trop épris de ses livres pour venir ici.

-Personne n'est trop bien pour les plaisirs de Sveltlana. Et puis, il fallait bien que je vienne rendre hommage à nos vieilles camarades de Poudlard, histoire d'assister à leur déchéance.

-Oui, c'est sûr.

-Et toi, vieux frère ? Tu es revenu d'Espagne ?

-Comme tu le vois.

Soudain, la lumière se tamisa, puis s'éteignit.

-Ah, déclara Théo en se frottant les mains, le spectacle va débuter.

Un instant plus tard, une musique lascive s'éleva de nulle part, et sur la scène devant eux, des lueurs tamisées apparurent, dévoilant trois femmes aux traits méconnaissables par l'ombrage encore trop fort. Seuls leurs corps, ondulant harmonieusement au rythme du son, se laissaient distinguer. Il y eut quelques ricanements en constatant la cape de Mangemort d'une fille à droite.

Puis, alors que soudain la musique s'accélérait, d'autres lumières vinrent éclairer la scène et l'on put distinguer les beaux visages figés des trois filles. Théo émit un sifflement bas.

-Elle s'arrange de mieux en mieux, la Loufoca.

-La Weasley a toujours été jolie, constata Blaise, mais c'est de mieux en mieux. Pour Granger...

-Granger est devenue un sacré morceau, affirma son ami en riant. Moi, je suis plus portée sur les blondes...

-Granger, c'est un joli bout de fille, pour sûr. Je crois savoir qu'elle aurait du succès auprès d'un certain...ami de notre connaissance.

Théo tourna si rapidement sa tête vers le métis qu'on entendit craquer les os de son cou.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si.

-Tu penses à...

-Oui.

-Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Que tu crois. Je te dis, moi, que Granger le fait bander depuis belle lurette.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la toucherait. Sinon, elle serait passé dans son lit au temps de Poudlard, comme la moitié des filles du château.

-Oui, mais à cette époque, c'était interdit. Maintenant que c'est une putain, il a tous les droits.

-Drago Malefoy ne se fera jamais une pute, mon ami. Il a trop de fierté pour cela.

Blaise rit.

-Putain, Théo ! Je te dis que...

-Non. Surtout depuis qu'il est fiancé.

-Astoria n'empêche pas Dray de lui être infidèle à tout bout de champ.

-Là ce serait un peu gros. Si Astoria l'apprenait...

-C'est pourquoi Astoria n'a pas de raisons d'apprendre que son cher futur époux va aller se vautrer dans le lit d'une prostituée de luxe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te suis pas, déclara Théo calmement en sirotant son verre sans détacher ses yeux du joli corps de Luna Lovegood. Pourquoi t'obstiner à jouer les marieuses ? Surtout entre lui et Granger. T'es sérieux là ?

-Oui. Mais je ne veux pas les marier, au contraire ! Juste que mon pote tire son coup de temps à autre avec une garce qui le rendait barge au temps de l'école.

La danse se termina et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard narquois. Ce soir, ils allaient se payer deux filles, c'était certain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Pour les impatientes: Drago entre en scène lors du prochain chapitre, pas de suite. Je vous le mettrai en ligne bientôt! DIL.**

**Lorsque les lumières** revinrent éclairer une salle debout comme un seul homme pour applaudir leur performance, les trois amies ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux, n'étant jamais venues ici.

La pièce était immense, et elles la surplombaient depuis la scène. Les murs, de pierre noire, étaient tendus de tapisseries érotiques. Au fond, la porte vers l'entrée se trouvait flanquée d'un bar où pas moins de huit serveuses s'affairaient pour préparer les commandes que d'autres menaient en salle. Le sol de marbre également noir était décoré de tapis persans aux couleurs riches, qui devaient coûter une petite fortune.

Il y avait des dizaines de tables basses en cristal entourées de fauteuils et banquettes moelleux, dont les tons allaient du noir au rouge. Le plafond représentait une voûte étoilée en permanence. Tout semblait beau, et très cher. Une fontaine de vin perpétuel se trouvait dans un coin, opposé à plusieurs portes qui menaient dans les salons d'entretien privé. Malgré leur angoisse, elles ne purent qu'admirer.

Madame Rosépine, fière comme un paon, vint à leurs côtés.

-Les enchères s'ouvrent selon le prix affiché...

Elle remua sa baguette et un écran lumineux apparut derrière les quatre femmes.

-...ici. Notre hôtesse Marianne tiendra les enchères qui s'inscriront automatiquement à ce tableau. Les enchères se terminent dans une demie-heure.

Et elle chassa les filles de la scène, les suivant dans les vestiaires, où elle laissa une profonde satisfaction orner ses beaux traits.

-Mesdemoiselles, c'était bien pour une première prestation. À présent, vous pouvez vous rafraîchir et attendre le résultat des enchères pour connaître votre heureux partenaire de ce soir.

En les voyant blêmir, elle soupira, maternelle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, mes chéries. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Souriez, faites semblant d'avoir du plaisir. Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

Elle soupira et sortit, les laissant aux mains de Victoria qui amena des boissons fraîches en tapant dans ses mains devant le beau spectacle qu'elles avaient offert. Les trois amies échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Elles n'aimaient pas Victoria. Celle-ci était leur camarade de chambre, puisque les filles étaient à quatre par chambre pour cinq chambres. Elle avait été placée là, selon elles, pour les surveiller et rapporter leurs faits et gestes à Madame Rosépine, qui prenait des précautions concevables avec ces anciennes rebelles. C'était un mouton, mise près d'elles pour moucharder. Victoria était une petite blonde quelque peu replète, au visage avenant, propice à l'amitié. Heureusement, les trois amies ne tombaient pas dans son panneau...ce n'était pas une prostituée mais une domestique. Et elle passait son temps à parler, parler, parler...

-Victoria, ta gueule, lança Ginny que l'inquiétude rendait vulgaire. Je vais aller vendre mes fesses à un Mangemort alors laisse-moi déprimer en paix.

-Désolée, répondit innocemment la demoiselle à qui on aurait donné le bon Merlin sans confession. Tu vas bien ?

-J'en ai l'air ? Arrête tes questions idiotes, tu veux ?

Comme Victoria allait ouvrir la bouche, la rousse la coupa.

-Ah non, et n'embête ni Mione, ni Luna parce qu'elles pensent comme moi.

Les deux concernées hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et Victoria, maussade, abandonna. Elle les recoiffa, rajusta le maquillage et les habilla de bodys à jupette noirs.

-Voilà, voilà, chansonna Madame Rosépine en revenant comme elle finissait. Vous avez fait monter les enchères, je peux vous le dire ! Alors, toi Ginny, je te veux en chambre 4 avec Blaise Zabini. C'est un client fidèle, très gentil et respectueux. Tu ne saurais mieux tomber pour ta première fois. Quant à toi Luna, chambre 16 avec Théodore Nott. Il ne vient pas souvent et monte encore plus rarement, mais les filles qui ont partagé ses nuits disent qu'il est très bien aussi. Hermione...

Elle hésita un instant puis reprit.

-Chambre 12. Avec...Rowle. Kenson Rowle. Bon, mes chéries...

-Attendez, fit lentement Hermione à qui le dégoût donnait du sarcasme, vous ne me dites pas que Rowle est gentil et mignon comme un agneau lui aussi ?

-Eh bien c'est à dire que...

-Laissez-moi deviner. Je peux directement me rendre à l'infirmerie après mon travail, c'est cela ?

Les yeux de la belle Sveltlana s'emplirent de compassion.

-Je...suis désolée, Hermione. Il a des pratiques...particulières. Mais tu verras bien.

Hermione lâcha un cri de dépit et ses deux camarades la serrèrent compulsivement contre elles. Puis elles emboîtèrent le pas de Madame Rosépine jusqu'au bout du couloir.

-Je vous laisse avec Philippa, qui va vous conduire à vos rendez-vous. Bon courage, mes anges.

Philippa était une prostituée née-moldue. Elle leur fit un sourire avenant et prit le relais en expliquant rapidement.

-Un elfe sera à votre disposition tout le temps. Vous n'aurez qu'à crier le mot « elfe » puis le numéro de la chambre où vous opérez. Pour ce qui est de la sécurité, vous savez comment fonctionne votre tatouage, n'est-ce pas ? Si le client devient trop violent, par exemple...

-Vous voulez dire cette chose, coupa Luna dégoûtée en secouant son poignet.

-Oui.

-Nous savons que cela sert à nous détecter en cas de fuite, mais pour la sécurité ?

-Vous appuyez trois fois dessus. Fort.

Tout en parlant, elles étaient arrivées devant la chambre 4, et les filles encouragèrent Ginny d'un sourire engageant. Elle souffla et entra dans la chambre. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, baissa son regard humide sur le tatouage infamant à son poignet. Une rose dont la tige épineuse s'enroulait autour d'un P. Le P de prostituée, et la rose épineuse de Rosépine. Sa marque distinctive.

Quelques pas plus loin, Luna et leur guide laissèrent à son tour la brune devant une porte en bois ornée du chiffre 12. Respirant profondément, Hermione tourna la poignée et entra.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, saisie par la beauté morbide de la pièce. Au centre, un lit immense, au matelas dur posé sur un montant de fer. Une table avec des chaînes attendait près d'un mur de métal, et la salle de bains adjacente ressemblait à une usine de torture. Avec une terreur croissante, Hermione découvrit ensuite un placard dissimulé dans l'un des murs divers instruments de torture légère, mode moldue. Le sol, carrelé, était d'un carreau sur deux du fer glacé, et de l'autre carreau des braises. De vraies braises.

Hermione gémit en reconnaissant la redoutée chambre SM. Et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas Rowle, le masochiste. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle et un rire froid s'élever.

.

Luna pénétra dans les lieux de sa chambre était belle, sans aucun doute. Immense, avec un lit où dix hommes solidement bâtis auraient pu dormir sans se déranger, couvert de draps blancs et gris, aux tons de la chambre. Elle se rendit compte que cette chambre était celle dite de l'Eau. Le plafond représentait une pluie abrupte, le sol semblait de vagues sur lesquelles on tanguait, et enfin, une cascade fine et interrompue coulait le long des murs, sans rien mouiller et sans inonder. Ah, la magie.

-Cela te plaît ?

Elle se retourna lentement. Peu importe, finalement, si ses actes lui coûtaient le châtiment, voire la mort. Elle ne coucherait pas avec un Mangemort. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Et on pouvait lui lancer l'Impérium : tout comme ses amies, elle avait appris à y résister. Elle toisa froidement le jeune homme et fut obligée de reconnaître qu'il était beau. Un port altier, un maintien élégant, de beaux cheveux bruns sur des traits pâles, mais des yeux pétillants, chaleureux, noisette. Elle reconnut vaguement l'ancien de Poudlard, d'un an son aîné, et lui répliqua avec morgue,

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

-Je m'en doutais que tu dirais cela. Tu en es certaine ?

-Oui. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

-Vraiment. Tu es soit très courageuse, soit totalement sotte. Imprudente, dans tous les cas.

Le brun alla s'asseoir sur le lit et détailla pensivement la pièce.

-Tu...ne va pas m'y obliger... ?

Il la regarda sévèrement.

-Moi non. Je ne suis pas un violeur, même si tu es une fille de joie. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que les autres clients que tu auras partagent ma clémence. Surtout vu le prix que tu coûtes. Et comme je ne pourrai pas venir te sauver la mise tous les soirs...

Il regarda ailleurs avant de dire d'une voix douce,

-Il faut pourtant passer le temps, autant que ce soit agréable. Nous n'avons qu'à...discuter un peu ? Assieds-toi.

Elle le regarda étrangement et il soupira.

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas te violer, Lovegood !

Elle s'exécuta, toujours méfiante.

Et ils discutèrent.

.

Ginny inspira fortement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, comme une enfant, devant le spectacle. Le sol était fait de pelouse parsemée de pâquerettes. Une petite brise semblait souffler sur l'endroit. Le plafond, un ciel dégagé de printemps, surplombait des murs qui ne semblaient pas exister, car le paysage se prolongeait comme si elle se fut trouvée en extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de lit à proprement parler, mais plutôt un immense coussin vert d'herbe. Blaise y était étendu déjà et la rousse ne cacha pas son rictus de mépris, qui s'évanouit quand le magnifique jeune métis se redressa sur un coude pour la détailler, avec tant de désir dans les yeux qu'elle en frémit.

-J'ai pensé qu'un semblant de liberté te rendrait les choses moins dures, expliqua le beau Serpentard.

-Je suis allée à Gryffondor, rappela-t-elle sèchement. Les épreuves ne me font pas peur.

Il se leva et vint à elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement sans qu'elle ne baisse un instant le regard.

-Tant de feu...souffla-t-il doucement en enroulant une mèche rousse autour de son index.

-Tant de glace, répliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter tout haut : sale Mangemort.

Il éclata de rire et elle se fustigea mentalement de le trouver charmant ainsi.

-J'ai déjà la preuve que ce qui va suivre sera intéressant, murmura-t-il.

-Intéressant peut-être. Plaisant ? Jamais.

-Ah, mais je te prouverai que cela peut l'être.

Et il fondit sur sa gorge neigeuse pour la parsemer de baisers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Drago apparaît enfin...mais la rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite! Pour celles qui attendaient un preux chevalier, désolée...mais l'affront sera vengé ne vous inquiétez pas!**

**.**

**Ginny se regarda** dans la glace devant elle, dans les vestiaires, n'entendant pas Victoria roucouler autour d'elle en la démaquillant. Elle agrippait de ses doigts fins le rebord de la coiffeuse, examinant chaque suçon sur son cou, chaque griffure sur ses épaules, et se haïssant pour chacune d'elles. Se détestant d'avoir laissé un autre que son amour entrer en elle. Prendre du plaisir en elle, jouir en elle. Se maltraitant mentalement pour avoir répondu aux avances de l'autre avec tant de fougue. D'avoir cherché à le blesser, mais n'être parvenue qu'à confirmer aux yeux d'un client chevronné son tempérament de feu. Fragile qu'elle était.

Luna revint dans les vestiaires en chantonnant et la rouquine darda un regard incrédule sur son amie.

-Luna ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Oh ? Rien. Cela s'est bien passé pour toi ?

-Si on veut...

Elle frissonna de son malaise mais Luna continua.

-Théodore a été très sympathique. Nous ne l'avons même pas fait.

-Pardon ?

-Non, nous avons discuté. Il est très cultivé, tu sais. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Ginny éclata d'un rire caverneux.

-T'apprécier ? Ma chère, c'est un Mangemort !

-Mangemort ou pas, il est la seule personne à m'avoir respecté ici, hormis Hermione et toi. Elle n'est pas revenue d'ailleurs ?

Ginny se redressa, soudain angoissée.

-Doux Merlin ! Tu as entendu ce qu'elle et la Rosépine ont dit avant qu'elle y aille ? Que Rowle était adepte des pratiques qui envoient à l'infirmerie !

Luna perdit aussitôt son air rêveur.

-Allons la voir, proposa-t-elle.

Son amie acquiesça et elles coururent dans les quartiers du personnel jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, maigre et sèche, la mine rébarbative. Elle aurait mieux joué les duègnes espagnoles acariâtres des comédies d'antan plutôt que l'infirmière d'un bordel de luxe. Elle s'appelait Mademoiselle Lavipérine.

-Mademoiselle, haleta Luna en arrivant, Hermione est-elle ici ?

La mégère tourna un regard perçant et noir sur elles.

-Pardon ?

-Hermione Granger. Brune, cheveux bouclés...elle était avec...avec...euh...

-Rowle, compléta Ginny.

Un éclair de pitié traversa les yeux de la femme et elles frissonnèrent. Pour que même Mademoiselle Lavipérine ait pitié de leur amie...

-Lit 3, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Luna et Ginny galopèrent jusqu'au lit...et se figèrent. Hermione, allongée sur les draps blancs, ressemblait à un cadavre. La peau de son visage était déchirée de l'œil droit jusqu'au menton, son nez avait visiblement été fracassé plusieurs fois. Son bras gauche formait un angle étrange et écœurant alors que l'autre était couvert de brûlures suppurantes. Ses jambes portaient les traces de morsures et des entailles profondes couvertes d'une pommade verdâtre que Mademoiselle Lavipérine s'était appliquée à tartiner. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été tirés en tous sens, et partout, absolument partout, elle portait des bleus et des traces de coups. Luna retint un gémissement de dégoût.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester pour voir cela, fit sèchement remarquer l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi, la défia Ginny, peur qu'on voit la réalité en face ?

La mégère pinça des lèvres mais ne dit plus rien.

-Elle va bien ?

L'infirmière regarda Luna placidement :

-J'en vois d'autres et des pires. Alors...rien que la magie ne puisse réparer. Elle sera sur pied pour reprendre du service dès demain soir.

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul sous le choc, puis se mit à hurler sur la terrible femme tant et si bien que Luna dut l'emmener de force avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

.

Blaise claqua la langue d'un air satisfait en se vautrant dans son lit quand il retourna chez lui. Machinalement, il se mit à caresser une trace de dents que sa flamboyante putain lui avait laissé sur l'épaule et un sourire fugitif illumina ses beaux traits avant qu'il ne s'endorme, pleinement heureux.

Son sommeil ne dura guère cependant. À l'aube, une petite forme lui sauta dessus en criant d'une voix haut perchée quelque chose qu'il interpréta dans son état comme :

-Oh Blaise mon Blaise mon grand frère chéri te voilà enfin de retooouuuur !

Il y eut un ricanement puis une voix froide la coupa :

-Tu vois qu'il n'a pas été retenu par une jolie ibérique, Pansy. Et laisse-le respirer.

Blaise ouvrit un œil paresseux et vit un petit bout de femme de son âge, blonde et le visage hautain, fendu d'un sourire. Pansy Parkinson se détacha à contrecœur de son étreinte forcée et tourna un visage courroucé vers un jeune homme au pied du lit.

-Arrête donc d'être rabat-joie, Drago !

-Et toi, arrête d'étouffer ton monde, rit-il doucement en ébouriffant ses boucles blondes, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la concernée.

-Ah, si Astoria te voyait me toucher les cheveux, que dirait-elle, exagéra la jeune femme avec malice.

Drago Malefoy redevint sérieux :

-Sa jalousie, elle peut se la mettre là où je pense.

Blaise, qui n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille sans qu'on lui prête de l'attention, les rappela à lui :

-Eh ! Je suis là vous savez !

-Blaaaiiiise !

-Oui Pans', c'est mon prénom, ravi que tu le connaisses.

-Alors ? C'était bien l'Espagne ?

Le beau métis grimaça.

-Je n'y accomplissais pas la plus jolie des tâches, mais enfin...

-Ouais, ordonner des mises à mort, pas génial, acquiesça la jeune femme en triturant sa cape de Mangemort.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu rentrais, reprocha lentement Drago.

-Et gâcher un réveil matinal par ma belle Pansy ? Jamais.

Blaise détailla Drago. Son visage pâle, mais fin et noble, ses yeux d'un gris orageux parsemé de bleu azur, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, sa prestance. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Putain, ma mère est la plus belle femme tu pays et c'est toi le plus beau ? C'est normal ça ?

-Tu n'es pas objectif mon pauvre ami, se moqua le blond. Ma mère est bien plus belle que la tienne.

Il évita avec calme un oreiller et ajouta,

-Quand es-tu rentré ?

-Hier soir.

-Mais tu faisais quoi au lieu de venir nous voir ?

-Le repos du guerrier. Chez Madame Rosépine, quoi.

Pansy ricana.

-Définitivement, les Espagnoles n'ont pas su te contenter.

-Ah, mais hier soir, il y avait une spécialité chez elle, expliqua le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit. Une...nouveauté. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois vous engueuler tous les deux ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que Granger, Weasley et Lovegood avaient été capturées ?

-Et gâcher l'effet de surprise ? Jamais. Mais qui t'en a parlé ?

Blaise éclata de rire.

-C'était elles, la nouveauté chez Rosépine hier soir. Elles ont dansé bien sagement puis ont été vendues aux enchères. J'ai passé une soirée sympathique avec la rousse. Et Théo était avec Loufoca.

-Quoi, comment, rugit Drago. Elles étaient chez Sveltlana ?

-Bien, oui...

-Mais je ne l'ai pas ordonné !

-J'imagine, coupa Pansy, que l'ordre doit venir de tout en haut...

-Du Maître ? Ah oui ? Et sans mon aval ?

Blaise les interrompit.

-Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose là. Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres Dray ? Et depuis quand ratifies-tu les décisions du Maître ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant, s'exclama la demoiselle ravie de lui apprendre quelque chose. C'est Drago qui les a capturées.

Blaise ouvrit démésurément les yeux et émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Bon boulot ! Mais comment t'y es-tu pris ?

-Je les traquais depuis un bon moment. Je les ai eues sur une dénonciation, répliqua le blond avec fierté.

-Le Maître était si fier, dit Pansy rêveusement, Drago a aussitôt gravi les échelons.

Les yeux de Blaise se fixèrent sur le M de la cape de son ami, chevauchant le serpent, à la différence près que des flammes léchaient le corps du reptile. Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

-Son bras droit, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis encore en essai, assura Drago modestement, mais bientôt...

-C'est pour cela que Dray a le droit de discuter les ordres, expliqua Pansy extatique. Comme j'aimerais être à ta place !

-Peu importe, intervint ledit Dray avec un mouvement d'énervement. Pourquoi sont-elles chez la Rosépine ? Je voulais en faire des esclaves.

-Esclaves, putes, du pareil au même, ricana la blonde. Je dois y aller, Adrian Flint doit m'attendre...

En sautillant, elle rejoignit la porte pour aller voir son fiancé. Blaise tourna alors ses grands yeux chocolat vers son meilleur ami.

-Elle a raison tu sais, Drago. Esclave, pute, du pareil au même.

-Ce n'était pas dans mes projets, bouda le blond. Comment ont-elles atterri là-bas ?

-Sveltlana les a achetées. Si tu veux les voir, tu n'as qu'à aller à la maison aux plaisirs, parce qu'au prix où elle a du les avoir, elle n'est pas prête de les vendre.

Drago se gonfla.

-Je ne fréquente pas les putes !

-Moi non plus, et cela ne m'a pas empêché de coucher avec la petite Weasley hier soir ! Et c'était l'un des meilleurs coups de ma vie. Sans compter que Théo a été voir Lovegood...

-Qui a couché avec Granger, demanda doucereusement Drago.

Blaise reconnut le ton dégoulinant de menace et d'avertissement. Il grimaça.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Drago parut réfléchir, puis se leva.

-Je vais faire un tour chez la Rosépine, tu viens ?

-Oui. Mais tu ne peux pas te payer les filles en pleine journée.

-Pauvre imbécile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un chapitre qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, je le sens! Cependant, la relation Blaise/Ginny se met en place...pour la rencontre Drago/Hermione, attendez le prochain chapitre...ils sont courts et actuellement je publie au rythme de 2 par jour. Les affamés qui se lèchent les babines attendront donc ce soir pour s'e mettre plein la panse! Bisous! DIL**

**.**

**Sveltlana Rosépine** sirotait son thé au jasmin dans ses luxueux quartiers privés, tandis que des domestiques s'affairaient autour d'elle en silence. Allongée sur une banquette, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être jusqu'à ce que la réceptionniste, Hélène, entre avec fracas.

-Madame, piailla-t-elle, Messieurs Zabini et Malefoy junior sont là et souhaitent s'entretenir avec vous.

La maquerelle amorça un geste pour se lever afin de s'habiller, puis se ravisa avec un sourire diabolique :

-Drago Malefoy, dis-tu ? Hélène, avec ce peignoir en soie, voit-on bien mes formes ?

Le contraire aurait été difficile, puisque le morceau de tissu était presque transparent. Hélène réprima une grimace et dit :

-Vous êtes magnifique, comme toujours.

-Bien. Fais-les entrer.

Hélène s'éclipsa et un moment plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes en question firent leur entrée. Blaise la détailla, appréciateur, et lui baisa la main. Drago, lui, ne pouvait tout simplement pas décrocher ses yeux de la beauté de son corps.

-Bonjour mes choux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-C'est Drago qui veut s'entretenir avec toi. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aller voir Ginny Weasley.

Madame Rosépine darda sur lui un regard sévère.

-Chéri, tu sais bien que les filles ne travaillent pas dans la journée, elles sont en repos.

-Je ne parle pas de coucher avec elle. Je veux simplement lui parler.

-Demande à Hélène si elle est réveillée. Si oui, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Merci ma chère. À plus tard.

Blaise quitta les appartements d'un pas vif. Drago, lui, resta près de la tenancière.

-Assieds-toi mon cœur.

Il prit place sur la banquette face à elle. D'un geste, Sveltlana congédia les domestiques.

-Drago, mon chou, tu ne viens jamais profiter de mes services. Ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre. Alors je suis surprise de te voir.

-D'autant plus que je viens te faire des reproches, ma chère. Il paraît que les trois rebelles que j'ai capturé ont atterri chez toi.

-C'est juste.

-Je n'ai pas signé l'ordre. Qui t'a vendu ces demoiselles ?

-Mais ton père, mon chéri. Il a ramassé une commission pour avoir traité la vente et le reste est allé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait reçu l'aval de celui-ci pour s'en débarrasser. Alors il a préféré en tirer des Gallions plutôt que de s'encombrer de trois cadavres et je ne peux que l'en féliciter. Ne boude pas mon chou. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Je suis le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu le sais...

-En effet, oui. Joli coup.

-Merci. Et je n'ai pas autorisé mon père à vendre ces filles.

Un éclair de panique traversa les beaux yeux de la dame.

-Chéri, tu ne penses pas à les reprendre pour les enfermer ou les tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Mon affaire n'a jamais mieux marché que depuis qu'elles sont ici.

-Heureusement que c'est toi, soupira Drago. Je veux voir Hermione Granger.

Sveltlana sembla mécontente.

-Les filles ne travaillent pas en journée, Drago.

-Je le sais. Je ne veux pas la baiser. Je n'en suis pas encore à sauter des Sang-de-Bourbe et des prostituées, merci.

-Ah, je vois. Tu préfères les proies de meilleure extraction...

-Tout juste.

-Dans ce cas...

La blonde passa un doigt câlin sur la poitrine de sa jeune victime. Il leva un sourcil.

-Tu veux...

-Tu as tout compris, mon chou.

Drago fondit sur ses lèvres sans hésiter. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient compter la belle Rosépine à leur tableau de chasse. Il glissa une main dans sa chevelure dorée et la renversa sur la banquette.

.

Hélène conduisit Blaise à travers les couloirs privés des domestiques et filles de la maison close puis s'arrêta devant une porte en bois clair.

-Elle est là, expliqua la réceptionniste. Vous connaissez le chemin pour revenir ?

-Non.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher dans une demie-heure.

Blaise n'aima pas l'éclat de désir qui passa dans les yeux de la belle poupée à ce moment-là quand lui ne désirait qu'une chose : Ginny.

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un petit salon réservé aux prostituées de la maison. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais chaleureux, et surtout, vide. Hormis une tête rousse assise sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée ronflante, un livre entre les doigts. Il toussota pour se faire annoncer.

-Ah Luna, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Hermione n'est toujours pas sortie de l'infirmerie, cela m'inquiète...allons la voir...

Blaise faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et s'écria tout haut :

-Granger est malade ? Blessée ?

Ginny lâcha un cri aiguë et laissa tomber son livre sur l'épais tapis sous ses pieds nus avant de se lever. Elle portait une petite robe blanche et un épais peignoir par-dessus.

-Que fais-tu là ? C'est le quartier privé !

-Je le sais et je m'en excuse, dit-il gêné.

Quelque peu rassurée par son hésitation, elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et aboya :

-Que fais-tu ici Zabini ? Je ne fais pas d'heures supplémentaires.

-Je ne viens pas te demander de... ! Je voulais seulement te parler et c'est Madame Rosépine qui m'a autorisé à venir te voir.

-Eh bien ! Parle.

-Oui mais d'abord...Granger va bien ?

-Comme si tu t'en souciais !

-Plus que tu ne le crois ! Qui était son client hier ?

Une ombre passa sur le beau visage de la rouquine.

-Rowle...

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il est sadique. Et il y a été un peu fort, mais d'après l'infirmière, Hermione sera apte à reprendre du service dès ce soir. Vive la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise soupira et se frotta les yeux.

-Justement. J'ai bien réfléchi et...des Rowle en puissance, prêts à vous faire du mal, il y en a partout. Je sais que Théo prendra soin de Lovegood, et Granger sera beaucoup mieux surveillée à présent. Mais...pour toi...je suis prêt à faire en sorte que tu ne souffres pas entre les mains de malades mentaux comme Kenson Rowle.

Elle parut méfiante.

-Comment et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Si je le savais moi-même, marmonna-t-il. Comment...mais en te faisant mettre exclusivement à mon service.

Elle croisa les bras, butée.

-Je ne veux plus coucher avec toi.

-Parce que tu préfères sans doute des clients comme ceux qui ont blessé ton amie ?

Cette phrase sembla faire réfléchir Ginny, et elle finit par déclarer en un soupir,

-D'accord, Zabini. Fais donc cela.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rouquine. J'ai bien l'intention de me faire remercier d'une toute autre manière.

Il quitta le salon. Ginny resta debout, pensive. C'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver dans cet Enfer mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Blaise se laissa raccompagner par la jolie Hélène qui flirtait grossièrement sans que cela l'atteigne en quoi que ce soit, et il attendit son ami dans l'entrée, tout en s'interrogeant sur ses actes.

.

Drago s'extirpa des bras tièdes de la maquerelle. Elle tira une moue boudeuse.

-Tu ne restes pas, chéri ?

-Ne crois pas détourner la conversation juste parce que je t'ai fait l'honneur de coucher avec toi, répliqua-t-il froidement en ignorant l'expression de choc et de colère sur le visage de sa compagne. Je t'ai dit que je voulais parler à Granger, cela ne souffrira aucun retard.

Elle se leva, nue et impressionnante, et croisa les bras, haineuse :

-Préfères-tu la couche d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à la mienne, fils Malefoy ?

Drago fit volte-face pour la regarder sévèrement sans cesser de lisser ses vêtements.

-Attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis, Sveltlana, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis et, au besoin, qui tu es, toi ? Penses-tu que parce que tu es une Sang-mêlé tu peux tout te permettre ? Un certain nombre de choses certes, mais pas devant un Sang-pur. Encore moins Drago Malefoy, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle plissa les lèvres, hargneuse, et le blond découvrit qu'elle pouvait vraiment être laide quand elle était furieuse. Il masqua un sourire. Vélane ? Sans aucun doute.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas me souiller entre les draps de Granger, poursuivit-il. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Menteur, tu veux te la faire !

-Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela te regarde ? Tu n'es qu'un coup qui a le double de mon âge, Rosépine. Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma femme, ni même ma maîtresse.

-Encore heureux, il faut être masochiste pour te supporter ! Cela me regarde parce que cette putain appartient à mon bordel et que j'en suis la propriétaire !

-Voyez-vous cela. Sveltlana, conduis-moi à elle sinon, ce sera la manière forte que j'emploierai. Est-ce clair ?

Bien que Madame Rosépine soit réellement jalouse de la gamine et de l'attention que Drago semble lui porter, elle mettait aussi autant de haine pour lui faire laisser tomber l'affaire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Drago la voie sur le lit d'hôpital qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis l'aube, quelques heures plus tôt. Quelque chose, l'instinct peut-être ? Lui disait que le blond ne serait pas très content de voir la Sang-de-Bourbe dans un tel état. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se dérober.

-Parfait, ragea-t-elle. J'y vais ! Reste ici et sers-toi du vin !

Dans un tourbillon de tissus parfumés, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, dévala les marches vers les quartiers domestiques, pénétra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Mademoiselle Lavipérine qu'elle toisa froidement :

-Hermione Granger est-elle en état de se lever ?

-Elle va mieux, confirma l'infirmière, mais elle a besoin de sommeil si elle veut assurer son service ce soir.

-Peu importe ce soir. Fais-la lever immédiatement !

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis, maudite créature !

Mademoiselle Lavipérine alla secouer doucement sa patiente qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux :

-Madame Rosépine veut te voir. Peux-tu te lever ?

-Je...je pense que oui...

-Debout, alors. Ensuite, tu rejoindras ta chambre. Avant ton service tu reviendras.

-Bien, Mademoiselle.

Hermione, chancelante et pâle, se dirigea vers la tenancière qui l'attendait en tapant du pied. Sveltlana poussa un soupir exagéré et la saisit par le bras rudement pour la traîner derrière elle.

-Bouge ! Quelqu'un veut te voir. Il est de ceux qu'on ne fait pas attendre, maudite enfant !

Sveltlana, sans cesser de tirer Hermione par le bras, pénétra dans ses appartements.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre court, je le conçois, tout comme le suivant. Après cela se rallongera. Mais bon, deux chapitres par jour, c'est période de fête! (Non en réalité, il n'y a rien à fêter, cette histoire m'inspire c'est tout). En tout cas wow! merci pour vos reviews. DIL**

**.**

**Hermione se figea** derrière Madame Rosépine en découvrant l'identité de l'homme élégamment assis sur une banquette bleu cyan et argent, sirotant un verre de vin. Tout de noir vêtu, grand, élancé, magnifique, Drago Malefoy offrit un petit sourire en coin à Sveltlana.

-Va t'en. Ce que j'ai à dire à Granger ne te regarde pas.

On aurait dit que la redoutable maquerelle allait exploser à force d'enfler de rage. Elle quitta la pièce sans oublier de claquer la porte avec une violence inouïe. Hermione sursauta, mais ne quitta pas du regard celui qui les avait capturées, elle et ses amies, et précipitées en Enfer. Son ennemi sembla prendre tout son temps pour la détailler sans pudeur. Après tout, elle portait seulement une petite robe rose pâle, sa tenue de repos.

-Je ne suis pas content, Granger, fit le Mangemort d'une voix traînante. Pas content du tout.

Elle haussa un sourcil, rageuse.

-Cela tombe à merveille, parce que je ne suis pas contente moi non plus, Malefoy.

Un sourire amusé joua sur les beaux traits du jeune homme.

-Assieds-toi.

-Je préfère rester debout.

-Ce n'était pas une demande.

Hermione jugea plus prudent d'obéir mais elle bouillait de rage contre ce salopard qui avait ruiné sa vie. En plus, au souvenir dévastateur du traitement que Rowle lui avait réservé, elle avait décidé de cesser de jouer la carte de se fermer les yeux. Ginny avait raison, il fallait se battre, car la mort était préférable à tout le reste.

-Tu as des contusions sur le visage, dit son ennemi avec légèreté. Un verre de vin ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle brutalement. Quand à mes traces je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, ni ce que cela te fait : ce sont les gens de ton espèce qui me l'ont fait ! Pour une pute qui coûte aussi cher que moi, on ne regarde pas à la casse !

Elle crut déceler une pointe de colère au fond des yeux de Malefoy et se prépara à l'assaut, mais il dit simplement.

-Qui c'était ?

-Pour que tu ailles le féliciter, c'est cela ?

-Peu importe ce que tu penses. Qui t'a fait cela ?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Madame Rosépine, se buta-t-elle.

Il soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette.

-Il se trouve que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Granger. Je ne t'ai pas interrogé. Ce qui serait mon droit le plus strict, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai capturé !

-Eh bien vas-y, brava-t-elle. Qu'attends-tu pour me torturer ? Pour me punir ?

Un sourire pervers s'installa sur les traits du jeune homme.

-Pour ce qui est de la punition, je pense que tu en as eu ton content hier soir.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il fut en un éclair sur elle, la maintenant à la banquette en lui enserrant la gorge entre ses doigts, furieux.

-Je t'apprendrai le respect, Granger ! Je suis ton supérieur !

Il desserra un peu son emprise et glissa, d'une voix méprisante,

-Cela te fait quoi, Granger ? Toi, la chouchou des profs de Poudlard, première de la classe, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Comment ressens-tu ta déchéance ? La grande Hermione Granger, devenue un égout séminal dans un bordel doré ? La née-moldue Granger, qui défendait les faibles et les opprimés, obligée de sucer des Mangemorts ? L'intelligente Granger, qui a été prise par le grand Malefoy ? Potter ne sera plus jamais là pour te protéger et toi, tu ne pourras plus protéger les autres !

Des larmes de haine pure coulaient sur le visage pâle de la demoiselle et il s'en délecta.

-Ton arrivée ici a du être le plus beau jour de ta vie, misérable catin. Toi et ton sang impur au service des officiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il éclata d'un rire glacial et continua,

-Et ce cher Weasley, mort en s'interposant entre toi et un maléfice ! Tu as détourné un Sang-pur du droit chemin et as causé sa perte puis sa mort, ce grand idiot ! Mais ici, ici, tu dois comprendre à la fin que les maîtres, tes maîtres, sont les sorciers au sang noble !

Soudain il desserra totalement sa main et la fit glisser le long du bras de son ennemie, en profitant pour la lever violemment et la coller à lui. Il fit courir ses mains dans le dos de la prostituée, et posa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Aimes-tu cela Granger ? Sentir la haine que tes clients te vouent, quand ils passent leurs mains dans ton dos, dans tes reins...sur tes seins...dans ta culotte...

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de lui souffler d'un ton chargé de haine,

-Tu me dégoûtes...

Elle le repoussa brutalement.

-Pas tant que moi, Malefoy ! Tu es méprisable. La honte des sorciers ! J'aurais plus de considération pour un troll !

Il ricana et enroula une main dans ses cheveux avant de la tirer si brusquement qu'elle tomba à genoux devant lui.

-Je connais les tortures par lesquelles tu es passée et je ne te demanderai pas stupidement à quel sorcier tu as volé la magie et la baguette, Granger. Moi, tout comme mon Maître et le tien, aimerions savoir...où se cache la Résistance ? Qui la dirige quand toi et tes chères amies n'êtes pas là ? Quelles sont leurs missions ?

-Malefoy, haleta-t-elle sous la douleur, si Voldemort n'a rien tiré de moi, alors toi non plus.

Il la gifla en s'exclamant, fou de rage :

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

Elle roula à terre et éclata de rire, ouvertement moqueuse. Enragé, il continua :

-Je te connais mieux que le Maître ne te connaîtra jamais ! Je saurai exploiter tes points faibles. Je commencerai par ta vertu...

Elle éclata encore une fois de rire en se relevant difficilement,

-Je suis une pute ! Pour la vertu, tu peux repasser. Mais va voir la Rosépine, elle sera ravie de te communiquer nos tarifs ordinaires...

-Ensuite je m'en prendrai à tes copines, la Weasley et Loufoca !

Hermione cessa de rire mais rétorqua néanmoins,

-Elles ne diront rien et moi non plus. Nous savions à quoi nous nous engagions en fondant l'Ordre du Phénix, troisième génération !

-Pourtant, c'est bien l'un des vôtres qui vous a dénoncées et conduites chez le Maître, ricana-t-il.

Elle se figea.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Granger, tu devrais faire plus attention aux gens qui t'entourent. Quand Cormac McLaggen a dit que si tu ne te mariais pas avec lui, il t'arriverait malheur, il n'a pas menti.

-Cormac nous a...

-Exactement, ma jolie. Comme quoi tout est possible !

-Non ! Pas Ginny, ni Luna.

-Que tu crois ! Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en souriant d'un air suffisant.

-Je reviendrai Granger. J'espère te trouver dans de meilleures dispositions. Heureusement qu'on m'attend.

-Reviens donc, se moqua-t-elle. Je ne bougerai pas de là...comme si j'avais le choix.

Il sortit, fou de rage, et alla trouver Madame Rosépine qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau comme une tigresse en cage.

-J'en ai fini mais je reviendrai l'interroger, fit-il.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion.

-As-tu couché avec ?

-Non.

-La maison est contente de ta visite.

Drago ferma sèchement la porte derrière lui.

-J'en ai fini avec elle pour le moment mais pas avec toi. D'où viennent les contusions sur sa peau ?

-Elle a eu un client un peu excessif, fit vaguement Sveltlana.

-Je l'avais compris, femelle inutile ! Qui ?

-Kenson Rowle.

-Merci. Désolé de m'être emporté.

-Tu connais la meilleure manière de t'excuser, susurra-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Il lui sourit mais refusa.

-Blaise doit m'attendre.

-Oh, laisse-le s'amuser avec la petite Ginny, va. La maison lui offre s'il le faut.

-Je suis sérieux. Nous devons y aller. Mais je te reverrai, promit-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-Juré ?

-Mais oui.

-Je saurai te faire tenir tes engagements beau parleur.

Il fit mine de lui tirer son chapeau inexistant et quitta le bureau. Il rejoignit Blaise dans l'entrée. Celui-ci avait le visage songeur et semblait à peine remarquer ni l'arrivée de Drago, ni la réceptionniste qui se frottait à lui d'un air engageant en lui léchant le cou. Drago toussota, et son ami sortit enfin de ses pensées.

-Ah ! Te voilà. On y va Dray ?

-On y va. Laisse-le, femme, tu l'auras une autre fois.

Ils sortirent à l'air libre.

-Alors comme ça, tu te fais Hélène ?

-Alors comme ça, tu te fais Sveltlana ?

Ils ricanèrent.

-C'est une tigresse, cette femme, assura le blond.

-Je veux bien te croire. Rares sont ceux qui réussissent à la séduire. Bravo.

-Merci. Alors, la réceptionniste ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais touché. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. Sans rien obtenir d'ailleurs.

-Je croyais que tu allais voir Weaslette ?

-C'est le cas.

Remarquant à nouveau l'air rêveur de Blaise, Drago laissa momentanément de côté le sujet et lui proposa d'aller boire un coup et de déjeuner. Astoria les invitait et le blond ne voulait pas y aller seul. Il détestait sa future femme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Des rires gras** s'élevaient du petit salon de repos des Mangemorts et Blaise sentit son ami frémir de rage près de lui dès que s'éleva la voix de Rowle. Un Drago en colère que ses prisonnières, et surtout Granger, aient été vendues sans son aval, et en plus qui sortait d'un repas chez son idiote de fiancée arrangée qui le vénérait comme un dieu, n'était pas beau à voir. Ajoutez à cela qu'il semblait percevoir les blessures de la née-moldue comme un affront personnel...et que l'auteur de ces traces était à deux pas en train de beugler comme un veau de ses exploits.

-Elle hurlait à la mort, la chienne. À ce moment-là, je l'ai retournée pour l'enculer. Il fallait la voir pleurer ! Comme elle se rebellait, j'ai abattu un tisonnier brûlant sur son beau petit cul, histoire de lui apprendre qui était le patron...

Drago pénétra, suivi de Blaise, dans le salon et se vautra dans un fauteuil, sans quitter du regard Kenson Rowle qui se tut et baissa la tête dans une salutation faussement respectueuse. Drago, très calme...trop calme, selon le métis, se servit un verre de brandy. Il brisa le silence d'une voix douce :

-Alors, Rowle ? Il me semblait que tu racontais une histoire très intéressante. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance.

Une douzaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent à nouveau sur le tortionnaire de femmes, gourmands. Rowle se gonfla d'importance.

-J'ai été sauter la petite Granger hier, chez Madame Rosépine.

-Bien, fit simplement Drago. Je suppose que tu y as passé toute ta fortune.

On rit ouvertement et Rowle cacha son malaise en bravant.

-Non, mais elle est pas donnée, la catin ! Mais j'en ai eu pour mon argent.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Je sais pas si elle pourra encore servir des clients après ce que je lui ai mis !

Le visage de Blaise se congestionna de dégoût et la mâchoire de Drago se contracta.

-Il y a tout intérêt à ce qu'elle puisse le faire, Rowle, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les rires s'évanouirent et un silence de mort tomba. Rowle gigota dans son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Mon père, continua-t-il tout aussi froidement, a cru bon de vendre nos prisonnières à Madame Rosépine uniquement parce que j'ai du m'absenter quelques jours en Écosse, sur nos terres de Poudlard afin d'y mener une inspection. Or il se trouve que je n'ai pas fini d'interroger ces trois-là, et surtout Granger qui est un élément clef de la Résistance.

Il but une gorgée de brandy, les yeux toujours braqués sur sa proie, alors que le malaise se faisait sentir.

-J'ai l'intention de poursuivre mes interrogatoires chez Madame Rosépine. Et pour cela, je veux ces filles dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Vois-tu où je veux en venir, Rowle ? Non ! Ne t'avise pas de répondre, trancha-t-il. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, hier soir tu étais de garde à Godric's Hollow, pas en permission pour aller voir les putes !

-Je n'étais pas...

-Il y a eu des changements de dernière minute.

Le silence qui s'abattit suite à cela était lourd.

-Comprends-tu, Rowle, acheva doucement Drago, cela s'ajoute à quelques autres erreurs de ta part et qui deviennent par trop fréquents. Je me dois de faire un exemple. Tu as mal choisi ton jour pour vanter tes exploits. Au revoir, Rowle.

Il tira vivement sa baguette.

-Avada...

-Non, s'il te plaît...

-...Kedavra !

Un rayon de lumière verte frappa le Mangemort à la poitrine, le faisant tomber à la renverse, bouche ouverte et traits figés par la terreur.

-Sortez-moi cette merde d'ici, ordonna calmement le blond en saisissant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. La pause est finie.

Les Mangemorts se pressèrent pour sortir, ne voulant pas exciter encore le courroux du bras droit. Le cadavre de Rowle lévitant au bout d'une baguette sortit en dernier. Blaise prit place face à son ami et se servit à son tour un verre.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander pourquoi tu l'as réellement tué ?

-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'interroge sur la cadette Weasley, en effet, c'est mieux que tu te taise.

.

-Hermione, puis-je te parler ?

-Oui Madame Rosépine.

-Suis-moi.

Hermione, qui ne voulait que dormir, emboîta le pas de la maquerelle qui la devança dans le petit jardin attenant à la maison close. Avec un regard bienveillant, la tenancière la fit asseoir sur un banc.

-Hermione, ma chérie, je suis désolée pour hier soir. Cela a dû s'avérer traumatisant, d'autant que c'était ta première nuit de travail...

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit,

-C'est un Mangemort. Cela explique beaucoup.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a des Mangemorts très bien et...

-Discussion stérile, trancha la brune en repoussant une boucle de cheveux derrière son oreille. Vous savez qui je suis. Que voulez-vous ?

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Qui est ?

-Résiste à Drago Malefoy le plus longtemps possible, peu importe ce qu'il fasse pour te faire parler sur la Résistance et l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Quoi ? Mais...mais...

-Pas de mais mon ange. Je veux Drago comme amant. Or la seule raison pour laquelle il accepte de poser les pieds ici est pour t'interroger. Je veux que tu le tiennes assez longtemps pour que je m'assure qu'il soit dans mes filets.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et rétorqua froidement :

-Vous êtes incroyablement égoïste. Vous vous fichez totalement que Malefoy me fasse du mal à la condition que vous puissiez avoir ce que vous voulez. Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait demandé cela, je l'aurais soupçonné d'être dans la Résistance. Pas vous. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous.

-Hermione...

La jeune femme ignora la menace claire dans le ton et se leva, brusquement.

-Tant d'hypocrisie ! C'est incroyable.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ta chère Résistance. Et si tu t'efforces de tenir sous la torture, nous pourrions, disons...te faire valoir quelques privilèges...

-Comme ?

-Comme trier tes clients sur le volet. Tu n'auras plus jamais de Rowle, plus jamais de chambre SM...qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, évidemment, que c'était Malefoy en personne qui avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit bien traitée, ni qu'en ce moment même, il tuait un Rowle sadique à des kilomètres. Qu'elle accepte ou non, ses clients seraient de toute façon triés...mais elle l'ignorait.

-Et Ginny et Luna alors ? S'il les torture, elles ?

-Drago n'a pas parlé de vouloir interroger tes amies.

-Mais il m'en a parlé à moi. Qu'on soit claires : le bien-être de mes proches passera toujours avant vos petites coucheries.

-Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Blaise qui désire être le seul client de Ginny. Je pense que son cœur bat un peu pour elle...elle est de Sang-pur après tout. Elle sera à l'abri avec lui. Si Blaise la prend sous son aile, Drago n'y touchera pas par respect pour son meilleur ami.

-Et Luna?

-Luna aura droit aux mêmes privilèges que toi. Tout le monde y gagne. Alors, c'est entendu ?

Hermione hésita.

-Tant que faire se peut, je t'épargnerai la torture, Hermione.

La brune capitula.

-D'accord.

-Parfait ! Qu'elle est mignonne !

Ravie comme une enfant à Noël, Madame Rosépine se leva et la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant la joue avant de s'éloigner, laissant Hermione profiter des quelques rayons de soleil hivernal. Parvenue à l'intérieur, Sveltlana se retourna, toute trace de bienveillance disparue de son beau visage.

-Ne t'avise même pas de poser tes sales pattes dessus, ma petite, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. J'ai vu comment il te regardait. Je te le ferai payer si tu oses...

En femme amoureuse et jalouse, la tenancière ne voyait pas la haine que se portaient les deux jeunes gens. Elle en retenait seulement que la haine est sœur jumelle, sinon siamoise, de l'amour...

.

Le soir même, les trois amies dansèrent encore pour l'ouverture de la soirée, à la fin de laquelle elles furent conduites en chambre.

Hermione n'hérita pas de la chambre SM ni d'un salopard, comme promis. Son client était un riche homme d'affaires de Sang-mêlé, qui n'avait rien du Mangemort lambda, et qui lui fit l'amour avec respect et gentillesse. De même, Luna hérita d'un petit Mangemort sans envergure, loin d'être méchant et assez impressionné de se retrouver dans une chambre avec la célèbre Luna Lovegood.

Ginny ouvrit la porte sur Blaise Zabini. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent et ils firent l'amour sans un mot, mais avec la passion qui les caractérisait, un mélange de haine, d'admiration et d'entente entre deux personnes assez semblables. Couchée dans l'herbe, un seul mot échappa des lèvres de la rousse, et qui relativisait toute leur situation.

-Merci.

Et la routine s'installa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hé hé! Pour celles qui n'aiment pas Madame Rosépine, voici le début de la fin pour elle...une avancée importante entre Ginny et Blaise, des confidences de Théo à Luna, et une confrontation entre Drago et Hermione qui annoncera un début de quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre...Bises! DIL.**

**.**

**Il fallut attendre** encore deux mois avant que Hermione ne revoie son ennemi aux cheveux d'argent. La routine s'installa, et, au grand dam des trois pensionnaires forcées, Madame Rosépine était très contente de leurs prestations. Elles soupçonnaient néanmoins le fait qu'elles auraient pu faire l'étoile de mer en toute circonstance, le client serait content tout de même : le fait d'avoir couché avec une rebelle suffisait. Par ailleurs, la belle maquerelle tint sa promesse : Hermione et Luna ne purent que plaindre les filles qui tombaient en chambre SM avec les clients les plus violents.

Un soir cependant, Madame Rosépine, mi-inquiète mi-colérique, vint chercher la jolie brune avant son entrée en scène.

-Tu ne danseras ni ne coucheras ce soir, expliqua la dame. Drago veut te voir. N'oublie pas notre accord et surtout, ne pense même pas à l'amadouer en couchant avec, tu devines pourquoi.

-Comme si j'en avais la moindre envie, répliqua Hermione d'un ton mordant.

La tenancière de la maison close lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais ne dit rien.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir travailler le double demain pour votre chiffre d'affaires ? la provoqua encore Hermione.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, puisque Drago, quel amour ! Drago me paie le dérangement. Alors je te conseille de surveiller ta langue, sinon c'est moi qui te fais administrer la correction par les gardes. Clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, ricana la plus jeune en entrant d'un pas vif dans le salon où Blaise et Ginny s'étaient parlés quelques temps avant.

En favori de Sveltlana, l'héritier Malefoy avait été traité avec tous les soins dus à son rang et à son sang. Il toisait la jeune prostituée, l'air neutre mais Hermione savait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Il était vautré sur une bergère et buvait un cocktail de couleur violette électrique.

-Bonsoir, Granger.

-Malefoy.

-Assis.

Elle s'exécuta en le dévisageant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il bouillonnait de rage.

-Que t'a promis la Rosépine pour que tu te taises ?

-Des clients plus doux que mon premier, répondit-elle avec précautions ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

-Moi, je te jure que tu auras les pires salopards pour te briser en morceaux si tu ne réponds pas à mes foutues questions !

Tant de vulgarité chez lui étonnait et effrayait un peu la jeune femme. Il devait être fou de rage.

-Que je parle ou non j'aurai donc droit au même traitement, fit-elle froidement. Je me demande...si tu tiens tant à ces informations pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un de moins malléable ? De plus sensible à la torture, j'entends. Parce que, Rosépine ou pas, je ne dirai rien.

Il émit un son dédaigneux en la couvrant d'un regard mauvais.

-J'ai toutes mes raisons de croire que c'est toi qui a pris la tête de l'Ordre et de la Résistance après la mort des anciens et surtout de Potter. Je connais tes pratiques peu orthodoxes justifiés par les temps qui courent. Tu fais faire un Serment Inviolable aux nouveaux adhérents du mouvement. Résultat, si ils commencent à parler, ils meurent. J'en ai marre de mes cachots emplis de cadavres de tes semblables et j'en ai marre que celle qui est responsable de tout cela ne me dise rien ! Hormis toi, qui n'a pas fait le Serment ?

-Tout le monde l'a fait, tu perds ton temps, Malefoy. Je suis la seule. Et je préfère crever que te parler. Tu peux tout me faire : torture, j'y résiste plutôt bien. Manipulation, je ne suis pas sotte. Légilimencie, c'est idiot mais je suis une excellente Occlumens. Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

-Ah oui ? Et si je capturais quelques uns de tes petits camarades ? Leur vie contre les informations ?

-Il faudrait déjà que tu mettes la main dessus, rit-elle ouvertement moqueuse. Et même si ? Ils mourront de toute manière. Je le sais. Alors...

Drago jeta soudain son verre au feu qui ronfla d'un coup avant de se calmer. Il se leva puis avança vers elle, lentement, pour qu'elle ait une aperçu de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la leva à son tour pour qu'elle se tienne debout, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils se frôlaient et Hermione se choqua de constater que la sensation qu'elle éprouvait mêlait dégoût, haine- et des frissons électriques dans l'échine qu'elle n'osa pas identifier par peur. Malefoy s'en chargea pour elle.

-Je lis le désir dans tes yeux Granger. Qui aurait cru que je te fais un tel effet ?

-Tu délires, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement rompant le charme.

-Je sais reconnaître le désir d'une femme Granger, même si celle-ci n'est qu'une sale putain...c'est ce que tu veux ? Au lieu d'une punition, tu voudrais une récompense en échange de tes mots ?

Elle recula de trois pas, épouvantée, et le détailla avec colère.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy. Quand à te désirer, jamais !

-Mais si je paye...

Il éclata de rire devant l'horreur dans ses yeux.

-Je préfère coucher avec Voldemort en personne. En outre, je n'ai pas le droit de coucher avec toi.

-Oh, les petits principes de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui reprennent leurs droits, se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Rosépine est folle de toi. Elle me tuerait.

-Qu'elle te tue alors, que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Et si tu pouvais l'emporter avec toi...elle est sacrément chiante depuis que je l'ai baisée. Elle voit déjà un mariage, cette conne.

Hermione se tut.

-Viens ici, Granger, et mets-toi sur le tapis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais ce que je dis.

Méfiante, elle obéit, et le regretta aussitôt en le voyant sortir une baguette.

-Malefoy ! Les armes sont prohibées dans la maison !

-Passe-droit de privilégié, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais que...

-Endoloris !

Le tapis réceptionna sa chute.

.

Luna était contente. Théo était revenu la voir. Comme l'autre fois, ils passèrent un agréable moment à discuter, allongés sur le lit à regarder la fausse pluie du plafond.

-Théo ?

-Oui Lovegood ?

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent pour me voir ?

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé. Mon Maître m'a confié une tâche sur le continent et qui a duré...mais maintenant je serai beaucoup plus disponible.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous deux...

Il haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

-Explique-toi.

-Pour moi, parce qu'évidemment, je n'ai pas la vie rêvée...même si Hermione a passé un pacte obscur avec la Rosépine et que nos conditions de vie à toutes les trois se sont améliorées. Pour toi ensuite, parce que tu dépenses beaucoup d'argent, et avec tu discutes avec moi au lieu de faire ce que font les autres...en plus, je ne dois pas te paraître passionnante comme fille...pour nous deux, oui, je suis désolée.

Touché, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de Luna.

-Tu sais, j'aime être en ta compagnie. J'y trouve une paix que je ne trouve pas ailleurs. Et j'ai en quelque sorte l'impression de racheter mon âme, même si cela ne suffit pas...en tant que Mangemort, je commets des actes peu glorieux. Cela contrebalance et ta présence m'y aide...tu es ma Psychomage, rit-il.

-Que tu aies des scrupules est déjà essentiel, tu sais.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emplir de bien-être sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de la bénédiction de Luna ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pourquoi le fait qu'elle vienne de se hisser sur un coude pour l'embrasser aussi brièvement que tendrement sur la joue éveillait des papillons dans son ventre ? Il le savait encore moins.

.

Encore en sueur, Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la quiétude de la chambre qu'elle et Blaise avaient pris l'habitude d'investir, presque tous les soirs. Elle cueillit une pâquerette entre ses doigts et l'effeuilla paresseusement.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais Blaise la dévorait du regard, presque avec adoration. Ses traits si tendus avant, si fougueux pendant, et si détendus après l'amour le rendaient fou. Fou d'elle.

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle leva avec flegme une paupière et il se vit offrir le luxe d'un petit sourire, faveur rare de l'ex du Survivant envers un ennemi.

-Merci, Zabini.

-Je le pense, Weasley. Et n'importe qui le penserait à ma place.

Il se retourna et farfouilla dans ses habits alors qu'elle refermait ses yeux et allait commencer à somnoler. Le contact froid d'un métal contre son cou la fit tressaillir, et elle regarda Blaise dans les yeux. Il lui sourit. Elle se rendit compte qu'il passait une chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Un petit collier délicat, avec un pendentif en émeraude représentant une larme. Il était tout simplement splendide et elle admira la lumière du (faux) soleil dessus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Alors ne dis rien.

-Merci. Il est ravissant.

-Je trouve que tu me remercies beaucoup trop, Weasley.

-Que te dire d'autre ?

-Mais rien.

Elle rit nerveusement en contemplant l'émeraude et demanda malicieusement,

-L'émeraude. C'est pour me transformer en Serpentard, c'est ça ?

Il rit à son tour de bon cœur.

-Certainement pas. Tu resteras à jamais trop Gryffondor pour cela.

Elle le regarda, confuse, et il eut un sourire narquois :

-Le vert, c'est ce qui va le mieux aux rousses.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir face à lui et fit alors un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : elle embrassa son client sur la bouche. Étonné, il écarquilla les yeux, mais lui rendit aussitôt son baiser.

-Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas, Weasley ?

-Oui. Je ne te prends pas comme client mais comme amant. Harry est mort, et tu es mon protecteur. Je ne t'aime pas, mais je te remercie comme je peux pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Je continuerai à payer Madame Rosépine...

-...en guise de compensation, je comprends. De toute manière je ne touchais rien sur la commission. Je suis un butin de guerre après tout.

-Merci...Ginny.

-C'est moi...Blaise.

.

Drago Malefoy avança lentement vers sa victime qui tremblait de tous ses membres sous le contrecoup de la douleur et s'accroupit près d'elle. Doucement, presque amoureusement, il enleva les mèches humides de sueur qui collaient au front pâle de Hermione, et essuya ses larmes.

-Granger, tout irait pour le mieux si tu répondais simplement à quelques petites questions, tu sais ?

Bien qu'elle ait l'impression, après les innombrables Doloris reçus, que des aiguilles chauffés à blanc pénètrent dans sa peau, Hermione surmonta la douleur pour répliquer d'un ton sans appel.

-Jamais. Plutôt crever.

Il lâcha un soupir et leva sa baguette.

-Endoloris...

.

Madame Rosépine était folle de rage. Voilà près de trois heures que Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux...ils se contaient leur vie par le menu ou quoi ?

Sveltlana Rosépine, en redoutable femme d'affaires spécialisée auprès des clients les plus fortunés, mettait un point d'honneur à présenter les filles les plus belles, mais aussi les plus saines sur le marché. Un peu comme un éleveur de bétail présenterait ses génisses les plus grasses aux grands exploitants.

Elle n'était pas honnête, certes, étant d'une nature manipulatrice, rusée et hypocrite qui l'avait envoyé à Serpentard à peine le Choixpeau eut-il frôlé le sommet de sa jolie tête. Elle se montrait maternelle et caressante avec ses prisonnières quand le besoin l'exigeait, mais ses fureurs étaient redoutées. Rares, mais explosives. Et elle sentait justement poindre une de ces crises de nerfs dont elle avait le secret. Drago ou pas, rien ne l'empêcherait d'expédier Granger_ ad patres_ si elle se sentait menacée...et c'était le cas. Aussi était-elle sur le point de commettre une infraction à ses propres règles et aller défigurer la brunette sur le champ.

Si elle avait eu vingt ans de moins, jamais elle n'aurait sourcillé devant une concurrence comme Hermione. À l'époque, bien des Vélanes auraient pu la jalouser. Et même aujourd'hui, elle gardait une beauté et une fraîcheur telles qu'elle paraissait dans la fleur de la jeunesse. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle puisse se permettre de mettre un homme aussi jeune, beau et fascinant que le jeune Malefoy dans son lit. Mais elle avait cette peur que le blond préfère la compagnie de maîtresses de son âge, pas de celui de sa mère.

C'était par amour qu'elle le voulait, et par stratégie aussi : qui se mettrait sur le chemin de l'amante en titre du bras droit de Voldemort ? Et puis il y avait cette fille, cette garce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment attirait-elle Drago ? Elle n'était même pas belle. Jolie, à n'en pas douter, avec un air à la fois innocent, mutin et sérieux. Elle n'avait pas la beauté flamboyante d'une Ginny Weasley, ni même les traits paisibles et élégants de Luna Lovegood, alors comment cette petite salope arrivait-elle à lui faire concurrence ?

Bien entendu, en femme amoureuse, Sveltlana n'était pas tout à fait objective. Elle ne voyait pas que Drago répugnait à sauter le pas eu égard de son sang, ni que Hermione était à des années lumière de vouloir son ennemi d'enfance dans son lit. Mais la belle dame était tout de même assez intelligente pour discerner un léger et imperceptible changement de tempérament chez Drago quand le sujet « Granger » était mis sur le tapis. Un intérêt manifeste selon elle qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'intérêt que pouvait susciter une prisonnière de guerre, mais plutôt l'intérêt qu'un homme porte à une femme qu'il convoite, ardemment et secrètement.

Les doigts de Madame Rosépine se serrèrent compulsivement autour de sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait interroger Drago à ce sujet au risque de s'attirer ses foudres. Alors, qui ?

Elle sursauta. Qui mieux que Blaise Zabini pourrait démêler les états d'âme sulfureux de son meilleur ami ? Aussitôt, elle activa une petite cloche de son bureau et Hélène apparut.

-Madame désire ?

-Dès que Blaise a fini de sauter la Ginny, envoie-le moi. C'est important.

Devant le regard noir à peine voilé de la réceptionniste, Madame Rosépine s'esclaffa.

-Je veux juste discuter avec. Tu pourras ensuite l'avoir tout ton soûl.

Hélène disparut pour aller patienter devant la porte de la chambre occupée par celui qu'elle aimait en cachette et sa rivale.

Une heure plus tard environ, Blaise pénétra d'un pas nonchalant dans le bureau de son amie qui se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Blaise, chouchou ! Thé ? Café ? Alcool ?

-Un peu de thé ne me fera pas de mal, ma chère.

-Assieds-toi, mon petit cœur.

Il s'exécuta et elle l'imita, lui tendant une tasse.

-Tout va bien avec Ginny ?

-Oui, parfaitement. Elle me ravit de jour en jour.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. C'est une petite sauvageonne et à vrai dire tu me sauves un peu la mise. Je ne voulais pas la laisser avec d'autres clients, de crainte d'une tentative de meurtre, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié seulement. Dis-moi...que ressent Dray pour la petite Granger ?

Sentant venir le danger, Blaise reposa sa tasse avec prudence.

-Rien, si ce n'est de la haine cordiale, profonde et solide.

-Bois, chéri, bois ! Mon thé ne te plaît pas ?

-Je n'ai pas soif tout compte fait.

-Tu me vexes, fit-elle mine de se fâcher.

-J'encours le risque, répliqua-t-il poliment mais une étincelle indéchiffrable au fond du regard.

-De la haine. Es-tu sûr ?

-J'en réponds, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme.

-Ne trouves-tu pas que la frontière entre haine et amour est parfois bien fragile ?

Blaise se pencha vers elle par-dessus le bureau sans se lever, ancrant son regard au sien et abandonnant tout faux-semblant pour clore d'un ton glacial.

-Fais très attention, Sveltlana. Tu es peut-être une amie de ma mère et de Narcissa Malefoy, tu as sans doute notre estime, mais ne va pas trop loin et range ta langue de vipère trop pendue. Ce n'est non seulement un Sang-pur que tu mets en cause avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais en outre tu l'accuses d'être amoureux. Et le Sang-pur en question est un Mangemort et le bras droit en personne. En plus tu uses envers un autre Mangemort de moyens peu orthodoxes pour parvenir à tes fins. Crois-tu que je ne te soupçonnerais pas d'avoir mis du Véritasérum dans mon verre ? Alors si tu ne veux pas, avec tout le respect que je te dois, finir à Azkaban, ne laisse jamais sous-entendre de telles choses devant qui que ce soit, encore moins devant Drago, et ne m'en parle plus jamais. Est-ce clair ?

Rendue blême de peur et de colère, Sveltlana hocha la tête, puis dit d'une voix chevrotante.

-Bien...bien entendu. Je...je suis désolée.

-C'est oublié. Bonne soirée, ma chère.

Blaise se leva, prit sa cape et sortit d'un pas brusque, repoussant Hélène qui essayait de l'aborder plus loin avec des œillades aguichantes.

Le métis, soucieux, descendit au petit salon où son ami se trouvait avec Hermione. Il soupçonnait le blond d'avoir une certaine forme de sentiments, bien sûr teintée de dédain et de haine, envers la jolie née-moldue. C'est pourquoi il se montrait si virulent : si cela venait à se savoir, ils étaient perdus, car comme meilleur ami, presque frère, il tomberait avec, il le savait. La rage de Voldemort devant ce qu'il considérerait comme une traîtrise ne connaîtrait pas de bornes et Blaise, à vingt ans, ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte et ce qu'il vit confirma ses craintes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drago était debout** devant le corps recroquevillé de Hermione, une expression torturée sur ses beaux traits. La jeune femme était évanouie et il était clair que le bras droit avait attendu ce point pour laisser montrer son désespoir. Il jeta sa baguette dans un mouvement rageur, puis alla prendre la petite silhouette dans ses bras avant de se retourner afin de la déposer sur un canapé.

Avant de la poser, il eut un geste étrange, dénonciateur de tendresse, qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à Blaise : il embrassa l'ancienne Gryffondor sur le front. L'ayant couchée, il recouvrit son corps d'une couverture et resta un moment à contempler le visage fin de Hermione éclairé par les lueurs de la cheminée. Il lui caressa le front et soupira, puis alla chercher sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme :

-Enervatum.

Hermione papillonna des yeux un instant, puis reporta son regard sur son tortionnaire, regard qui se chargea de peur et de haine. Une tristesse fugitive traversa les traits de Drago, puis il reprit son impassibilité légendaire et ce fut d'une voix glaciale qu'il parla :

-Tant que tu ne diras rien, tu souffriras, Granger.

Elle se redressa et croisa les bras, butée, avant de répliquer d'une voix faible mais ferme :

-Je mourrais avant de parler, Malefoy. Je te l'ai dit.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, provoquant un bond à la jeune fille qui tenta de s'écarter. Avec une moue machiavélique, le Mangemort étouffa son geste dans l'œuf :

-Reste assise.

Elle s'exécuta, sans le regarder, et il abattit une main possessive sur sa cuisse tout en continuant :

-Si tu bouges, tes amies auront à en souffrir, je te préviens.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'occulter les mouvements lents de cette main sur sa peau nue, qui descendait doucement jusqu'au genou avant de remonter à mi-cuisse.

-Granger, Granger, Granger. Que dois-je faire pour que tu parles ? Si tu le fais, je te protégerai des résultats, c'est promis. Tu seras intouchable...

-Même pas en rêve...

Sa voix tremblait et Drago comme Blaise qui espionnait toujours écarquillèrent les yeux. Hermione se maudit. En fermant les yeux, elle ne voyait plus son ennemi et pouvait à la rigueur ignorer que c'était sa peau contre la sienne mais ce faisant, elle était aussi plus à même de sentir le désir, violent, ignoble et traître, qui montait en elle. Hélas, ce même désir s'était fait sentir dans sa voix. Drago ferma à son tour les yeux, comme pour savourer cette sensation, et un petit sourire de contentement diabolique vint orner son visage.

-Granger...

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, presque caressante. D'étonnement, elle le regarda enfin, et ils restèrent un petit moment à se fixer, l'un ravi, l'autre surprise de leurs comportements respectifs. Elle finit par se racler la gorge et détourner les yeux, gênée, ses joues se teintant d'un rouge soutenu. Il sourit presque tendrement dans le vide et se leva pour remettre sa cape.

-Je reviendrai, dit-il avec douceur.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Bonne soirée, Granger.

Il sortit et Blaise fit mine d'entrer en même temps pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse d'espionner. Il rentra dans son ami :

-Ah ! Dray, désolé, je venais justement te voir. Il faut que je te parle d'urgence. Granger, dit-il avec un petit salut.

-Bonjour, Zabini, dit-elle poliment en se détournant, ce qui attira au métis un regard empli de jalousie de son ami.

Les deux hommes sortirent et aussitôt Drago prit son ami à parti :

-Pourquoi elle est si polie avec toi ? Tu te la fais en plus de la Weasley ?

-Non, répliqua froidement Blaise, mais tu sais, elle n'a aucune raison d'être polie et bien élevée avec un type qui la torture. Moi, elle ne m'aime pas, mais elle sait que je prends soin de Ginny, sa meilleure amie. C'est pourquoi elle fait preuve d'un minimum de respect. Et ne boude pas, je dois te parler.

-Fais vite. Je dois rejoindre Sveltlana afin de la...remercier de m'avoir laissé interroger Granger.

-Justement, c'est d'elle que je veux te parler. Fais attention à elle Dray, et je suis sérieux. Elle te croit amoureux de Granger et elle est prête à des moyens peu orthodoxes pour parvenir à ses fins. Je la crois tout à fait capable de faire du mal à Granger, et en plus elle a voulu m'interroger comme un vulgaire suspect tout à l'heure. Elle a osé mettre du Véritasérum dans ma tasse de thé...

-Tu as dit quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle demandé ?

-Je ne lui ai rien répondu. J'ai eu le temps de découvrir sa supercherie. Mais elle m'a demandé si tu étais amoureux de Granger...

-Moi ? Amoureux ? C'est la meilleure.

Blaise s'esclaffa :

-A d'autres ! Sveltlana est loin d'être stupide...et moi aussi.

Il récolta un regard noir de Blaise et entra dans le bureau de la maquerelle qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

-Dray, chériii !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es rien d'autre pour moi qu'une productrice de viande fraîche, fit Drago dégoûté. De quel droit oserais-tu tenter de régenter ma vie ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux magnifiques, innocente.

-Comment ? je...

-Mettre du Véritasérum dans le thé d'un Mangemort confirmé est passible de la peine de mort. Tu peux être considérée comme une traîtresse.

Sveltlana pâlit.

-Mais je...

-Silence, misérable femelle. J'ai couché avec toi une fois et voilà ! Tu te prends pour ma femme. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre d'une Sang-mêlée coupée Vélane ! Reste en dehors de mes affaires, salope !

Sous l'insulte, elle frémit, et son visage devint mauvais.

-Cela ne te dérange pas de t'envoyer une Sang-de-Bourbe, pourtant, siffla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, assura froidement Drago. Et si jamais quoi que ce soit devait arriver à ma captive pendant qu'elle est ici, même si elle attrape un simple rhume, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable et te punirai en circonstance. Moi seul ai droit de torture sur elle. Est-ce clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, cracha-t-elle.

-Bien ! J'espère que tu as profité de notre seule fois ensemble car c'est la dernière. Au revoir, Sveltlana.

La redoutable tenancière attendit que la porte claque derrière ses espoirs envolés pour laisser échapper sa rage. Drago sourit en repartant avec son ami tout en époussetant sa manche comme si il venait d'avoir un contact avec une morue. Ce qui était le cas.

.

Blaise dévisagea Drago, qui avait le regard dans le vide, son verre de Whisky négligemment posé sur ses cuisses. Le métis soupira.

-Tu l'aimes.

Drago le regarda étrangement :

Quoi ?

-Granger. Tu l'aimes.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Zabini, menaça doucement Drago.

Blaise écarta l'avertissement d'une main en se resservant de Whisky.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Tu l'aimes, je le sais, je le sens. Cela se voit dans ton regard.

Drago prit le parti d'en rire.

-Voyez-vous cela ! Mesdames et Messieurs, le grand Blaise Ortino Zabini, spécialiste en relations homme-femme, effectue une psychanalyse gratuite ! Tu es con ou quoi ? Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de Granger. Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux tout court.

-Ne nie pas que tu as au moins envie d'elle.

Le blond, désabusé, haussa les épaules.

-Tu reconnais que c'est un sacré bout de femme, non ? N'importe qui banderait en la voyant.

-Pour te connaître depuis l'enfance, j'ai bien vu le désir dans ton regard qui semble impassible aux autres à chaque fois qu'elle te passait sous le nez.

-Tu as sans doute raison, capitula Drago, j'ai envie d'elle.

Avec un grand sourire, Blaise s'exclama :

-Enfin ! On avance ! Voilà qui est mieux !

Mec, le coupa son ami d'une voix fatiguée, j'ai envie de tout ce qui a un trou, des seins et une belle tête sur un beau corps.

-Elle, c'est différent, se buta Blaise. Et encore une chose : si tu as tant envie de te la faire, pourquoi ne la prends-tu pas quand tu vas chez Sveltlana ? C'est une pute. Elle sera obligée de t'ouvrir les cuisses.

Drago resta bouche ouverte, sans trouver à y répondre.

-Je le savais, cria Blaise avec une moue triomphante. Tu ne le fais pas parce que tu la respectes ! Et pourquoi la respectes-tu ? Parce que tu l'aimes !

-Ta logique est stupidement illogique, ironisa le blond en détournant néanmoins le regard. Je ne le fais pas parce que si elle doit s'offrir à moi ce sera de son plein gré...

-Parce que tu l'aimes !

-...parce que je ne m'abaisse pas à toucher à une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il y eut un silence bref que Blaise voulut couper, mais son ami le devança avec un sourire sournois :

-Et toi, avec Jaimie ?

-Ginny, corrigea machinalement Blaise.

En voyant le sourire victorieux de son ami il comprit son erreur et se mit à bafouiller.

-Euh non mais je...euh, c'est à dire...enfin plutôt...

_-Toi_, tu es amoureux, ricana le jeune Malefoy.

_-Moi_ je ne le cache pas, rétorqua froidement Blaise.

Cela jeta un froid. Froid que Théodore Nott mit à profit pour entrer dans le salon de repos des officiers en sifflotant pour venir s'avachir sur un canapé sans un mot et se servir à boire.

-Alors, demanda le métis d'une voix forte, c'était bien avec Luna Lovegood ?

Théo lui renvoya un sourire étincelant.

-Oui. On a discuté, c'était sympathique.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Théo les couvrit d'un regard étonné. Blaise refit surface en hoquetant et se tenant le ventre alors que Drago tapait du poing contre le bras de son fauteuil.

-Quoi, se lassa Théo.

-Ta maman ne t'a jamais expliqué pour quelle raison on va chez les putes, Théo ?

Le brun foudroya le métis du regard.

-Je le sais pourquoi, pauvre connard. Mais faire l'amour à Luna ne m'intéresse pas. Elle est...c'est étrange. Désarmante de candeur, mais pourtant si intelligente, et remplie de joie de vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle subit...avec toutes les saloperies que j'accomplis comme Mangemort, j'ai comme l'impression de me purifier en me confiant à elle. Comme si le fait qu'elle vienne du côté de la Lumière me lavait de mes péchés.

-Que c'est lyrique, se moqua Drago.

Théodore ramassa les vestiges de sa dignité, s'offusquant de « ces barbares » qui étaient ses amis, et s'en alla tête haute sous les fous rires incontrôlables des deux autres.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un moment...mouahahahaha (rire sadique. Silence. Reprise) mouahahahahahahaha! attendu, je pense. Bien à vous, DIL.**

**.**

**La première chose** que Hermione vit en sortant à son tour du salon, un quart d'heure plus tard, encore secouée, plus du désir fulgurant et incompréhensible qu'elle avait manifesté devant son tortionnaire que des Doloris subis, fut une Madame Rosépine particulièrement furieuse. La redoutable et redoutée maîtresse des filles la saisit par les cheveux, le visage déformé par la rage, et la jeta à terre. Hermione, ébahie, se réceptionna difficilement à quatre pattes, mais le coup de pied qu'elle reçut dans le ventre l'envoya rouler au sol.

-Espèce de petite salope, fulmina la mégère, sale putain. Je vais te le faire payer, garce !

Un deuxième coup de pied fit craquer les côtes de Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, lui ôtant le souffle, mais la tenancière ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle se mit à l'apostropher, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de pied, dans le ventre, les côtes, les jambes et même la tête de la jeune fille.

-A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon amant ! Profite bien de ses présences parce que le seul moment où tu auras du répit sera quand il te baisera, désormais !

Essoufflée, Sveltlana s'éloigna, laissant Hermione à moitié morte sur le sol.

.

Quand Blaise entra dans la chambre, il vit que Ginny l'attendait déjà. Celle-ci tapait du pied sur le sol, impatiente, un air redoutable collé au visage. Devant son regard flambant de colère, le métis ne put que se ratatiner.

-Blaise Zabini, hurla-t-elle dès qu'il fut entré. Je sais que tu te charges de mon bien-être et de ma protection ! Mais si tu pouvais calmer un peu tes amis, et spécialement Malefoy, quand ils s'en prennent aux miennes, et spécialement Hermione !

Blaise ne cacha pas son étonnement. Quand il avait quitté Hermione la veille, celle-ci allait plutôt bien. Endolorie, sans doute, secouée bien sûr, mais relativement bien.

-Drago ne lui a rien fait, se défendit-il, et moi non plus.

-Le beau visage de Ginny se tordit de haine.

-Rien fait ? Rien fait ! Je l'ai retrouvée dans le couloir devant le salon de repos hier, couverte de sang et de blessures, avec plusieurs os visiblement fractionnés ! Elle est dans le coma, parce qu'elle a reçu un coup à la tête, et n'en est pas sortie !

Cette fois, Blaise tomba totalement des nues.

-Pardon ? Non, Ginny, j'ai vu Granger hier en raccompagnant Malefoy et hormis quelques Doloris il ne lui a pas levé la main dessus. Elle était consciente, et allait assez bien pour ne pas en garder de séquelles physiques.

Ce fut au tour de la rousse de sembler étonnée.

-Je te dis que...

-Je te crois, Ginny, coupa rapidement Blaise, et je pense savoir qui c'est. Maintenant, je vais te quitter, j'ai quelqu'un à voir, d'accord ? Je repasserai sans doute demain soir. Tiens, ajouta-t-il non sans rosir en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

Elle rougit à son tour et les prit avant de les humer.

-Merci, Blaise. Elles sont absolument ravissantes.

-J'ai pensé à toi. Je les ai cueillies moi-même...elles ont ta douceur, ta fragilité, ta délicatesse et en même temps ce sont des championnes, qui se battent contre les mauvaises herbes qui tentent de les envahir et elles font front à toutes les épreuves de la Nature. En plus elles sont belles. Elles te ressemblent.

Ginny se détourna pour ne pas qu'il voie les larmes dans ses yeux et il eut le bon goût de ne rien lui dire à ce propos.

-Oh, Blaise...désolée de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.

-C'est oublié, ma _fleur_...mais à présent je dois y aller.

-Où cela, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la sortie :

-Protéger Granger !

La porte se referma et Ginny resta à rêvasser, tenant ses fleurs.

-Décidément, Zabini, je t'apprécie de plus en plus, murmura-t-elle avec un bref mais sincère sourire.

.

Mademoiselle Lavipérine se tenait en retrait, ses mains nouées dans son giron, raide comme la Justice, alors que Sveltlana, rageuse, secouait le petit corps de Hermione toujours inconsciente.

-Mais réveille-toi, debout ! Argh, s'agaça-t-elle en la lâchant pour se retourner vers l'infirmière. Ne peux-tu rien faire, toi ? Idiote incompétente !

-Rien, assura sèchement la vieille femme. Et si vous voulez vraiment qu'elle se réveille, cessez de la secouer dans tous les sens. Je pense que vous en avez déjà fait assez.

Retournant sa colère sur son employée, la belle blonde se tourna vivement et pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction :

-Ne t'avise même pas de me donner des ordres, tu entends ! Ce que je fais ou non ne te regarde en rien ! Réveille cette fille ! Emploie de la magie noire s'il le faut, mais je veux que d'ici une heure, elle soit debout ! On ne sait jamais quand Dray peut débarquer et s'il sait ceci, il aura ma peau !

-Tant mieux, marmonna l'infirmière.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que j'essaierais, Madame.

-Essayer n'est pas suffisant ! Je veux que ce soit fait ! Bouge-toi donc, vieille peau, empotée !

Une voix plus glaciale que le vent d'hiver s'éleva de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-Si tu la voulais en pleine forme, il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

Pâle, Madame Rosépine se retourna lentement vers Blaise Zabini qui avançait. Il était impressionnant, terrifiant même, tellement la rage déformait ses magnifiques traits. Il arriva à sa hauteur et la gifla, d'une force telle qu'elle chancela et faillit tomber, yeux écarquillés devant la fureur de celui qui fut son ami.

-Je pensais que Drago avait été clair à ce sujet. Comment oses-tu défier la parole du bras droit de notre très vénéré Maître ! Cherches-tu à aller à Azkaban ? Ou pire, à mourir ? C'est ta dernière chance ! Après cela, tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Drago ne sera pas aussi clément !

.

Avec Luna qui se trouvait avec Théo, et Hermione à l'infirmerie, Ginny était désœuvrée. Elle passa dans les couloirs des domestiques et entendit soudain des pleurs parvenir de ce qui semblait être une chambre, mais dont la porte avait été mal refermée. Titillée par la curiosité, la jeune femme poussa ladite porte, qui grinça. La jeune femme qui pleurait devant sa coiffeuse leva la tête et Ginny put reconnaître avec étonnement Hélène, la réceptionniste, dont le joli visage était baigné de larmes.

-Que veux-tu, toi, aboya la blonde.

-Désolée, fit Ginny mal à l'aise. Je passais et...j'ai entendu pleurer alors je...désolée.

Hélène s'essuya les yeux puis se leva pour faire face à la jeune rousse.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ?

-Blaise. Tu l'aimes ?

-Non. C'est un client...

-Et lui ? Il t'aime ?

-Je ne crois pas, il m'apprécie...

Il y eut un silence seulement coupé par les reniflements de la réceptionniste.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui, murmura Ginny.

Le regard de Hélène parla pour elle.

-Écoute, soupira la rousse. Tu es réceptionniste ici. Tu es donc une fille honorable, mais les hommes ne te remarquent pas justement à cause de cela, alors qu'ils ont un tas de prostituées sous la dent. C'est pour cela que Blaise ne t'a jamais remarquée...

-Je suppose, souffla la blonde.

-Si tu veux avoir Blaise, tu dois le séduire, au lieu de te contenter de sourire et d'empocher l'argent de son entrée. Et la séduction ne doit pas s'effectuer à travers quelques sourires aguicheurs ou des paroles à double sens : il entre dans un bordel, c'est normal que les filles fassent ça. Non, il faut être plus...disons, plus culottée.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit et Hélène l'imita, buvant ses paroles.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas...propose-lui un dîner, je ne sais pas...

La blonde essuya définitivement ses larmes.

-Mais toi, tu vas le perdre si je sors avec, couina-t-elle, et tout le monde ici sait qu'il est ton protecteur...

-Je t'ai dit que Blaise était un client.

-Mais c'est plus que cela, non ?

-Peut-être...peut-être puis-je le considérer comme un ami. Et en tant qu'ami il me protégera toujours.

-D'accord, fut la réponse mal assurée. Merci, Ginny.

-Je suppose que tu es de service ?

Hélène eut un petit sourire coupable.

-Oui. Je suis partie quand...quand il est arrivé pour te voir. J'ai laissé les soins de la réception aux mains d'une serveuse, temporairement...je n'en pouvais plus. Dis, tu m'aideras à avoir Blaise ?

Ginny eut un petit sourire contrit. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal au cœur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je peux te considérer comme une amie ? S'il te plaît. Les filles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup ici, parce que je suis la nièce de Sveltlana et que je suis une femme libre.

-Tu es sa nièce ?

-Oui. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Elle est très violente et...je crois qu'elle a été la maîtresse de mon père. C'est pour cela que je la soupçonne d'avoir tué ma mère, sa sœur. Je suis orpheline, tu sais ?

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Cette femme-enfant fragile et romantique était la nièce d'une manipulatrice rusée et sans cœur. Et en plus elle avait sans doute tué sa sœur pour une coucherie avec son beau-frère. Elle était belle, la famille.

-Oui Hélène. Si tu veux, je serai ton amie.

Hélène lui offrit un sourire enjoué et elles allèrent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la réception, où la remplaçante de la blonde semblait se disputer avec Drago Malefoy. Reprenant ses allures professionnelles de mannequin, Hélène s'interposa.

-Merci Laura. Je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Malefoy.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, soulagé :

-Ah ! Hélène, Merlin merci. Cette cruche ne semblait pas comprendre la moitié de ce que je dis. Je veux voir Granger, Hermione Granger.

Ginny, qui était restée tout près, renifla dédaigneusement :

-Cela m'étonnerait ! Étant donné qu'elle est dans le coma à l'infirmerie.

Le blond fit volte-face et dévisagea sans animosité les traits défigurés par la haine de Ginny.

-Pardon ?

-Hermione. Coma. Infirmerie. Toi comprendre moi ? Moi parler Anglais pourtant.

-Méfie-toi, Weasley. Tu as de la chance d'être la putain attitrée de Blaise parce que sinon...qu'est-il arrivé à Granger?

-J'ai comme dans l'idée que c'est toi qui l'as envoyée au carreau hier, cracha-t-elle, mais Blaise n'était pas d'accord. Il est parti en disant qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit et il se retourna vers Hélène.

-Hélène, où est Sveltlana ?

-Nous sommes lundi, donc soit en train de faire la conversation dans la grande salle, soit dans son bureau.

-Va voir où elle se trouve.

-Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Hélène, coupa Ginny, je vais prendre du repos. La fouine, salua-t-elle en ricanant.

-La belette, rétorqua-t-il.

Hélène revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Elle n'est ni au bureau ni dans la salle.

-Indique-moi l'infirmerie, je te prie.

-Suivez-moi.

Hélène le devança et il la remercia avant de pénétrer silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Il vit d'un regard un seul Hermione inconsciente et couverte de blessures sur un lit, Mademoiselle Lavipérine se tenant en retrait aussi sévère qu'une morte, Sveltlana se tenant la joue, et Blaise déclarant froidement :

-...oses-tu défier la parole du bras droit de notre très vénéré Maître ! Cherches-tu à aller à Azkaban ? Ou pire, à mourir ? C'est ta dernière chance ! Après cela, tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Drago ne sera pas aussi clément !

-Va te faire voir Zabini, hurla-t-elle. C'est cette salope qui a ruiné mes plans ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime Dray ? Non ? Ne cherche pas, tu es trop idiot pour en être capable ! Je mettrai cet homme dans mon lit quitte à utiliser la magie !

Drago s'avança lentement, d'un pas calculé, en sortant sa baguette. Les autres se figèrent.

-J'ai bien entendu les menaces que tu as proférées contre un haut représentant des forces armées du Seigneur et Maître de ce pays, dit-il froidement en regardant la dame aussi apeurée qu'une biche traquée dans les yeux. Le châtiment est la mort. En outre, tu as utilisé le Véritasérum contre un autre Mangemort. Le châtiment est également la mort. Enfin, tu as presque tué une prisonnière des Mangemorts sans autorisation, le châtiment est la torture. Je t'épargnerai la torture.

Il leva sa baguette et prononça sans préambule.

-Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert frappa Sveltlana qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle tomba doucement, sans un bruit et avec grâce, son visage inexpressif tant il était traversé d'émotions. Blaise toussota pour écarter le silence lourd qui s'installa et recula de trois pas. L'infirmière était clairement choquée. Étant le seul témoin à risques du meurtre sans procès d'une femme vénérée par le nouveau régime, ce fut vers elle que le blond se tourna.

-N'oublie pas, vieille femme. Tu n'as rien vu. Elle a piquée une trop grosse colère et en est morte.

Mademoiselle Lavipérine eut un sourire un peu tordu et elle avança vers la morte pour jouer la comédie d'une prise de pouls. Puis elle saisit une feuille et commença à y écrire tout en débitant.

-Sveltlana...Rosépine...cause...de la mort...crise cardiaque...

Drago sourit.

-C'est bien. N'oublie pas : un mot, et tu la rejoins en Enfer. Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur Malefoy.

-En échange de ton silence voici ce que je te propose, puisque tu sembles être une femme pleine de bon sens. Cela évitera aussi que des requins se déchiquettent pour obtenir ce bordel. Je t'en propose la direction. La place de la Rosépine. Vu ?

La duègne semblait aux anges.

-Entendu. Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Dès demain je chercherai une infirmière.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Nous en avons capturé une. Elle était au service des Résistants. Je pense qu'elle vous donnera toute satisfaction puisque son curriculum lui a permis de travailler à Poudlard. Elle se nomme Madame Pomfresh. Je la ramène demain et je verrai Granger.

La nouvelle tenancière fit une révérence un peu rouillée et on se quitta en silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée du retard!**

**.**

**Lorsque Drago se réveilla,** le lendemain, il eut la surprise de voir sa mère assise dans l'antichambre de sa chambre. Il l'embrassa sans cacher son étonnement de la voir là.

Narcissa Malefoy était une femme très belle, bien que proche de la soixantaine. Son front pâle était à peine ridé et hormis ses cheveux blancs, elle semblait bien jeune.

-Maman ?

-J'ai à te parler, chéri.

-Je suis désolé, Maman. Je dois conduire une prisonnière à la maison close du Chemin de Traverse.

-Une fille de joie ?

-Une nouvelle infirmière.

-Ah. Pour remplacer l'ancienne, celle qui a pris la place de ma défunte amie ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Drago remarqua les yeux légèrement rougis de sa mère. Il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir laissé sa rage l'emporter devant le traitement subi par Granger au lieu de songer à Narcissa. Était-il à ce point soucieux de la jeune prostituée ? Mais un autre détail le taraudait.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite, répondit-elle en lui tendant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour.

Il le déplia rapidement et en lut quelques lignes, qui accompagnaient une photo de la belle défunte.

_MORT DE SVELTLANA ROSÉPINE : NATURELLE OU COMÉDIE ?_

_Tard dans la nuit nous est parvenue une singulière nouvelle. Le décès de S. Rosépine, femme d'affaires dans le commerce et la vente de prostituées, et tenancière de la maison close « _Les plaisirs de Madame Rosépine_ », très populaire et approuvé par le nouveau et légitime régime. La dame est décédée hier soir d'une apparente crise cardiaque liée à un trop-plein de stress. Ses fureurs, provoquées pour un rien, étaient il est vrai célèbres._

_Oui, mais voilà : l'infirmière de ladite maison close, Mademoiselle Anna Lavipérine, qui a constaté la mort, vient d'accéder au poste de sa patronne, grâce accordée par des clients de haute influence de l'endroit, en raison, cite-t-elle, « _des nombreux services rendus au cours des ans, et de sa loyauté intègre envers la regrettée dame_ ». Mais est-ce vrai ? Coup du sort, ou alors machination ? Lavipérine a-t-elle assassiné Madame Rosépine, s'octroyant le poste du même coup ? La suite en page 3. Biographie de la défunte en page 12._

_Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Drago faillit sourire. C'était exactement la réaction qu'il attendait en faisant de la vieille la maquerelle. Que les soupçons se portent sur elle. Après, si elle était incompétente, on aurait à loisir de la remplacer.

Il regarda sa mère.

-Je suis désolé Maman. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien.

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Maman. Je dois vraiment accompagner la nouvelle au bordel.

-Je sais, chéri, souffla-t-elle. Mais rejoins-nous au moins pour le dîner, d'accord ? Nous t'annoncerons la nouvelle.

Elle se leva pour partir et il haussa un sourcil.

-Nous ?

-Oui. Ton père, Astoria et moi-même.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Astoria ? Dîner de famille ? Cela sentait mauvais.

-Et dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire, lança sa mère en sortant. Il est déjà dix-sept heures trente et nous souperons chez ton père et moi à dix-neuf heures.

Il sursauta. Avait-il dormi si tard ?

.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

-Monsieur Malefoy, salua poliment l'ancienne infirmière en hochant la tête. Asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme obéit et prit place face au bureau. Il sourit vaguement.

-Votre nouveau travail vous plaît-il ?

-Il me convient parfaitement, renifla-t-elle sans cesser de trier ses papiers. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais...le pouvoir et l'influence. Des facteurs extrêmement attractifs, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Si, rit-il en songeant qu'elle avait de l'intelligence à revendre.

-Sveltlana était sans doute merveilleuse au contact du monde, ronchonna Anna Lavipérine, mais en tant que gestionnaire elle ne valait rien. Il est grand temps d'y mettre bon ordre. En tant que personnel médical, on apprend la rigueur, l'organisation et la rapidité. Je pense également à rentabiliser plus de choses...

Drago haussa les sourcils. Elle semblait s'y connaître ! Finalement, peut-être n'aurait-il pas à la remplacer.

-C'est étonnant, fit-il, je me suis toujours imaginé que vous étiez vertueuse et effacée.

Elle sourit :

-Une manière bien subtile de mentionner une supposée incompétence de ma part ! Vertueuse ! Sans doute, pour ce qui est de ma personne. Mais je saurai mener ces filles et leurs clients. Je songe aussi à embaucher des mâles afin de plaire à une autre clientèle...pour être effacée...je pense que vous savez comme moi, Monsieur Malefoy, qu'un masque inflige plus de dégâts qu'un comportement comme celui de la Rosépine. Elle en est morte, cette sotte. Ainsi, les espions sont-ils plus utiles que mille fantassins.

Il éclata de rire. Il allait sûrement apprécier traiter et parler avec elle.

-Certes, acquiesça-t-il. Et je viens vous amener votre remplaçante.

-Parfait ! J'aurai grand plaisir à vous voir dans l'avenir Monsieur Malefoy. Aussi est-on plus fort, entre puissants, à établir des allégeances, plutôt qu'à se trancher la gorge.

-C'est aussi mon avis. Une dernière question : Granger ?

-Réveillée. Et en bonne santé. Elle reprend le travail dès ce soir.

-Si tôt ?

-La magie fait des merveilles. Rosépine avait raison de rentabiliser autant ses filles de cette sorte, mais je vais adjoindre à leurs vies un jour de congé par semaine.

-Voilà qui est plaisant.

-Certes. Un moyen de les reposer, cela sert d'avoir été infirmière, mais aussi de se les mettre dans la poche. Un moment pour souffler vaut bien plus ici, pour des esclaves sexuelles, que tout l'or du monde.

Drago sourit et la salua poliment. Oui, il allait aimer travailler avec elle dans l'avenir, sans avoir peur qu'elle malmène ses filles par jalousie ou qu'elle tente de lui sauter dessus à chaque instant. Il sortit dans l'air glacial de fin février et inspira vivement l'air. Le repas de famille. Merde.

.

-Te voilà, fils !

Drago rendit l'accolade amicale à son père et Narcissa, ravissante dans une robe émeraude pailletée, vint le prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Puis ce fut Astoria. C'était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, soit de deux ans sa cadette, brune, le visage pâle. Assez jolie, mais idiote comme un mollusque, et de Sang-pur. Ce fut surtout en sa présence que Drago trouvait bien des attraits à sa Sang-de-Bourbe préférée.

Il alla pour lui faire un baise-main, mais elle se jeta sur lui afin de lui coller un baiser particulièrement humide sur les lèvres, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents en s'éloignant vers la salle à manger, fière comme un paon d'avoir réussi son coup. Drago s'essuya la bouche avec une mine dégoûtée, ce qui amena un rictus amusé à sa mère et une remarque assez mal venue de son père :

-C'est pas comme ça que je vais devenir grand-père, moi !

Son unique fils le foudroya du regard et suivit les femmes.

Comme il se devait, durant le repas succulent préparé et servi par des elfes de maison, on parla avec légèreté. Lucius annonça la nouvelle loi sur la surveillance des nés-moldus non prisonniers de camps de travail, Narcissa parla des ragots comme quoi Madame Crabbe mère aurait été surprise avec Monsieur Selwyn, Drago détailla le fonctionnement du nouveau système de suivi des espions, et Astoria écouta tout le monde en hochant frénétiquement la tête et en s'esclaffant comme une ivrogne quand il convenait de rire délicatement. Parfois aussi elle perdait le fil de la conversation et coupait d'une voix naïve et enfantine :

-J'ai acheté une robe violette, tu vas l'adorer chériii !

Ou bien :

-Je pense avoir grandi de deux centimètres, oh c'est affreux, mes pieds vont grandir aussi et je ne rentrerai plus dans mes chaussures !

Et parfois aussi :

-Je t'aime mon chouchou !

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas qu'on entra dans le vif du sujet, avec le café pour ces dames, purement français, et le digestif des messieurs.

-Drago, chéri, commença doucement Narcissa voulant préparer son fils pour ce qui allait suivre...

-Nos parents ont trouvé une date pour le mariage et on se marie dans huit mois c'est trop bien hiiiiiii !

Le blond blêmit et se figea. Il nota à peine que sa fiancée arrangée lui dévorait à moitié une joue dans ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme des baisers tendres et délicats. Se marier. Avec cette...il savait que cela allait finir par arriver, évidemment, mais si tôt ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il tout bas.

Astoria fut coupée dans son monologue sur l'importance que les serviettes de table soient crème et non blanc cassé et le regarda :

-Où vas-tu mon chéri ? Veux-tu m'en parler ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il avec tant de froideur et de hargne que tout le monde se tut.

Il balança sa serviette sur la table et se leva, sortit à grands pas et transplana au-delà des limites du Manoir Malefoy.

.

Blaise fut étonné que son ami transplane chez lui, au milieu du salon où il buvait un dernier verre avant d'aller rejoindre Ginny. Il était seul : sa mère s'était absentée à un rencard amoureux. Encore un beau-père qui mourrait mystérieusement en lui léguant un tas d'or !

En voyant les traits torturés de son ami, Blaise se leva et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener près d'un fauteuil.

-Assieds-toi, Dray...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Drago ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vide, et saisit une bouteille de Whisky pleine qu'il amena à sa bouche avant d'en avaler près de la moitié cul sec. Blaise semblait effrayé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Le blond inspira doucement et dit,

-Je vais l'épouser dans huit mois.

Blaise grimaça. En effet...étant de Sang-mêlé, il n'avait pas à se contraindre à un mariage forcé, mais il se représentait parfaitement bien le désespoir où devait se trouver Drago. Astoria Greengrass, jolie mais sans plus, idiote, jalouse...mais elle était la seule femme de Sang-pur disponible suite au décès de sa sœur un an auparavant, dans un combat contre des rebelles dirigés par Granger. Daphné était la femme que Drago devait épouser originellement et s'il n'en était pas amoureux, au moins aurait-elle fait une épouse convenable. Sa sœur hélas n'avait ramassé que les miettes, quand les fées s'étaient penchées sur son berceau.

Peut-être était-ce aussi la mort de Daphné Greengrass qui aidait Drago à détester autant une femme qu'il aimait malgré lui. Hermione. N'était-elle pas la commandatrice de la mission sabotage qui avait causée la mort de Daphné ?

-Putain, j'en reviens pas, chuchota le métis.

-Sois mon témoin, hurla Dray. Que j'ai au moins quelqu'un avec qui boire un coup à mon désespoir le jour J !

-Calme-toi...

-Me calmer ? Tu sais quoi mec ? Avant d'aller voir ta rouquine, moi je veux me bourrer la gueule.

Et il ravala aussi sec une longue goulée sous les yeux effarés de Blaise.

**Prochain chapitre: avancée significative...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sacrée avancée dans ce chapitre...je sens, je ne sais pas pourquoi, que cela va vous plaire...*clin d'oeil complice* à toutes, mes chéries! DIL.**

**.**

**Drago hoqueta** et tenta de stabiliser son regard sur Blaise sans y parvenir du tout. L'alcool coulait dans ses veines, se répandant comme un venin libérateur. Le métis lui-même avait la tête qui commençait à tourner, mais cela allait encore : il avait fait parfois semblant de boire pour mieux surveiller son ami qui descendait verre sur verre sur verre et dont la conversation devenait de plus en plus décousue.

-Dray, dit prudemment le métis, je pense que tu devrais aller dormir et moi aussi.

-Conneries, beugla le blond en reposant violemment son verre sur la table basse pour se resservir. Tu voulais aller voir ta femme, non ?

-Ginny n'est pas ma femme, dit tranquillement le métis.

-Bah ! Elle le sera un jour. Même si c'est une traîtresse, si elle fait amende honorable...parce que c'est une Sang-pur...toi au moins tu pourras épouser la femme que t'aime...

Il hoqueta encore bruyamment et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

-Non, je préfère rester avec toi ce soir, avança le métis.

-Foutaises ! Tu voulais aller sauter ta Ginny, on y va.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-On ?

-Ouais, on ! Toi tu vas avec la rouquine belette ou belette rousse, chai plus, et moi je vais aller me faire une autre putain !

Il se leva, chancelant, mais l'air décidé.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-La ferme, Blaise, coupa Drago sévèrement. Je suis entouré de gens qui dictent ma vie. Mes parents en m'imposant de me marier avec l'autre cruche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant de moi un soldat, maintenant toi...je croyais qu'on était frères putain !

Devant ce discours qui semblait stupide mais qui, Blaise le savait, reflétait de profondes vérités, il capitula :

-Bon, on y va ! Mais au moindre grabuge, je te sors par la peau du cul, vu ?

-Oui chef !

-Viens, je vais t'aider à transplaner.

Le métis agrippa le bras de son ami et ils disparurent dans un « crac ! » sonore.

.

Il atterrirent devant le bordel aux portes duquel toujours autant de monde se pressait. Le temps de rejoindre l'entrée, Drago glissa tout bas,

-Tu crois que Granger voudra bien que je m'occupe de son joli petit corps de déesse ?

Blaise masqua son rire par un toussotement :

-C'est une prostituée Dray. Tu demandes, elle fait.

Il continua à avancer de quelques pas puis, se rendant compte que son ami ne le suivait plus, se retourna, perplexe, pour voir le blond immobile, le foudroyant du regard :

-Ne traite plus jamais Granger de prostituée, d'accord ?

-Mais...c'est son emploi !

-M'en fiche. Granger est à moi, elle m'appartient.

-Content que tu reconnaisses ton grand amour pour elle, rusa Blaise.

-Ah ! L'amour...

Ivre, Drago poursuivit :

-Je ne peux pas l'aimer Blaise. J'ai pas le droit.

-Et tu voudrais ?

Il y eut un bref silence et Drago déclara tout bas,

-Oui, je voudrais. Oh oui. Putain que oui. Mais j'ai pas le droit, tu suis, vieux frère ? J'ai pas droit de l'aimer, alors je la déteste et à défaut de lui faire du bien je lui fais du mal...comme ça elle sent quelque chose de fort à mon égard tu vois ? De la haine. Comme ça je lui suis pas indifférent, parce qu'elle m'aimera jamais, elle...

Il renifla tristement et Blaise soupira en revenant vers lui et lui prenant le coude pour le faire avancer.

-Viens, mon ami. Viens.

Hélène, la réceptionniste, rougit en les voyant arriver mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Hélène bonsoir. Ginny ?

Frustrée, elle retint un soupir.

-Oui. Comme d'habitude. Monsieur Malefoy, désirez-vous voir la directrice ?

-Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, la pucelle de cent ans, déclara-t-il en se penchant sur le comptoir pour se retenir. Je veux Granger. Granger. Uniquement elle.

-Bien, fit Hélène étonnée. Vos baguettes ?

-Silence, femelle, coupa le blond avec un regard noir. Avec l'autre pute de Rosépine on avait le droit de les garder et avec la nouvelle cela ne change pas. Vu ?

-Vu, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous conduis à la chambre, laquelle désirez-vous ?

-N'importe, mais bouge.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Elle sortit sa baguette et transforma un morceau de parchemin en petit avion rose qui alla en voletant vers les vestiaires où Hermione devait se démaquiller suite à sa prestation sur scène. Ce soir elle avait un client, mais pour plus tard.

-Monsieur Malefoy, hésita Hélène, Hermione a un client pour minuit et...

-Quoi ? Rien à foutre. Je donnerai le double de ce qu'il donne mais ce soir, il n'y a que moi et elle, compris ?

-Parfaitement, capitula-t-elle. Monsieur Selwyn ne sera pas content cependant...

-J'en fais mon affaire. Maintenant, bouge !

Hélène le mena à une chambre toute simple, dépourvue de magie et décorée à l'ancienne avec un lit à baldaquin et des murs de chaux. Une voix s'éleva de la salle de bains, chaude et douce.

-J'arrive ! Installez-vous...

Drago s'assit sur le lit et produit une énième bouteille de dans ses robes. Il la déboucha et en but une gorgée, qu'il recracha aussi net en voyant Hermione sortir de la salle de bains. Son petit body émeraude ne cachait rien de ses formes, et était agrémenté d'une jupette à volants. Son visage anxieux se plissa de dégoût en constatant l'identité de son client, le seul avec qui elle pouvait se permettre des chichis.

-Malefoy ?...Venu pour me torturer, c'est ça ?

Il ne tint compte ni de son dégoût, ni de ses paroles, et se contenta de la détailler, fasciné, en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il finit par déclarer d'une voix rauque :

-Tu es magnifique, Granger...

Elle vit l'alcool dans ses mains, son air perdu et embrumé et comprit aussitôt.

-Tu es ivre, ma parole !

-Sans doute...

Il sortit sa baguette et un réflexe la poussa à reculer automatiquement. Néanmoins, il en donna simplement un coup, et une musique lascive sortit de nulle part. Il rangea sa baguette et fit signe à Hermione d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit prudemment. Qui savait de quoi était capable un Malefoy saoul ? Toujours assis au bord du lit, il posa sa bouteille à terre et attrapa avec une étonnante douceur, mais une grande fermeté, ses cuisses pour la ramener entre ses jambes, contre lui. Il posa un moment sa tête contre son ventre, et Hermione crispée se contenta de laisser ses mains reposer sur les épaules du blond, de plus en plus nerveuse. Soudain il leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et dit :

-Danse pour moi, Hermione.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée et sceptique à la fois de sa douceur, de son ivresse et de l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle recula doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, et se mit à onduler en rythme. Drago ne la quitta pas du regard, saisit sa bouteille et recula à son tour sur le lit pour s'appuyer moitié assis moitié couché contre les multiples oreillers.

Il était fasciné par la sauvagerie et la douceur qui se dégageaient de Hermione. Elle était une femme à plusieurs facettes et cela se ressentait dans sa manière de bouger sur la musique, à la fois une femme terriblement séduisante mais étrangement enfantine, déterminée et incertaine, forte et fragile. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans les méandres d'un temps meilleur, un temps où elle ne subissait pas les humiliations et les coups de reins de ses ennemis.

Un temps où elle riait, joyeuse, en se roulant dans la neige en décembre, où elle bronzait près du lac de Poudlard en été avec un livre. Un temps où son frère de cœur et son amoureux étaient encore de ce monde, où elle était libre et où elle combattait de toute son âme les méchants, où les insultes de Drago semblaient des échanges de gosses un peu virulents. Mais elle était là, et elle devait le savoir. Prisonnière d'un bordel de luxe, où des hommes qui ne voulaient que sa mort venaient pour la battre, l'insulter et la violer en glissant des pièces d'or dans les mains d'une tenancière qui la méprisait. C'était une danse de la résignation mais aussi de l'espoir. Il était hypnotisé.

Finalement, la musique s'éteignit en douceur et elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui. Sans regarder, il jeta sa bouteille au fond de la pièce où elle se brisa et répandit ce qui en restait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cillèrent, se regardant intensément. Elle comprit l'invitation de Drago et le rejoignit, montant à quatre pattes sur le lit pour glisser sur lui. Il frissonna et passa une main dans son dos, qu'il appuya doucement pour la coller contre lui.

-Embrasse-moi...chuchota-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Toujours cette intensité dans l'échange, cette tension sexuelle électrisante de part et d'autre.

-Granger...

Son regard, son ton la suppliaient, mais elle ne voulait pas...ils savaient tous deux pourquoi. Une pute n'embrasse pas son client. Cela est réservé à l'amant de cœur, celui qui est choisi. Mais lui voulait tellement plus d'elle...il voulait son consentement.

-Hermione...

Elle soupira et se rendit. Son cerveau était anesthésié. Depuis combien de temps un homme n'avait pas fait réellement attention à elle ! Lui montrant son désir et pas seulement la possession ou l'envie de se vider. Poussée par une force supérieure à sa volonté, elle obéit et s'abaissa vers lui.

Ce fut un baiser chaste mais rempli d'émotions. Tristesse, joie paisible, réciprocité tranquille. Drago laissa échapper un faible gémissement, et accentua la pression de sa main sur son dos tout en laissant l'autre courir sur la hanche de sa belle. Elle comprit et ouvrit la barrière de ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer sans timidité, avec grâce, presque comme si elles se connaissaient et se retrouvaient. Se complétaient, en somme.

Une chaleur insoutenable sembla prendre possession de la pièce, la température devait monter de quelques degrés. Hermione oublia tout. Qui elle était, qui il était, où ils se trouvaient et en quelles circonstances. Ils étaient juste cela : une femme et un homme, des amants, qui se désiraient. Leurs langues se mouvaient en un ballet sensuel, se caressant, sans violence et sans précipitation mais avec tout le feu qui convient à deux caractères haut en couleur.

Seul le manque d'oxygène, et à son paroxysme, les poussa à s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Drago l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans la sensation incroyable du désir, il murmura tout contre sa peau :

-Je t'aime, Hermione...je t'aime tellement.

Le charme, pour elle, fut rompu et elle se redressa vivement.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ?

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

Il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-T'aime...

Un nouveau baiser.

-Hermione...

Encore un, avant de faire courir ses lèvres sur son menton, sa joue, sa tempe, le vide...le vide ? Hermione s'était arrachée à son étreinte, haletante et les larmes aux yeux. Elle le fixa sans le voir vraiment et il ne comprit pas, tout à son désir et à son ivresse :

-Hermione ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Quoi ?

-De dire des choses pareilles ! Tu n'en as pas le droit, espèce de salaud !

Les larmes coulaient librement à présent et Drago tenta de se lever en vain, un vertige le saisissant.

-Hermione...Granger, Granger écoute-moi...

-Non ! Comment oses-tu ? Enfoiré !

Elle fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte alors que Drago, sans succès, l'appelait en essayant de se lever. Elle disparut dans le couloir en claquant la porte alors qu'il s'étrangla :

-Granger, putain...reviens...

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et se retourna pour mordre ses oreillers avec force en poussant un hurlement de rage étouffé par le tissu, frustré, peiné et comme vide de l'intérieur.

.

Hermione courut se réfugier dans la salle de bains de sa chambre, tremblant. Comment avait-il osé, seulement osé jouer avec elle ! Une torture de plus ! Pourtant, il semblait bien trop ivre pour cela...mais de toute manière la jeune femme n'en était pas là. Elle tentait d'analyser ses propres réactions et sentiments. Elle avait désiré Malefoy. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et pire, elle l'avait embrassé. C'était quoi son problème ? Elle n'osa même pas affronter son reflet dans la glace et se tourna vivement vers la cuvette des toilettes pour rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quand Blaise trouva** un Drago installé sur le fauteuil du salon en revenant de sa séance câlins avec Ginny, il crut s'arracher les cheveux ou se pendre par les pouces, au choix. Celui-ci, hébété, n'avait visiblement ni dormi de la nuit, ni décuvé, et arborait l'air légèrement craintif de celui qui sait qu'il a fait une idiotie incroyable et s'apprête à le regretter de toute son âme.

Blaise débarqua de la cheminée, poussa une exclamation et leva les bras au ciel avant de se masser l'arête du nez, l'air profondément las.

-Drago...débuta-t-il d'un ton qui fit même frémir l'héritier Malefoy.

Le blond aux yeux tantôt azur tantôt métal sursauta, comme si l'apparition de son ami dans sa propre demeure avait de quoi étonner, voire même scandaliser. Puis il plaqua un grand sourire hypocrite sur ses traits :

-Ah ! Blaise, tu es rentré, te voilà. Tu vas bien ?

-Drago Malefoy, énonça d'une voix doucereuse le métis, généralement quand tu demeures planté chez moi à quatre heures du matin en pleine réflexion alcoolique, cela n'annonce rien de bon. Alors quand en plus tu as ce sourire coupable qui te flotte sur les lèvres, je n'aime pas, mais alors pas cela du tout...

-Oui, eh bien...

Il était rare de voir Drago perdre ses moyens. Sans doute seuls Blaise et Narcissa pouvaient se vanter d'être témoins d'une telle scène et la gêne et l'hésitation ne correspondaient en rien à la personnalité du blond.

-J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise...ou deux...

Blaise étouffa un soupir et s'assit en attente du carnage.

-Bon. J'ai...mais j'étais ivre ! J'ai dit à Granger que je l'aimais...

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout en revanche, c'est le sourire idiot qui vint fendre les traits de son ami qui le regardait l'air de dire « je le savais depuis le début, pauvre connard ».

-Et alors ? En quoi c'est mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Vous avez fait l'amour comme des sauvages ? Tu vas y retourner ?

-Oh, doucement ! Je te rappelle que j'étais saoul...elle s'est barrée en courant et en me gueulant que je n'ai pas le droit, va savoir pourquoi, on n'a fait que s'embrasser, et c'est mal parce que je ne suis pas supposé tomber amoureux d'une pute, d'une Sang-de-Bourbe par-dessus le marché !

Le sourire de son ami s'évanouit et le métis soupira en se frottant les yeux.

-Peu importe, Drago. Tu l'aimes ?

-Non.

-Là ce n'est plus du déni, c'est de l'aveuglement.

-Puisque je te dis que...

-_Je ne veux pas le savoir_. C'est tout ce qui te met dans cet état ? La déclaration de ton amour à Granger ? Si tu étais si ivre que cela elle n'a pas du en tenir compte. Elle a probablement mis cela sur le compte de la boisson.

-Je m'en doute, répliqua le blond d'un air malheureux. Simplement, eh bien...mais j'étais ivre, hein ! Eh bien...

-Dray, accouche. J'aimerais bien retrouver mon lit.

-J'ai tué Selwyn.

Le métis redressa si vivement la tête que ses os craquèrent mais il n'en tint pas compte et fixa son ami avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as _quoi_ ?

-Tué Selwyn.

-Mais c'est ton inférieur immédiat ! Le bras gauche, si je peux m'exprimer de la sorte ! Tu es malade ! Autant que pour Kenson Rowle, cela pouvait passer, mais Selwyn...non, non, non et non ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va devoir sévir, surtout si sa pétasse de femme se met à crier ! C'est un Mangemort elle aussi ! Tu es fou...

-J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne gueule pas, justement, fit le blond d'une petite voix. Mais j'étais ivre...

-Cesse de prendre ton ivresse comme excuse à tout ! Tu as tué et Serpentis Selwyn et Vipéranne sa femme, si je saisis bien ! C'est la mise à mort qui t'attend, pauvre sot ! Et pourquoi au juste ?

-C'était lui qui devait coucher avec Granger ce soir...

-Mais tu es un véritable psychopathe !

.

Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley, au contraire de leur amie, étaient dans une grande forme.

La première était très contente du retour de Théo qui venait la voir presque chaque soir et qui, tête à moitié baissée, confessait ses actes sous le règne de Voldemort comme s'il se trouvait devant un missionnaire de Dieu et non une prostituée de dix-neuf ans. Elle manquait de frissonner devant quelques-uns de ces récits, mais ne se décourageait pas.

Elle ne regardait jamais le jeune Mangemort avec dégoût ou déception, sachant la pression qui pesait sur ses jeunes épaules. Il ne devait pas être facile après tout d'avoir été éduqué à éradiquer tout sorcier possédant du sang moldu, avoir été enrôlé de force sous la bannière de Voldemort, et se rendre tout de même compte que ce qu'il faisait était mal, et vouloir se racheter. Mais, pris dans le système, comment se débattre ? Ils s'entendaient bien.

Parfois c'était la jeune fille qui parlait. Elle lui narrait ses souvenirs, ceux avec une mère aimante et joyeuse, avec son père adoré aussi, ceux de Poudlard. Ceux d'avant-guerre. Il s'allongeait souvent, tête sur les genoux de la blonde, et fermait les yeux avec un petit sourire comme s'il se représentait ce qu'elle décrivait de sa douce voix chantante, ce qui était certainement le cas.

C'était leur moment à eux, leur bouffée d'air frais dans la journée et si Théo payait la maison au prix qu'il aurait dû payer pour faire subir les pires outrages à la demoiselle, juste pour parler, ce n'était pas la nouvelle tenancière qui allait s'en plaindre. Oui, Théo adorait sa petite protégée et le faisait savoir. Il lui amenait des douceurs, des petits présents, et en échange elle lui offrait une certaine forme de pardon.

La veille leur conversation quotidienne avait pris une tournure agréable et étonnante pour Luna. Ils étaient comme d'ordinaire, lui avachi sur le dos et la tête sur les cuisses de la Serdaigle, elle assise contre les oreillers et lui caressant distraitement les cheveux en racontant les soirées qu'elle passait avec ses deux parents à la montagne.

-Théo ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Oui ?

-Tu viens ici souvent, pour me dire que tu es désolé de ce que tu fais, comme si je pouvais délivrer une forme de pardon. Mais n'as-tu jamais songé à agir ?

Il se redressa et la regarda ouvertement surpris :

-Comment cela ?

-Il est clair que tu hais Voldemort, ce qu'il te fait et ce qu'il te force à faire. Ta maman est décédée, et ton père, tu le détestes pour ce qu'il a fait de toi en te vendant à Voldemort. Comme quoi nous sommes tous des prostitués. Mais enfin, n'as-tu jamais songé à agir ? À te bouger, rejoindre les Résistants, l'Ordre du Phénix ? Cela rachètera bien mieux et ta conscience et ton rang quand nous serons débarrassés de ce mage noir.

Le brun eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Si, j'y ai songé, évidemment. Mais soyons réalistes, Lu. Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas près d'être vaincu. Avec Potter sont morts mes derniers espoirs, vois-tu. Je ne sais pas où rejoindre la Résistance parce que étant Mangemort, nous ne déjeunons pas tous les midis ensemble, et la moitié d'entre eux ne voudraient que ma mort, pas m'intégrer à leurs rangs.

-Ne sois pas malheureux Théo. Je suis certaine que ce serait possible. Tant que tu es avec moi. Je sais que Ginny et Mione te protégeraient aussi.

Il eut un sourire timide et contrit.

-Merci Lu. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sais ?

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

-Je sais.

.

Ginny, elle, tournoyait en se regardant dans la glace, plissant les lèvres, yeux ouverts, un rire dans la gorge puis s'arrêtait, honteuse...et reprenait son manège. Sa relation avec Blaise s'améliorait de jour en jour. Leurs relations au lit restaient passionnelles, conflictuelles, emplies d'une fougue et d'une sauvagerie pour définir un dominant. Leur lit représentait la guerre qui s'écoulait en dehors des murs de cette prison de la luxure.

Elle l'avait pris comme amant pour le remercier de sa générosité et ne le regrettait en rien. Peu à peu elle s'était étonnée, puis dégoûtée et déçue, et enfin plu à prendre du plaisir lors de leurs coucheries intimes sans gêne ni honte. À côté, elle se surprenait à trouver le personnage cultivé, généreux, tendre, qui rêvait d'autre chose que cette guerre pénible et prêt à l'entretenir de toutes les façons en plus de sa protection. Il la couvrait de bijoux, de mots doux, de fleurs.

À mesure que le temps passait, elle s'était prise à apprécier le métis, et en se regardant dans le miroir à ce moment en tourbillonnant comme une enfant, elle se demandait si elle n'en tombait pas un peu amoureuse. Blaise ne lui avait jamais caché son attachement mais elle ne connaissait pas les limites de son affection. Elle se mit à détester l'aide qu'elle apportait à Hélène, devenue une copine, pour attirer Blaise dans les filets de la blonde. Et à détester Hélène tout simplement.

Si elle était si heureuse devant son psyché, c'est que le beau métis lui avait offert une robe fleurie de bonne confection qui lui allait à merveille. De toute manière elle se doutait de la suite de sa vie. Servir son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'elle, car elle n'imaginait pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, puis coucher avec les autres clients et, quand elle aurait passé l'âge et la fraîcheur de se prostituer, elle serait vendue comme esclave ou tuée. Alors, elle pouvait bien profiter du moment présent, songea-t-elle en se remettant à exécuter des pirouettes enjouées.

.

Hermione n'était pas au meilleur d'elle-même et la redoutable duègne qui faisait dorénavant office de maquerelle lui avait déjà à plusieurs reprises fait remarquer, d'un ton menaçant. En réalité elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi son pire ennemi, celui qui l'avait rabaissée à l'école, capturée et torturée, venait-il un soir comme client, ivre, et lui déclarait son amour ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre et elle craignait plus le retour de Malefoy que jamais : comment se comporter devant lui ?

Elle s'en méfiait bien sûr. Il y avait quantité de choses dans le comportement du beau blond qu'elle pouvait pardonner et mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, d'autant que sa présence et ses caresses et baisers avaient été loin de la rendre indifférente, mais lui dire « je t'aime » était tout de même un peu gros. Elle avait du mal à définir cette relation, mêlée de haine, de souffrance, de désir et d'attirance. Quand il avait posé ses mains sur elle, elle aurait été prête à lui donner le monde s'il l'avait voulu, et être tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Il avait fallu cet aveu un peu gros pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Jamais elle n'avait tant désiré un homme. Pas même Ron. Avec Ron, il y avait cette tendresse, cette douceur, paisibles et tranquilles. Avec Malefoy, c'était un mélange de dominances, un rapport de force tout en fougue et en force. Cela n'enlevait en rien la douceur de ses baisers, la passion presque aimante de ses doigts, sa...bref ! Elle devait se reprendre. Maintenant, une semaine plus tard, elle y pensait encore à chaque instant et honorer ses clients au regard lubrique et aux mains violentes était plus dur que jamais.

.

Luna traversa le couloir lorsque Théodore était parti. Elle savait que Ginny devait encore se trouver avec Blaise, et que la pauvre Hermione devait être avec un ou plusieurs clients. Elle passa dans un coin pour changer de couloir et se rendre aux quartiers des domestiques lorsque soudain, un petit papier plié atterrit sur ses pieds.

Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. La seule personne qui aurait pu jeter ce morceau de parchemin était le garde à ses côtés, droit et digne, qui surveillait en silence et sans se faire remarquer l'escalier de service qui reliait les étages qu'elle allait emprunter. Luna le dévisagea et trouva soudain louche qu'il n'y en ait pas deux. Les gardes travaillaient toujours en binôme. Comme il y en avait d'autres quelques mètres plus loin, elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui. Les autres par ailleurs ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué ce silencieux échange.

Sans ôter son regard du mur en face de lui, le garde auteur du lancer de papier fit doucement et lentement un clin d'œil dans le vide, mais Luna sut qu'il était pour elle. Elle toussota et fit semblant de remettre son haut talon en place, ramassant le papier. Elle jeta un bref regard au garde en se redressant et celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, une fois, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Luna expira doucement et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Là, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle déplia le petit papier et, en lisant les quelques mots, blanchit au point qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Pantelante, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour s'en remettre, puis un petit sourire vint orner ses traits et, malgré la hauteur de ses talons, se mit à dévaler les marches à toute vitesse au risque de se rompre le cou, serrant le papier jusqu'à le froisser dans son poing fermé. Elle devait voir Ginny et Hermione de toute urgence afin de leur faire comprendre la nouvelle situation. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs du quartier domestique, gardant au prix de sa vie ce petit mot sur lequel était marqué :

_Ne perdez pas foi. Nous venons vous chercher. La Résistance ne vous oublie pas. Demain, même heure, nouveau mot._

_NL._


	14. Chapter 14

**Lorsque Ginny,** contente et satisfaite, sortit de la chambre de Blaise, elle fut littéralement envahie par une tornade blonde en petite robe noire qui lui sauta dessus. Blaise, remontant la capuche de sa cape hors de prix, ricana doucement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Lovegood. Je suis heureux de voir que le bordel ne t'a pas atteinte dans ta folie.

Il reçut un regard noir de Ginny mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Finalement, la fraîcheur que Luna ne manquait pas d'apporter avec elle ne faisait pas de mal, au contraire, et il savait que la demoiselle détenait le plus grand respect de Théo, ce qui était difficile à obtenir.

-Salut Blaise, haleta-t-elle.

Le métis haussa un sourcil devant l'emploi de son prénom mais ne dit rien, et de toute manière il aurait parlé dans le vent : Luna venait d'embarquer Ginny par le bras et avait filé plus vite que Severus Rogue de triste mémoire devant une bouteille de shampoing. Le beau Serpentard secoua la tête, amusé, et quitta les locaux du bordel qui portait à présent le nom sobre de « _La Maison aux plaisirs_ ».

Ginny crut se faire arracher un bras lorsque Luna les enferma dans leur chambre, essoufflée.

-Bon sang Luna mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'adorable blonde ne répondit pas mais lui tendit le mot. Sceptique, Ginny lut, puis, blanche, se laissa tomber sur un lit.

-Hermione, siffla-t-elle. Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas mais à compter de maintenant, si nous avons infiltré la maison close, assurons-nous d'être toujours sur nos gardes et de se méfier de tout le monde.

-C'est ce que nous faisons déjà, Luna.

-Je veux dire que Victoria ne devra plus pénétrer dans cette chambre, explicita la blonde.

Sérieuse, Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux la tuer ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour en arriver à cette extrémité, les Joncheruines te dévorent la cervelle !

-Comment veux-tu faire alors ?

-La menacer ? Je ne sais pas !

-OK, soupira la rousse, va pour la menace, mais qu'elle sache que je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer si elle ne se tait pas.

-Bien.

Hermione rentra dans la chambre à ce moment-là et elles lui sautèrent dessus pour l'informer des nouveautés.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut Ginny qui passa devant le garde indiqué par Luna et un mot atterrit à ses pieds à sa plus grande satisfaction. Elle rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait, puisque Luna se trouvait encore avec Théodore.

Alors, souffla la brune en cessant de se ronger les ongles.

-J'ai !

Elle déplia le parchemin et elles le lurent ensemble.

_Nous avons décidé de vous évacuer en même temps que Madame Pomfresh. Dites si d'autres personnes doivent l'être avec vous. Il suffira de trouver un moyen de le communiquer à notre espion infiltré. Nous avons un plan. Nous devons attendre encore une semaine. Nous devrons également recourir à votre aide._

_Courage mes belles. La liberté n'est pas loin._

_NL._

NL tenait, elles s'en doutaient, pour Neville Londubat et elles étaient heureuses de voir que, malgré six mois enfermées dans ce bordel doré sans nouvelles de l'extérieur, le combat continuait et que Neville avait pris la tête des opérations. Profondément attaché aux trois jeunes filles, il ferait de son mieux pour les libérer. Elles en étaient conscientes.

-Tu penses que nous pourrons libérer tout le monde, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Mione, soupira Ginny, s'ils le pouvaient ils le feraient. Neville ne nous demanderait pas de trier les libérés sur le volet.

-Mouais. Cela me rend coupable.

-Ne le sois pas. Dis-toi qu'une fois que tu seras de nouveau à la tête de la Résistance, tu pourras organiser la libération des filles d'ici. Ils doivent vouloir être discrets et je les comprends : cet endroit grouille plus de Mangemorts que le château de Tu-Sais-Qui et le manoir Malefoy réunis.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. Nous reviendrons les libérer. Vois-tu quiconque d'autre ?

Ginny rosit et Hermione darda un regard suspicieux sur elle. Néanmoins, la cadette Weasley dit !

-Je...je voudrais bien, mais il ne voudra jamais...

-Qui ?

-Blaise.

Hermione resta bouché bée.

-Blaise ? Comme dans Blaise Zabini ? Comme dans Mangemort ?

Ginny soupira et hocha la tête en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit :

-Oui. Mais il ne voudra pas...

-Mais pourquoi ?

La brillance des yeux de Ginny mit Hermione sur la piste. Une brillance qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années...depuis qu'elle était avec Harry.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui !

-Tais-toi, siffla-t-elle toujours pivoine. S'il te plaît Hermione, tais-toi.

-Mais comment...

-Peu importe, renifla la rousse. Mais c'est comme ça.

Hermione hocha la tête. Si Ginny était tombée amoureuse de lui, il devait avoir autre chose pour lui qu'un statut de Mangemort.

-Mais si vous vous aimez, pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

-J'ai dit que j'en étais amoureuse, et pas le contraire, répliqua Ginny un peu sèchement.

-Je suis désolée Gin.

-Pas tant que moi, ma chérie...

Et l'épaule de Hermione accueillit le visage en larmes de sa meilleure amie.

_._

Au moment même, Luna offrait un regard brillant et un sourire éclatant à Théodore qui haussa un sourcil :

-C'est la première fois que je te vois si manifestement heureuse.

-J'ai de quoi l'être et toi aussi, chantonna-t-elle. Viens t'asseoir. Ce soir, j'ai veillé à faire monter une bouteille de vin de Champagne pour trinquer.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de boire pendant le service ?

-A situation exceptionnelle, remède exceptionnel, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Sa curiosité piquée, Théo les servit et ils firent entrechoquer leurs coupes.

-A quoi trinquons-nous au juste ?

-A ma prochaine liberté, annonça-t-elle. À mon retour parmi la Résistance qui vient nous chercher.

Théo ressentit un brusque malaise.

-Tu t'en vas ? Je ne te verrai plus ? Ils vont vraiment le faire !

-Oui, oui, oui.

-Hein ?

-Oui je m'en vais, oui tu me verras encore et oui, ils vont vraiment le faire.

-Comment cela ? Si tu rejoins la Résistance je ne pourrai plus te voir.

-C'est bien pour cela que je voulais te proposer de venir avec nous.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin pétillant :

-Pardon ? je...viens ?

-Bien oui ! Tu avais dit que tu serais prêt à t'engager si tu en avais la chance.

Il n'eut qu'à regarder une fois le visage pâle, les fines lèvres, les cheveux blonds, pour sentir ces papillons étranges dans son estomac. Malgré lui, sa tête se hocha toute seule, et le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui offrit valait toutes les récompenses du monde.

_._

-Théodore Nott vient avec nous ?

-Oui. C'est sa seule chance de nous rejoindre. Pourquoi Blaise ne vient-il pas ?

Hermione soupira et profita de ce que la rousse, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes, bondit vers la salle de bains, répondit tristement :

-Elle croit qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle.

-C'est insensé. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi clairement amoureux de ma vie.

-J'en suis consciente. Par contre, Blaise ne viendra pas, je pense pour une simple et bonne raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Il est ami avec Malefoy et refusera de le laisser tomber.

-Pas faux. On dirait des frères. Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Blaise malgré elle ?

-Non. Non seulement il ne viendra pas mais en plus il empêchera Ginny de partir, et nous avec sans doute.

Elles se regardèrent en soupirant. Hermione pensa avec amertume que Malefoy gâchait une fois de plus leurs vies.

_. _

Hermione passa devant le garde qui semblait être des leurs et se tordit la cheville sur ses talons hauts. Feignant la douleur, elle gémit et s'appuya contre le bras tendu du garde avant de minauder,

-Excusez-moi du dérangement, pouvais-vous m'aider ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, je vais vous aider à regagner vos appartements.

-Merci !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier de service avant de se sourire. Le faux garde dit,

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Rock. Je suis l'espion...

-Hermione. C'est Neville qui te donne les lettres ?

-Oui. Étant garde je rentre « chez moi » à la fin de mon service...

-Bien. Le plan ?

-Il faut gagner la réceptionniste. On doit l'avoir dans la poche, qu'elle accepte de nous aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous allez sortir par la grande porte.

-Pardon ?

-Oui.

-Sous Polynectar ?

-Non. Telles quelles. À la date et à l'heure, que je vous ferai parvenir, des clients spécifiques, appartenant à la Résistance vous accompagneront chacune dans des chambres où vous peaufinerez les détails.

-Il y a un problème.

-Lequel ?

-Blaise Zabini. Il est le client attitré de Ginny. Elle n'en prend pas d'autres. Et Théodore Nott lui-même passe beaucoup de temps avec Luna.

-Et merde. Bon, j'en parle avec Nev. D'accord ?

-Absolument. Il y aura quelqu'un de plus avec nous.

-Qui ?

-Théodore Nott.

-Th...

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il vient, un point c'est tout.

-C'est vous la patronne, je le dirai à Nev.

-Bien. Je vais faire prévenir Pomfresh...

-Bonne idée la cheville, comme cela je t'amène directement chez elle.

-Bien. Prenez-moi dans vos bras comme si je ne pouvais pas marcher.

Il s'exécuta et amena la demoiselle faire tenir Pompom au courant.

Et une semaine passa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ginny n'aimait pas** se servir des gens. Elle n'était pas manipulatrice, bien que la guerre l'ait obligée comme tous les dirigeants à apprendre à calculer chaque coup. Hélène, la réceptionniste, devait être dans le coup, et elle ne parviendrait à rien si elle ne l'amadouait pas. Malgré que sa manière de faire les choses lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Elle alla voir la jeune fille un soir, la veille de leur libération par la Résistance, juste avant que l'une et l'autre ne prennent chacune leur service.

-Hélène ? Puis-je te parler une minute ? Je ne serai pas longue.

-Oui, bien sûr, fit la blonde avec un sourire d'une candeur désarmante.

La rousse la tira dans un coin, l'air conspirateur, et dit :

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

-Bien sûr Ginny !

-Demain soir, tu dois faire en sorte de laisser sortir un groupe de personnes dans lequel se trouveront Hermione, Luna et moi-même.

-La jeune femme eut une moue d'incompréhension.

-Quoi ? Vous vous échappez ?

-Ne me pose pas de questions et je ne te dirai pas de mensonges, répliqua Ginny. Peux-tu le faire je te prie ? Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'on t'a menacé, mais ne lance pas l'alarme dans les cinq minutes à suivre. Tu m'entends ? Cinq minutes. Plus tôt c'est nous qui risquons nos vies, plus tard c'est toi. Je t'en prie...pour une amie.

La blonde hésita encore et Ginny abattit sa dernière carte, celle qui était certaine de faire mouche.

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé de toi avec Blaise...

Si Hélène avait été un elfe de maison, ses oreilles auraient pointé vers l'avant.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Et, fit la rousse avec un air volontairement mystérieux, il se peut qu'un de ces jours prochains tu reçoives...une invitation à dîner...

Hélène en jouissait presque et la jeune Weasley eut envie de lui abattre un coup de massue sur le crâne.

-C'est vrai ?

_Non, je te raconte des conneries, pauvre idiote !_

-Bien entendu ma chérie. Il t'en parlera certainement lui-même. S'il te plaît. Cela lui fera plaisir...

-Oh, oui ! Bien évidemment que je vous laisserai passer !

Ginny la remercia chaleureusement et s'éloigna.

Leur plan allait se dérouler à la perfection.

Du moins elle le croyait.

_._

Théo se regarda dans la glace, pâle. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il allait s'apprêter à faire contre son ami, mais il le devait s'il voulait fuir et rejoindre la Résistance avec sa Luna. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Il sortit de la chambre qu'il occupait occasionnellement au manoir Malefoy et remarqua en fronçant les sourcils une agitation peu commune. C'était pourtant un lieu de passage et de rassemblement, mais ce soir était visiblement exceptionnel. Et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le brun. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit à grands pas la chambre de Blaise où il frappa puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Le métis sortit de la salle de bains attenante, portant seulement un pantalon, et lui sourit en le reconnaissant avant d'attaquer :

-Tu as vu ? Il y a du monde ce soir qui veut aller à la Maison aux plaisirs !

Le sang de Théo se gela.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu es un véritable ermite mon pote. Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Scorpion Avery et il a réservé le bordel pour l'élite. Tous les Mangemorts ont le droit d'y aller, mais je te préviens, tu pourras avoir de la concurrence pour ta Luna ! Pas de confessions ce soir, ricana-t-il.

-Tu veux dire qu'en gros c'est soirée VIP ?

-Ouais, fit Blaise en enfilant une chemise noire.

-Donc les entrées sont filtrées ?

-Ouais.

-Donc personne d'autre peut y aller ?

-Ouais.

-Sauf ceux qui portent la Marque ?

-Ouais.

Et merde.

Mieux que cela même.

MERDE.

Théo inspira doucement. Il ne devait pas y aller, c'était idiot, mais pourtant, si jamais la Résistance, qui ne devait pas être au courant de ce détail, décidait de frapper tout de même, il perdait sa dernière chance de liberté. Se maudissant, il attendit que Blaise ait tourné le dos pour lever sa baguette.

-Stupéfix.

Le métis s'écroula sans un bruit et Théo soupira. Cela était nécessaire pour que le sauveur de la Weasley puisse entrer dans sa chambre sans se faire déchiqueter par son amant. Théo fit léviter son ami sur le lit et l'y posa avec douceur, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mangemort.

-Zabini ! Zabi-oho !

Théo fit ressortir ce qui l'avait amené à Serpentard en un sourire tordu.

-Il a du abuser sur la boisson à mon avis.

Le Mangemort éclata de rire.

-Tant mieux ! Je venais voir si je pouvais démonter le cul de sa rouquine ce soir. Je crois que la question ne se pose plus, fit-il avec malice.

Théo ricana en cœur et sortit précipitamment. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait transplaner au bordel en avance et les prévenir...trop tard. La foule se déplaçait déjà tranquillement et bien ivre vers l'aire de transplanage au-delà du portail. Théo soupira encore et suivit le mouvement. S'il pouvait éviter la casse...

Un bras le retint et il se retourna vivement vers deux yeux acier qui le tinrent en respect.

-Dray ?

-Salut Théo. Tu vas au bordel ?

-Oui. Toi ?

-De même.

-Cela m'étonne de toi. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas ce genre d'homme.

-Je ne le suis pas, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en avançant obligeant son ami à en faire de même. Mais les soirées d'Avery sont spectaculaires. Je vais juste boire quelques verres de plus.

_Et voir Granger se déhancher sur la piste, histoire d'avoir une érection 24/24 au lieu de seulement 20/24_.

-Et toi ? Parti voir ta Luna ?

Théo lui sourit. Il espérait vraiment que Drago ne finirait pas dans la chambre de Granger. Il s'était occupé de Blaise déjà et ne voulait pas avoir en plus cela à régler.

-Où est Blaise, au faite ?

-Il dort, répondit platement Théo.

-Il dort, répéta simplement Drago.

-Il a trop poussé sur la boisson je pense...

-Ah. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?

Ils rirent ensemble et, arrivés au-delà du portail, transplanèrent en direction de la maison close.

_._

Théo enserrait son cocktail aux reflets rubis dans sa main droite, l'autre tapotant nerveusement sur le bois du bar. L'ambiance voluptueuse et respectueuse d'ordinaire avait totalement disparu. Les Mangemorts étaient les maîtres et entendaient bien le faire savoir, quitte à martyriser un peu plus les pauvres filles.

La salle où d'habitude les hommes regardaient avec adoration les prostituées se donner en spectacle et où les femmes s'éventaient avec des éventails en plume en guettant les filles avec des regards impressionnés, jaloux et maternels, n'était plus. Ce n'était qu'une vaste orgie à la romaine, qui donnait la nausée à Théodore lorsqu'il promena son regard sombre sur les hommes ivres, les parieurs qui jetaient les Gallions en l'air et ceux, lubriques, qui copulaient avec des filles devant tout le monde, sur les banquettes, contre les murs, au sol.

Granger, Weasley et Lovegood étant les stars de ce lieu, la nouvelle directrice avait exigé qu'elles se produisent en chambre. Et encore une fois il faudrait payer cher. Théo commençait à stresser. Où étaient ces foutus Résistants ? Et s'ils ne venaient pas ? Il vit au loin Drago, affalé avec sa nonchalance caractéristique sur une banquette, deux poules de chaque côté qui roucoulaient en le gavant de Champagne et de petits-fous et laissant leurs mains traîner partout où elles pouvaient. Théo esquissa un rictus et détourna les yeux.

Son attention fut alors attirée par l'arrivée dans la salle d'une demi douzaine de Mangemorts qui riaient en se tapant dans le dos, comme s'ils venaient de raconter une bonne plaisanterie. Théo, à son premier verre pour la couverture et loin d'être ivre, vit ce que les autres ne virent pas : leurs petits gestes réprimés dénonciateurs de stress, leurs regards vifs et perçants qui embrassaient la foule. Théo se sourit mentalement.

L'Ordre du Phénix était dans la place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Théodore regarda** le petit groupe s'installer au bar près de lui et décida d'aller les voir.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement. Belle fête, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, acquiesça l'un des infiltrés. De belles nanas, du bon vin, de la bouffe de luxe, que demander de plus ?

-Tu as raison !

Théo tendit la main avec un regard appuyé en précisant,

-Théodore Nott, enchanté.

Il sentit l'homme se raidir sous sa poigne, signe qu'il avait compris. D'ailleurs l'arrivant le regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et de sympathie.

-Ravi, moi c'est Rock Skyfalcon. Tu m'as l'air d'un type bien. On prend une fille tous les deux ?

-Je te conseille Luna Lovegood, répliqua le Serpentard avec un clin d'œil.

-Je te suis ! Allons voir la vieille.

Ils allèrent payer la tenancière puis montèrent dans la chambre de Luna. En même temps, un autre homme se glissait dans la chambre de Ginny et encore un autre dans celle de Hermione, qui était hélas en « bonne » compagnie. Le Mangemort se trouva aussitôt stupéfixé et ligoté avant d'être amené dans la salle de bains, puis l'intrus se tourna vers Hermione.

-Le plan est simple. Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à la porte. Nous devons y aller...

Il sortit une montre à gousset en argent.

-Dans seize minutes exactement, nous partons les derniers. Luna d'abord, puis Ginny, puis Pompom et enfin nous.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et un silence tendu emplit la pièce. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur à s'arracher les cheveux.

.

Luna s'appuya au bras de Théodore alors que Rock leur dit,

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée puis je fais demi-tour pour Ginny. Je pars en dernier. N'oubliez pas, si on vous arrête ?

-De dire que j'ai payé pour la ramener finir la fête chez moi, exceptionnellement, acquiesça Théo. J'ai compris.

Ils se regardèrent en soufflant un bon coup. Puis Rock marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un Mangemort passant dans le couloir à ce moment-là, il fit semblant de se remettre les habits en place avec un sourire entendu. Son prétendu compère le lui rendit en s'engouffrant dans la chambre voisine. Les poings de Rock se serrèrent.

-On y va. Je vous suis.

Luna et Théo sortirent tête haute de la chambre, bras dessus bras dessous. N'est-ce pas dans la lumière qu'on a le moins de chance de découvrir l'ennemi caché ? Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et Rock leur fit un bref sourire avant de faire semblant de contempler les décorations merveilleuses de l'endroit en les veillant du coin de l'œil. Et évidemment, cela ne manqua pas.

-Eh Nott ! Vous allez où ? C'est bien une pute avec toi ? Tu veux la faire sortir du bordel ?

La moitié de l'entrée bondée se tourna vers eux, brusquement silencieuse. Théo déglutit puis se tourna pour faire face à l'importun, un sourire impertinent aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir, McKraidhle. Je ramène cette salope chez moi finir la soirée. J'ai payé, je peux non ?

-Bah ! Profite, beau gosse !

Le Mangemort ivre et Théo se sourirent alors que l'entrée éclatait de rire, et Luna prit grand soin à se constituer un visage contrit, comme si ce n'était pas sa liberté mais bien l'Enfer qui l'attendait dehors...

-Monsieur Nott a tous les droits, il a payé, coupa la blonde de la réception Hélène. Veuillez circuler.

Théo voyait que Rock commençait à être nerveux. Et cela empira quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison close.

Blaise Zabini.

Il semblait dans une fureur noire et parfaitement remis du maléfice lancé par son ami.

-Toi, l'apostropha-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'as lancé un Stupéfix, hein ?

Puis il regarda Luna, soupçonneux.

-Et que fait-elle ici ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas la ramener !

À ce moment-là ce fut Anna Lavipérine qui fit son austère apparition, attirée par l'attroupement de son hall.

-Tout va bien ? Miss Lovegood, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je...je...

Et comme pour faire exploser le bouquet final du feu d'artifice, Ginny et son accompagnateur, dont c'était le tour de descendre, apparurent dans l'entrée à leur tour, jetant un immense silence. Les regards de Blaise et de Lavipérine allaient de Théo à Ginny à Luna à l'inconnu. Et soudain la lumière se fit. La vieille mégère se mit à hurler en pointant les quatre du doigt.

-Arrêtez-les ! Ils tentent de s'enfuir ! Arrêtez-les !

Rock s'éclipsa rapidement dans le capharnaüm que l'annonce engendra vers les quartiers domestiques. Hermione devait absolument partir, maintenant, avant qu'ils ne la séquestrent. Il lança un regard à l'homme avec la née-moldue qui comprit et en un battement de cils sortit deux baguettes : la sienne, et une autre, anonyme, qu'il jeta à la brune.

-Nous sommes repérés, haleta-t-il. Nous devons partir maintenant !

Madame Pomfresh et son gardien profitèrent de l'ambiance régnante pour s'éclipser. La brise nocturne fouetta les joues de la vieille dame et elle transplana avec son sauveur.

Dans l'entrée c'était un brouhaha sans nom. Ginny et son sauveur, un Français nommé Pierre, avaient réussi à atteindre Théo et Luna. C'était la débandade. Les sorts fusaient de partout. L'alcoolémie avancée des adversaires était un atout pour eux, mais ils se battaient à un contre vingt. Ils faiblissaient. Et rapidement d'ailleurs.

Ginny, fidèle à elle-même, déployait des maléfices impressionnants, rendant coup pour coup, œil pour œil. Sa chevelure rousse tournoyait autour de son visage alors que ses poignets maigres se mouvaient avec agilité pour darder sa baguette sur quiconque d'assez sot pour l'approcher. Elle avait tout de la lionne. Luna, elle, utilisait surtout des sorts de protection destinés à assurer le petit groupe de quatre contre les attaques, et paraît les coups avec dextérité.

Les filles échangèrent un regard excité. C'était non seulement leur premier combat mais leur première utilisation de la magie depuis des mois. Elles étaient pleines de magie non dépensée et cela se faisait remarquer. Pierre assurait les arrières et Théo, qui évidemment connaissait les manières des Mangemorts, leur renvoyait leurs sorts au même jus et à la même cuisson.

Puis ils sentirent quelqu'un près d'eux et soufflèrent : Hermione, Rock et l'autre, Nick, venaient de les rejoindre. Peu à peu, grâce à leur virulence et leur sobriété, ils parvinrent à se rapprocher de la sortie.

-Bien, siffla Rock. La porte est dans notre dos. Nick et moi nous allons vous couvrir le temps que vous sortiez, d'accord ?

-Et vous alors, cria Luna au-dessus du bruit ambiant.

-T'en fais pas ma poule, on sort à reculons. Prêts ? À mon signal...un...deux...trois !

Ils se ruèrent sur les portes, que Théo ouvrit d'un sortilège retentissant, et s'engouffrèrent par le trou. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, aptes à transplaner, mais encore agressés par les Mangemorts. Un instant plus tard, Nick tombait sous un Sortilège de la Mort. Rock passa peu loin mais réussit, avec un juron audible, à se dégager et à rejoindre Ginny en quelques bonds. Ils virent la silhouette frêle de Hélène se découper contre la nuit en leur criant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à :

-...veux venir avec vous...me laissez pas...

Puis un Sortilège de la Mort vint la faire taire à son tour, illuminant ses traits tendus de frayeur dans la nuit. Ginny inspira vivement en envoyant à terre un Mangemort.

-Rassemblons-nous, hurla Rock.

Luna se dirigea sans cesser de se défendre vers Théo et Pierre, Ginny saisit la manche de Rock, Rock prit la main de Hermione et Hermione accrocha la veste de Luna. Rock brandit un briquet qui se mit soudain à dégager une douce lumière bleue. Ils sentirent tous un crochet invisible au niveau du nombril et disparurent.

Tous, sauf Hermione. Au dernier moment elle se sentit violemment tirée en arrière et atterrit contre une surface dure. Aussitôt elle se sentit comme aspirée dans un tube étroit, lui coupant la respiration. Le transplanage. Elle se heurta à genoux contre ce qui lui semblait vaguement être un carrelage noir et blanc, en échiquier et en marbre, et leva des yeux floutés par le choc sur la personne devant elle. Celle qui venait de l'arracher à sa liberté. Elle la reconnut, poussa un cri et s'évanouit.

.

Les voyageurs du Portoloin atterrirent sur une surface molle qui ressemblait à de l'herbe. Un moment transis par le choc, ils se dévisagèrent, puis, d'un commun accord, éclatèrent de rire. Tous sauf une. Ginny, en larmes.

-Ginny, la rassura Luna, Ginny, nous sommes libres !

-Her...mione, coassa la rousse.

-Quoi ? Mais Hermione est...Hermione était...avec nous...

Sa voix s'éteignit et ils échangèrent des regards apeurés.

-Que...

-C'est Malefoy ! coupa Ginny en hurlant, le visage inondé de larmes. Ce salaud de Malefoy qui l'a tirée au dernier moment en s'approchant en douce de derrière ! L'enfoiré...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il lui fasse beaucoup de mal, dit Théo doucement et tentant de se rassurer en même temps. Après tout, Drago est amoureux d'elle.

Ce fut un cri unanime :

-QUOI ?

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre, un petit avant-goût lemonesque...mais juste pour se mettre en forme hein! Dorénavant, le couple Drago-Hermione sera beaucoup plus au centre de la scène...bises! DIL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hermione se réveilla** dans un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie vert et argent, dans une chambre magnifiquement mais sombrement meublée, dans les mêmes tons que le linge de lit. Elle papillonna des yeux un moment, se demandant où elle se trouvait, puis se souvenait de sa tentative de fuite avortée, du visage furieux de Malefoy et de son malaise. Elle se tourna pour hurler sa rage et sa peine dans l'oreiller, avant de se redresser.

Elle angoissait : ses amis avaient-ils réussi à fuir ? Elle avait vu mourir le dénommé Nick ainsi que Hélène, la fille de la réception. Mais les autres ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il maintenant se passer ? Épuisée, elle se tint la tête dans les mains et n'émergea que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui couinait près du lit.

-Oh, Miss Granger est réveillée, Miss. Noddy va prévenir le Maître, Miss.

Elle le regarda. C'était un petit elfe de maison vêtu d'une sorte de taie d'oreiller crasseuse, aux oreilles pendantes et au nez fin mais si long qu'il aurait pu se gratter les pieds en hochant la tête.

-Que...quoi ?

Mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu en claquant des doigts. Paniquée, Hermione rejeta la couverture et se leva, constatant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements vert sombre et argent : ceux qu'elle portait hier soir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se contenta de saisir sa robe noire qui avait été pliée et déposée sur une chaise. Dans la bouche des Mangemorts et des partisans, le « Maître » égalait souvent Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que ce soit lui, même si elle soupçonnait l'elfe d'appartenir à Drago Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

Prudente, elle s'approcha à petits pas de la porte. De toute façon, Malefoy s'était déjà assuré de lui prendre sa baguette, elle en était certaine. À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit en silence dès qu'elle la poussa et elle s'engagea dans un couloir de pierre peu éclairé, sans fenêtres, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle hésita puis prit à gauche avant d'arriver à un carrefour. Là elle choisit, au hasard, la droite. Ce couloir-ci était plus éclairé par une large fenêtre en face, qui montrait les visages sévères d'ancêtres au sang certainement pur dans leurs cadres.

-Sang-de-Bourbe, lui siffla fort à propos un vieux monsieur du XIVème siècle.

Elle ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa route pour se trouver devant la fenêtre. En jetant un œil, elle pouvait s'estimer au troisième étage d'une demeure visiblement immense, donnant sur un jardin parfaitement entretenu mais sombre dans la lumière du jour qui déclinait. Cet endroit suintait la magie noire.

Elle n'avait entendu personne arriver derrière elle, aussi elle sursauta et lâcha un cri en sentant deux mains onduler sournoisement sur ses hanches, avant de la plaquer brutalement contre un torse. Elle n'osa plus respirer alors qu'un parfum qui hantait ses rêves de la plus délicieuse des manières parvint à ses narines. Elle sentit des lèvres se promener sur sa nuque, et un petit rire s'éleva dans son dos. Il se délectait apparemment de la situation. Presque en ronronnant, il remonta lentement ses lèvres vers l'oreille de sa captive avant de susurrer d'une voix à l'inflexion volontairement sensuelle :

Alors, on cherche déjà à me fausser compagnie, Granger ?

Elle frissonna alors que le souffle frais de Drago Malefoy vint se heurter à son oreille, son cou, sa joue. La voix rauque faisait naître en elle un vif désir, elle ne se le cachait plus, mais préférait éviter que lui le sache. C'était manqué visiblement. Il ricana encore, ouvertement moqueur, et serra un peu plus les hanches de sa prisonnière entre ses doigts fins pour ramener sa délicieuse chute de reins contre un endroit bien précis de son anatomie.

L'air s'emplit de tension sexuelle et ils se figèrent tous deux, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait si l'un d'eux bougeait à cet instant. Elle sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Bon sang, ce n'était pas humain de lui faire cet effet! Elle poussa un soupir pour tenter de rompre le charme, ce qui eut simplement pour effet de faire rire le blond qui remonta doucement ses mains des hanches de la brune pour venir enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, comme deux serpents qui se resserrent sur leur proie, lui évitant toute tentative de fuite. Et Hermione était une proie trop consentante pour s'en plaindre.

-Tu me désires, chuchota-t-il.

-Non, souffla-t-elle en retour d'une voix assurée.

Il se contenta de rire et passa sa langue brièvement sur la carotide de Hermione qui déglutit difficilement, fermant les yeux et se retenant de gémir de toute son âme. Il plissa les yeux.

-Si Granger. Tu me désires, murmura-t-il de cette voix si tendre et menaçante à la fois, chargée d'émotions.

-Tiens, ce n'est plus Hermione maintenant, s'enquit-elle à voix basse sans se soucier cette fois si sa voix tremblait ou pas.

En guise de représailles, il leva une main et vint serrer doucement mais fermement le bras de la Gryffondor, lui lançant par la même occasion un message clair et net : c'était lui le dominant lors de cet échange. Elle n'avait pas à parler tant qu'il ne l'y autorisait pas. Et, dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouvait, elle ne put qu'y répondre en le laissant lui serrer le bras. Satisfait, il laissa retomber sa main pour rejoindre l'autre sur le bas-ventre de Hermione.

-Tu me désires, chuchota-t-il une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Tu veux que je passe mes mains sur ton corps. Que je laisse mes lèvres traîner dans ton cou. Que je laisse une trace de mon passage sur toi, mon parfum, la marque de mes morsures, mes baisers et tes souvenirs du plaisir que je t'ai apporté...que tu voudrais tant que je t'apporte encore, sans rien oser, et tu te rendrais malade de me désirer avec tant d'ardeur, de guetter comme une groupie la moindre attention de ma part, comme un chien devant un os...parce que tu en es une, petite chienne, Granger. Une vraie petite pute qui as mérité d'aller dans un bordel et de manger cher. Parce que tu m'as trahi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde parce qu'il avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de le faire. Il avait glissé une main jusqu'à la naissance de son sein qu'il caressait négligemment en apparence, et l'autre à sa cuisse où il jouait de manière exquise avec le bord de sa petite robe. Et en effet, ses paroles crues et cruelles, elle les entendait, les écoutait, mais ne parvenait pas à se sentir insulter.

Malefoy avait cela en lui : cette capacité à réduire au néant toute tentative de résistance, de rébellion, en anesthésiant les sens de sa victime grâce à des moyens déstabilisants, sans loyauté ni droit. Et elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. C'était l'effet désiré, l'effet Malefoy. Elle lui aurait dit Amen à tout s'il avait remonté juste un peu les doigts...il sourit fièrement dans le dos de Hermione.

Malgré son envie, non, son obsession de plonger en elle, il ne le fit pas. Il se délectait pour le moment de la voir tomber dans sa déchéance en se la forgeant elle-même, en lui donnant inconsciemment droit à des choses auxquels il n'était pas supposé prétendre, en le laissant étendre son empire sur elle jusqu'à la totale et complète dominance du jeune homme. Ensuite, il ferait d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Toute entière. Pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Finalement, il trouvait, en bon Malefoy, des avantages à la nuit passée. Bon, la traîtrise de Théo le mettait hors de lui et il compatissait à la perte de Blaise, mais il y avait gagné plus, tellement plus.

Hermione Granger était dans sa demeure, entre ses mains, chaude comme la braise et presque prête à tout résilier pour lui.

Presque.

C'était sur ce point qu'il aurait le plus de mal. Il ne voulait pas seulement du corps de la belle dans son lit, il voulait aussi qu'elle aime Drago, qu'elle respire Drago, qu'elle vive Drago. Mais elle était une femme indépendante malgré son état actuel peu reluisant d'esclave. À cette pensée il resserra légèrement son étreinte, comme s'il la protégeait inconsciemment d'un danger, d'un autre beau mâle qui aurait tenté de lui voler son amante.

Il était fou d'elle. Le fait qu'elle ne ressente pas les mêmes choses à son égard le rendait proprement malade.

Elle se racla la gorge et il haussa un sourcil, replongeant sa tête sur la fine nuque de la demoiselle pour souffler contre sa peau,

-Un problème, _Hermione_ ?

-Est-ce vrai ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir ?

-Quel autre soir ? Ah oui...quand je t'ai payée et que tu n'as même pas rempli ton office ?

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge sèche et la tête qui lui tournait un peu.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à le découvrir, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Sache que tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux...le domaine de la séduction est un royaume vaste et où je trône seul...

Il ricana et s'éloigna totalement, de quelques pas. Elle se retourna et ils se regardèrent, elle terriblement sérieuse, lui avec un sourire en coin typique.

-Malefoy...que vas-tu faire de moi ?

-Je ne vais certainement pas te rendre au bordel, pour que tu fuies, mais te tuer ne me serait pas assez savoureux...pour l'instant, fit-il avec un sourire cruel.

Cette menace devait lui donner envie de jouer au jeu dangereux de la séduction, jeu truqué et gangrené par le jeune homme en personne qui avait pourri les cartes et faussé les dés.

-Très bien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu veux jouer, jouons.

Il haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et souffla,

-Bien. En attendant Noddy va s'occuper de toi. Je t'interdis de quitter le domaine, si tu essaies, tu meurs, et enfin quand je t'ordonnerai par l'elfe de rester dans ta chambre tu le feras...si tu veux rester en vie.

Il la quitta d'un hochement de tête presque poli. Elle resta là un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

.

Ginny et Luna en avaient les larmes aux yeux en regardant la tablée de réunion de la Résistance. Certains avaient péri depuis leur capture, d'autres étaient toujours là. Il semblait ne plus rien rester de la génération qui leur avait tout enseigné. Elles étaient toutes deux, avec un Neville fou de joie, Rock Skyfalcon, les jumelles Patil toujours en vie, Bill Weasley qui ne lâchait plus sa sœur du regard, Cho Chang, et quelques autres qu'elles ne connaissaient pas encore.

Neville semblait avoir pris en charge les opérations suite à leur disparition, au moment où la panique et la déroute habitaient tout un chacun. Et il s'en débrouillait remarquablement bien. Il se leva, dominant le brouhaha, et tapa dans ses mains. Aussitôt le silence tomba.

-Bien. Nous sommes heureux que Ginny, Luna, Pompom et Nott soient bien revenus sains et saufs parmi nous. Il reste néanmoins un ennui à régler sinon nous ne pourrons être complets et totalement fonctionnels comme avant l'enlèvement de nos amies. Il faut faire revenir Hermione.

-Pourquoi, s'énerva Cho. Après hier soir, tu penses bien que Malefoy en aura fait du pâté de sorcière. Ne perdons pas de temps.

-Malefoy ne fera pas de mal à Hermione, assura Luna de sa voix tranquille.

Cho s'esclaffa.

-C'est un Mangemort pauvre idiote, et Hermione est ce qu'elle est.

-Il est amoureux d'elle.

-C'est la meilleure ! Malefoy, amoureux, et de Hermione Granger ! Le scoop ! C'est dans les jours comme cela qu'on regrette Skeeter, persiffla Cho, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous avez bien passé les derniers mois à ouvrir les cuisses sur demande pour l'ennemi. Déjà que tu nous en ramènes un...allez-y, portes ouvertes au QG ! Ramenez Vous-Savez-Qui aussi !

-Fais attention Chang, lança Bill plein de ressentiment. C'est ma sœur que tu traites de putain.

-Oui, c'est quoi ton problème, Chang, enchaîna Rock. Qu'on en finisse.

-Cormac McLaggen, voilà mon problème ! Granger me le pique, il disparaît en même temps qu'elle sauf que lui, personne ne le cherche ! C'est mon amant tout de même !

-Hermione ne peut pas voir Cormac en couleur, c'est lui qui lui tournait autour, trancha sèchement Bill.

-Exact, appuya Ginny, et d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, McLaggen est mort. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, parce que C'EST LUI QUI NOUS A VENDUES A VOLDEMORT !

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles et Ginny, hors d'elle, continua.

-Porte ne serait-ce que son deuil, Chang, et je te le ferai regretter ! C'est à cause de lui que nous avons fini dans ce bordel de luxe, à écarter les cuisses devant l'ennemi comme tu sais si bien le dire ! Tout cela parce qu'il était dépité que Hermione soit encore amoureuse et fidèle au souvenir de mon frère Ron au lieu de jouer les pétasses comme toi ! Tu as enterré aussi vite Harry, ton ex, que Cédric, ton copain. Fais-en autant cette fois, et c'est la seule occasion où tu paraîtras digne !

Haletante, elle se renfonça dans son siège. Neville leva un sourcil.

-Bien. Maintenant que l'abcès est crevé, avançons dans notre sujet du jour s'il vous plaît : à savoir, sauver Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hermione commençait** à désespérer. Comme Malefoy le lui avait dit, malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à fuir le domaine, et voilà à présent deux mois qu'elle était là. À chaque fois que quelqu'un venait au manoir que le jeune homme occupait seul, Noddy, l'elfe de maison, venait pour la cacher dans sa chambre et à mesure, la jeune femme soupçonnait le maître des lieux de le faire volontairement.

À son avis, il n'avait pas prévenu qui que ce soit de sa présence, et elle s'en étonnait. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à la protéger. La seule personne qui était au courant se trouvait être Blaise Zabini, et il ne manquait pas, en la voyant, de lui jeter des regards glaciaux, sans doute pour avoir arraché Ginny de ses filets...

Malefoy non plus, elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup. Elle mangeait seule, dans une salle à manger vide, puis se promenait sans but ou restait dans sa chambre sans rien d'autre que quelques livres sur la magie noire qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa table de chevet. Faute de mieux, elle les avait lus, et pouvait à présent les citer presque par cœur. Noddy se montrait distant, répondait à ses besoins primaires, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Puis un jour, elle fut étonnée d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Noddy avait expliqué qu'il y avait une fête en bas, et qu'elle devait rester là sans se faire remarquer, comme d'ordinaire. Elle hésita à répondre, mais une voix s'éleva :

-Granger, c'est moi. Je sais que tu es là, ouvres.

Elle reconnut la voix de Blaise et ouvrit avant de reculer jusqu'au lit, méfiante. Et s'il voulait lui faire payer le départ de Ginny ? Le métis ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes.

-Zabini ?

-Granger, j'ai besoin de toi...

Choquée que cet homme si impassible pleure, elle s'approcha.

-Granger, il faut que je retrouve Ginny. S'il te plaît...j'ai besoin d'elle ! Je l'aime, j'en suis fou...aide-moi !

Gênée, elle lui tendit un mouchoir et avec un soupir, dit,

-Ginny voulait que tu viennes avec nous. Malheureusement, elle ne pensait pas que tu l'aimais assez pour la suivre dans la Résistance...

-Théo l'a bien fait, lui, renifla Blaise, et il ne couchait même pas avec Lovegood.

-C'est différent. Aurais-tu abandonné Malefoy ?

-Je veux le faire maintenant...je veux Ginny. Je veux en faire ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Aide-moi, Granger.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Bien. Mais pour ce faire tu dois me faire sortir d'ici.

-Mais Drago...

-Tu es sur le point de le trahir de toute manière.

-Tu ne comprends rien. Tu es intelligente, mais dès qu'il s'agit de ces choses-là...

-Alors explique-moi, rétorqua-t-elle piquée.

Il s'assit sur le lit et elle prit place à ses côtés.

-Tu es la seule chose qui permet à Dray de tenir le rythme infernale que Tu-Sais-Qui lui fait mener. Ta présence lui est plus bénéfique que n'importe quoi.

-Foutaises ! On ne se voit même pas.

-Oui, toi, tu ne le vois pas. Lui...

-Il m'espionne ?

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

-Noddy est à son service, ne l'oublie pas. Et Drago...Drago t'aime. À la folie. Autant que moi j'aime Ginny...

-Tu es prêt à tout laisser tomber, et même à trahir ton camp pour elle, l'interrompit Hermione, ce que Malefoy ne ferait jamais.

-Il suffirait de le pousser dans ses retranchements...

-Je ne veux pas en entendre parler Blaise. Si tu veux que je t'amène à Gin, à la Résistance alors, tu dois m'aider...

Blaise soupira.

-Bien. C'est promis.

Il tira une montre en argent de sa poche et murmura,

-Si tu veux y aller nous devons nous enfuir maintenant. Il est deux heures du matin.

-Pourquoi ? Il nous faut un plan, un...

-Non Granger ! J'ai du déployer des merveilles pour parvenir jusqu'à ta chambre et seule une fête de cette taille nous donne le temps et l'occasion de nous enfuir. Cela mettra plusieurs mois à arriver et la prochaine sera encore pire. Il y aura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne...

Elle frissonna et hocha la tête résolument. Il avait raison. Ils devaient le faire maintenant. Elle jeta rapidement sur ses épaules une cape noire et ordonna à Blaise :

-Cache-toi dans la salle de bains.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe et s'exécuta alors qu'elle se jetait sous les draps.

-Noddy !

L'elfe apparut.

-Noddy, je vais au lit. Pas la peine de m'apporter une tisane. Je ne veux pas être dérangée avant neuf heures du matin.

-Bien Miss, Noddy vous souhaite une bonne nuit Miss, couina la créature.

Il transplana et Blaise ressortit de la salle de bains en regardant Hermione :

-Tu vois ? Les petits détails de ce genre font savoir à Dray tout ce que tu fais.

Elle frissonna en se levant et dit,

-J'espère qu'il ne lui détaille pas tout ce que j'ai sous mes habits...

Blaise esquissa un sourire et brandit sa baguette, avec laquelle il tapota la tête de Hermione.

-Sortilège de Désillusion. Allons-y maintenant. Reste derrière moi, fais tout ce que je te dis de faire et ne me quitte pas. C'est clair ?

Elle murmura un « oui » et, satisfait, le métis ouvrit la route vers la liberté. Ils traversèrent des couloirs, des pièces sombres et des escaliers, et le bruit de la fête leur parvenait de plus en plus nettement. Enfin, Blaise s'arrêta pour lui murmurer :

-Nous allons devoir traverser la salle de bal. Deviens mon ombre...

Il ouvrit largement le battant.

Une salle immense, au dallage noir et blanc qui fit tiquer Hermione, avec d'immenses fenêtres et des lustres de cristal accrochés au lourd plafond, c'était la salle de bal illuminée de mille feux. Un buffet monstre se dressait le long de la piste sur laquelle une bonne centaine de personnes se tenait. Hermione dut accomplir de véritables exercices de contorsionniste pour passer inaperçue. Enfin, elle souffla quand ils atteignirent l'autre porte et débouchèrent silencieusement dans l'entrée aux couleurs sombres.

Une jeune fille, plutôt jolie, était accrochée à un jeune homme blond de toutes ses maigres forces, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Le blond, clairement ivre, résistait mollement à ses avances et se laissait dévorer le visage de baisers.

-Oh mon amour, roucoula-t-elle.

-Astoria, tu es ridicule...

Hermione regarda Malefoy et la jeune fille et un élan de jalousie la parcourut. Vif, destructeur, un supplice. Elle serra les poings.

-Blaise, s'exclama le blond en secouant son bras pris entre les mains de sa fiancée. Merlin merci...Astoria lâche-moi. Je dois aller avec Blaise discuter affaires.

-Mais chéri...

-Fais ce qu'on te dit, coupa-t-il sèchement et la boudeuse partit. Ah, tu me sauves la vie, Blaise...j'en ai marre.

-Je te comprends, fit Blaise. Merci pour la soirée, mon pote, mais je dois...

-Attends. Puis-je réellement te parler deux minutes ?

-Tu es saoul Dray.

-Oui mais je veux en parler tout de même.

Blaise soupira mais dit,

-Vas-y.

-Je veux te parler de Hermione...

Le cœur de celle-ci fit un bond.

-Eh bien ?

-Comment faire pour la conquérir ?

Blaise le dévisagea étrangement.

-Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu me demandes des conseils pour la drague ?

-Non, pauvre con, fit Drago en le regardant de haut. Je demande juste à ce qu'elle me déteste moins. Le sexe, c'est bien, mais pour la faire tomber amoureuse de moi ? Tu es bien tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Blaise lentement. Tu devrais, euh...discuter avec elle ? Rire, parler, tu sais...

-Tu as raison, fit Drago en titubant. Je vais aller la voir maintenant ! Noddy !

-Quoi ? Non, non attends...

L'elfe apparut.

-Maître ?

-Va chercher Hermione de suite. Amène-la moi dans mon bureau.

-Oui Maître.

L'elfe transplana.

-Bon, je dois y aller, dit précipitamment Blaise. À demain !

-Attends ! où...

Mais Blaise avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée, et s'était faufilé dehors. Hermione le suivit et au moment où la porte se refermait elle entendit :

-Maître, Miss n'est plus dans sa chambre !

-Quoi ? Merde !

Blaise et sa comparse filèrent dans la nuit, les graviers crissant sous leurs pas. Ils entendirent une alarme, le Cridurut, alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin du portail. Aussitôt, des figures transplanèrent tout près et une voix épaisse résonna dans la nuit.

-C'est Zabini !

-Zabini, arrête-toi !

-Mais il y a quelqu'un avec lui !

-Le Désillusion...oh les enfoirés !

Blaise saisit dans la cohue le bras de Hermione et ils bondirent à travers le portail qui s'évapora à leur contact, grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres du métis.

-Je compte sur toi, haleta-t-il. Fais-nous partir !

Elle s'arrêta net et ils disparurent dans la nuit dans un « crac » sonore. Les hommes et femmes qui les suivaient poussèrent des hurlements rageurs. Drago arriva à grands pas. Il se figea en comprenant que Granger venait de s'enfuir avec son meilleur ami. La rage, la tristesse, la soif de vengeance emplirent son cœur.

-Endoloris, hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette au hasard pour punir les incapables. Endoloris ! ENDOLORIS ! Vous avez trois jours pour les retrouver, vous m'entendez ! TROIS PUTAINS DE JOURS ! Et je les veux vivants, surtout Granger, compris !

Les Mangemorts, effarés, commencèrent à transplaner pour retrouver le traître et l'ennemie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Au moment où** Blaise et Hermione transplanaient dans une cabane dans un petit bois, qui servait de relais occasionnel pour les victuailles, les membres de la Résistance mettaient au point les derniers détails de leur plan pour sauver la née-moldue.

-Le manoir de Drago est hyper protégé, avait expliqué Théodore. Mais il y a une brèche : on peut accéder au domaine par le grand portail librement à la condition de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui est mon cas.

-Le manoir doit être immense, dit pensivement Ginny. Comment la retrouver ?

-Un simple « Accio Hermione » suffira peut-être, exposa Rock.

Mais Théo secoua la tête.

-On parle du manoir de Drago, pas d'une prairie en pleine nature, ce sort ne marchera pas. Surtout si Drago la cache...

-Il faudrait qu'elle vienne à nous, dit Neville.

-Oui, mais comment faire ?

-Ils y avaient réfléchi puis Padma Patil proposa,

-On pourrait peut-être la prévenir à l'avance ?

-Mais si Malefoy intercepte le hibou ?

-Si on ordonne au hibou de se cacher, et de donner la missive uniquement à Hermione, cela pourrait marcher...ou alors, un Patronus...

-Oui ! Un Patronus !

Parvati Patil se leva et sortit sa baguette :

-Expecto Patronum !

Une panthère argentée se glissa de sa baguette et s'assit, levant ses yeux sur sa maîtresse.

-Tu vas prévenir Hermione Granger que demain soir, à la tombée de la nuit, elle doit se trouver dans l'allée des jardins du manoir de Drago Malefoy afin que nous puissions l'aider. Tu as compris ? Pour Hermione tu la reconnaîtras : c'est une jeune fille, mince, brune, avec de jolis yeux. Tu entends ?

La panthère hocha la tête.

-Va, à présent !

La panthère d'argent fila rapidement dans la nuit, et Ginny bailla en s'étirant :

-Parfait ! À présent, bonsoir !

.

Drago Malefoy était fou de rage. Il était allongé sur un canapé dans un des boudoirs du Manoir, et faisait à peine attention à Astoria qui se trémoussait sur le fauteuil en face et dont il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser. Blaise l'avait trahi. Le constat lui faisait mal. Et ne plus savoir Hermione ici, avec lui, lui brisait le cœur.

Soudain, une panthère argentée entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers Astoria médusée, et parla avec la voix d'une femme que Drago était certain d'avoir entendu un jour :

-Hermione Granger, tu dois te trouver demain soir à la tombée de la nuit dans l'allée des jardins. Nous venons te sauver...

La créature disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant les deux personnes figées.

Visiblement, la propriétaire de ce Patronus avait donné une description de Hermione assez vague pour la retrouver et lui transmettre ce message. La panthère avait donc cru bien faire en parlant à Astoria. Après tout, elles faisaient la même taille, étaient brunes, assez jolies...même si Drago préférerait troquer sa fiancée mille fois pour récupérer sa belle. Un sourire carnassier orna ses lèvres. Il allait enfin reprendre sa fugitive et cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas.

.

Ginny s'accroupit dans le noir, Rock Skyfalcon et Théodore Nott à ses côtés. Les autres groupes transplanaient le plus discrètement possible. Ils étaient une vingtaine et le manoir sombre semblait éteint. Théo souffla un bon coup et se leva pour s'approcher du portail, suivi aussitôt par les autres qui se prirent tous la main. Théo passa le portail, ses complices à sa suite. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et l'atmosphère était angoissante.

-Où est-elle, chuchota Ginny anxieuse.

-J'imagine qu'elle ne peut pas trop s'approcher du portail, murmura Luna.

Priant pour qu'on ne les remarque pas, le groupe avança le plus silencieusement possible. Finalement, à un carrefour un peu plus loin, ils entendirent du bruit. Une silhouette apparut. Rabattit sa capuche. Hermione. Elle eut un petit sourire suffisant...suffisant ?

-Viens, Mione, lui souffla Bill Weasley.

-Oh non, répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. Je préfère rester avec mon Drago d'amour, merci !

-Que...

Il y eut plusieurs bruits de course et le groupe se trouva encerclé par des Mangemorts. Le combat s'engagea d'un trait de lumière rouge qui vint frapper Ginny en pleine poitrine. Stupéfixée, elle s'écroula sans un bruit. Bill poussa un cri de rage et prit le coupable à partie. Les autres à leur tour s'y mirent.

-Ce n'est pas normal, cria Rock au-dessus des bruits de combat. Ils n'essaient pas de nous tuer !

Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, rétorqua Neville en pétrifiant un ennemi, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas voulu nous suivre et qu'elle nous ait attiré dans un piège !

-L'instant d'après, il fut touché au bras et se mit à saigner abondamment.

Les Résistants étaient clairement en infériorité numérique et bientôt, le dernier combattant fut maîtrisé par un Mangemort.

Les partisans du mage noir s'occupèrent ensuite de ligoter les prisonniers et de les asseoir comme ils pouvaient, dos contre la haie. Puis ils les réveillèrent d'un « Enervatum » général et reculèrent respectueusement de quelques pas, mains croisées dans le dos, alors que des applaudissements s'élevèrent.

Drago Malefoy se mit à descendre l'allée, Hermione fermement et amoureusement accrochée à son bras. Ceux qui étaient plus âgés ou qui avaient connu Malefoy à l'école ne dirent rien, mais les autres laissaient clairement entrevoir leur peur. Il tapait lentement dans ses mains, pour applaudir, puis s'arrêta devant l'une des prisonnières. Parvati Patil.

-C'est toi qui as envoyé le Patronus hier ?

-Et alors, cracha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu as fait une belle erreur, alors. Parce que au lieu de donner ton message à Hermione Granger, tu l'as donné à Astoria Greengrass, ma future femme ici-présente, qui a coopéré sous Polynectar. Granger a passé quelques temps ici, cela n'a pas été dur de prélever quelques cheveux sur son oreiller...

La fausse Hermione éclata d'un rire niais alors que Parvati serrait les dents.

-C'est que Hermione ne se trouve plus sous ce toit, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Ginny lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Espèce de salaud ! Tu l'as tué ! Enfoiré, porc, quand je pensais que tu l'aimais !

Astoria fit volte-face et vint la gifler.

-Comment oses-tu, espèce de garce, fulmina-t-elle. C'est mon futur mari que tu accuses de vouloir copuler avec une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Pauvre connasse, la méprisa Ginny, tu ne fais même pas partie de l'équation.

Alors qu'Astoria levait la main pour la frapper à nouveau, Drago la coupa en intervenant calmement,

-Cela suffit, Astoria. Tu peux te retirer.

Lançant un regard enamouré à son promis, elle obéit avec empressement, cherchant encore et toujours à plaire. Drago faillit imiter une bonne partie des captifs en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je disais donc, Hermione n'est plus ici. Elle s'est enfui hier soir avec Blaise Zabini qui est un traître...

Ginny leva la tête brusquement.

-Autant que ce cher Théodore Nott, poursuivit Drago. N'est-ce pas Nott ?

-Je fais le bien, répliqua Théo tranquillement. Cela me change de faire le mal.

-Certes, certes, tu paieras cela en temps voulu. Heureusement j'ai besoin de toi pour mon plan...

Théo haussa un sourcil mais Drago ne s'y arrêta pas.

-Je suis étonné qu'elle ne vous ai pas encore rejoints, mais tant mieux ! Je veux récupérer Granger. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Certains d'entre vous allez rester ici et garnir mon cachot. D'autres vont repartir avec Théodore, pour pouvoir passer le portail et parce qu'il connaît bien Blaise Zabini et ses habitudes. Ceux-la retrouveront Granger et me l'amèneront, sans quoi je ne relâcherai pas les prisonniers, est-ce clair ? Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir, même heure pour qu'elle soit ici. Sinon ceux que je garde mourront. Si elle vient, je les relâcherai, parole d'honneur. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix de toute manière.

Il ricana et pointa plusieurs personnes du doigt avant de dire :

-Ceux-ci, au cachot. Les autres repartent ! Au travail !

Les Mangemorts allèrent se saisir de Ginny, Luna, Rock, les sœurs Patil et Cho Chang. Les autres furent escortés jusqu'au portail où on leur jeta leurs baguettes pêle-mêle.

Drago esquissa un sourire fier et partit derrière les nouveaux prisonniers. Dans l'entrée, Ginny commença à se débattre et se tourna vers le blond.

-Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe vague de la main. Les Mangemorts descendirent leurs captures aux cachots.

Drago se rendit dans son bureau où Astoria, l'air furieuse, l'attendait. Elle avait repris son apparence.

-Drago, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ramener cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le blond rit, polaire, en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-J'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie, ma fille.

-C'est ta maîtresse, je le savais !

-Pas encore, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Et mes raisons sont personnelles ! Dégage, maintenant !

Astoria lui jeta un regard furieux et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Hermione avait été présente tout ce temps, et le serait dorénavant, il allait falloir qu'il la garde à l'œil.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hermione et Blaise** avaient dû faire profil bas toute la journée, sachant pertinemment qu'au moindre sort, au moindre transplanage ils seraient repérés. Finalement, la nuit venue, après s'être creusée les méninges toute la journée, Hermione se redressa, claquant des doigts.

-J'ai trouvé comment y aller !

-Comment ?

-Zabini, il faut que tu nous fasses transplaner. Transplanage d'escorte, tu comprends ?

Les yeux du métis s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Mais oui, bien entendu ! Ce n'est que toi qui est victime du Sortilège de Localisation apposé par Sveltlana !

Elle rosit, agrippant son tatouage, la rose dans le creux de son poignet, et croisa le regard sympathique de Blaise.

-Tu sais, Granger, dit-il avec gravité, chacun sa marque...

Il caressa d'un doigt sa manche gauche et elle hocha la tête en se levant du sol poussiéreux pour lui tendre la main. Blaise la saisit et dit :

-Il me faut l'adresse du QG.

-Bien sûr. Je suis la Gardienne du Secret. Alors répète après moi : Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Résistance se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Blaise répéta doucement et les fit transplaner.

.

-Putain, mais je ne peux pas être tranquille sans que ce malade mental me courre après ?

-Il est amoureux, nota Théodore.

-Et alors ? Il a du pouvoir, il en profite, voilà ! Comment ose-t-il ? Et puis je suis désolée Nott, mais vu comment il m'a traitée jusque là, je doute fort de son amour à la con !

Hermione cessa de tourner comme une lionne en cage et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les autres soupirèrent en se regardant.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, osa demander Neville.

-Quoi ? Je vais me rendre, c'est évident.

-Mais sommes-nous certains qu'il relâchera les autres ?

Il y eut un silence et Blaise soupira.

-Malheureusement, Drago est un Mangemort, je ne sais pas...

-Si je lui demande, peut-être, dit Hermione. J'ai l'impression d'être une pute, encore. Enfin...une fois que je serai là-bas, vous trouverez un autre plan, voilà tout.

.

Hermione, Théodore et Blaise se trouvaient devant le portail du manoir. La nuit qui tombait conférait une aura étrange à l'immense demeure et à ses jardins fantomatiques.

-Tu es certaine de vouloir y aller seule, Granger ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire en notant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Théo.

-Oui Nott. S'il vous voit, il vous tuera, vous encore plus que les autres.

-Bonne chance, souffla Blaise.

Elle hocha la tête et accrocha l'épaule de Théo qui les fit passer le portail. Ils firent trois pas et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Vous les interceptez et vous partez. Ne vous laissez surtout pas amadouer par Ginny. Je sais qu'elle voudra vous faire faire les chevaliers servants en volant à ma rescousse de suite. Ne craignez rien.

-C'est entendu, murmura Théodore.

-Autre chose rien que pour toi Nott : tu ferais mieux de dire à Luna que tu l'aimes.

Il s'assombrit :

-Impossible ma belle. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Elle sort avec Neville.

-...Je suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Prends soin de toi Granger.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

-A bientôt !

Théo soupira en la regardant s'éloigner seule dans l'allée et fit demi-tour. Il rejoignit Blaise en silence et ils attendirent.

Hermione grimpa les marches lentement et poussa la porte d'entrée. Pas de sorts de verrouillage, rien. La porte grinça de manière menaçante et elle la referma. Elle se retourna pour chercher Malefoy et n'eut pas à aller bien loin.

Il était devant elle, à quelques mètres, adossé tranquillement à la porte de la salle de bal, bras croisés et plus beau que jamais. Il semblait détendu, mais même de là où elle se trouvait il dégageait une impression de tension qu'elle sentit immédiatement. Ses muscles parfaitement sculptés étaient bandés et une légère contraction traversa sa mâchoire lorsque ses yeux acier, plus glaciaux que jamais, se posèrent sur elle. Elle eut du mal à ne pas s'enfuir. Elle resta là, plantée, bras ballants et son cœur battant de plus en plus vite alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Elle ne parla pas, ne voulant pas que sa voix la trahisse.

Il était dangereux. Et un sentiment bête mais réel la traversa, fugace mais impossible à ignorer : elle s'en voulait d'être partie. Pour lui.

Voyant qu'ils n'avançaient à rien ainsi, elle tenta doucement.

-Malefoy...

Sa voix s'éteignit en constatant que le regard magnifique de sa Némésis se chargeait de haine et de mépris.

-Granger.

Sa voix semblait avoir tourné son nom dans tous les sens avant de la cracher froidement. Elle en tressaillit et faillit détaler comme un lapin quand il quitta tranquillement le montant de la porte pour avancer jusqu'à elle. Clouée au sol, elle le regarda venir jusqu'à elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine, et sans cesser de la fixer avec tant de ressentiment qu'elle baissa les yeux.

Ne l'entendant pas ainsi, il prit son menton entre deux doigts, fermement, et leva son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Il la dévisagea, avant de dire d'une voix glaciale.

-Jette-toi à mes pieds et implore mon pardon, sinon je te jure que j'exécute tes amis.

Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu même si celui-ci a pris l'aspect de la glace, et elle le savait. Elle tomba à genoux, honteuse mais résolue. S'il ne fallait que cela pour que ses amis survivent, amis dans le pétrin à cause d'elle...elle se mit à pleurer. Drago frissonna de désir. Elle était pitoyable, pathétique. Pitoyablement désirable, pathétiquement belle.

-Je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-elle. Laisse-les partir, tu avais promis...s'il te plaît...

-S'il te plaît qui ?

-S'il te plaît...Malefoy...

-Non, coupa-t-il tranchant. S'il te plaît Maître. Tu as voulu aller te promener, parfait. Tu vas en subir les conséquences. Finie, la petite vie tranquille ! Tu vas payer cher, très cher ce que tu as fait...dis-le !

-S'il te plaît Maître, répliqua-t-elle docile, sachant pertinemment que perdre son sang-froid serait une excuse à donner pour qu'il fasse du mal aux prisonniers. Je suis désolée...je t'en supplie, laisse-les partir...

Il lui caressa les cheveux, lentement, enroulant une mèche autour de ses doigts, pensif, indifférent à ses pleurs. Il se mit à tourner très lentement autour d'elle. S'arrêta derrière. Posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se mit à les masser avec douceur.

-Tu sais Granger, je regrette amplement ce que tu as fait, dit-il avec autant de légèreté que s'ils buvaient un verre. Mais tu vas le regretter bien plus encore. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle le savait.

-Tu veux que je relâche tes amis. Mais qu'y gagnerai-je ? Après tout, je suis Mangemort. Eux, ce sont des Résistants. Mes ennemis.

Elle se retourna vivement et agrippa le bas de sa robe, désespérée.

-Je t'en supplie, pria-t-elle. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Ne leur fais pas de mal !

-Certes, répondit-il en ôtant ses mains des épaules de Hermione. Le seul mal dont ils souffriront est le manque de place et l'obscurité. Tant que tu te comportes bien, j'entends.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête pour détailler son visage soigneusement fermé. Il lui saisit les poignets et la fit lever brutalement, prenant bien soin de la meurtrir, de lui faire du mal, et la ramena contre lui. Son souffle frais vint frapper la peau de Hermione.

-Tu ne vas pas les relâcher ?

-Oh que non. Ils sont mon moyen de pression sur toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils seront bien traités. Juste un peu enfermés...

Il l'embrassa soudain. Un baiser fiévreux, auquel elle répondit naturellement avec autant d'ardeur et de fougue, mais il se détacha d'elle et la regarda avec plus de mépris qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu dans ses yeux.

-Salope, asséna-t-il.

-Que...quoi ?

-Prête à te prostituer, encore, pour obtenir ce que tu désires...tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes celles qui passent dans mon lit, en fin de compte. Je pense vraiment que je te tenais en trop haute estime...

Il la poussa loin de lui et elle chancela.

-Tu connais le chemin de ta chambre Granger, lança-t-il en s'éloignant. Sois à six heures demain matin ici. Sinon, un de tes amis y passe.

Hermione resta foudroyée en le voyant disparaître et ne prit le chemin de sa chambre que lentement. Demain serait un autre jour.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne songea même pas à se dérober à l'ordre de Malefoy et à six heures moins dix, elle patientait dans le hall. Son « hôte », lui, se fit un plaisir à arriver seulement à la demie.

-Suis-moi, dit-il froidement.

_Pense aux prisonniers Hermione. Pense à Ginny, à Luna...ne fais rien_.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et il la mena dans la salle des trophées, immense, qu'il désigna d'un tour de bras.

-Tu vas m'astiquer et me nettoyer tout ceci, vu ? Ensuite, tu feras la salle à manger habituelle, puis chaque salon, et cetera...Noddy y veillera. Tu seras pire qu'une elfe de maison. Tu auras six heures de sommeil par nuit et un repas par jour. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de courir, moi. Noddy va te surveiller. Le soir, quand je me coucherai, je t'attendrai dans ma chambre. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, ajouta-t-il avec dédain. Je ne vais pas te violer non plus. Astoria, ma chère fiancée, passe quelques jours ici et j'entends que ce soit toi qui prépares son bain, le lit et qui l'aides à la déshabiller comme sa demoiselle d'honneur. Tu assureras également le service à table. Là aussi tu vas comprendre ta douleur, ajouta-t-il sarcastique. Maintenant Granger, bouge ton cul et n'oublie pas ceci : à chaque fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de te plaindre, de te révolter ou ne serait-ce qu'y penser, un de tes amis passe à la torture. Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas.

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, savourant sa haine bridée, et fit demi-tour. Folle de rage, Hermione alla ramasser les chiffons et produits d'entretien qui se trouvaient là et entreprit son immense tâche.

Le midi venu, Noddy lui apporta un plat de bœuf bourguignon typiquement français avec des pommes de terre. Le repas était bon et consistant, mais comment était-elle supposée se contenter d'un repas par jour et de six heures au lit avec tout ce qu'elle devait fournir à côté ? Elle ne tiendrait pas trois semaines !

Dès qu'elle eut avalée la dernière bouchée, elle se vit houspiller par l'elfe.

-Il est midi trente Miss, l'heure du repas du Maître Miss, annonça-t-il. Miss doit servir à table.

Il la poussa vers l'étage inférieur où se trouvaient les cuisines, en face de la salle à manger. On lui fit passer les plats par un judas et elle se chargea d'apporter la salade de tomates et de mozzarella à ses tortionnaires.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, Astoria lui jeta un regard mauvais et couvrit la main de Drago sur la table de la sienne.

-Viens ici, crissa-t-elle, et sers-moi !

Visage fermé Hermione obéit sans un mot. Drago la détailla sans gêne, ce qui énerva encore plus sa future épouse.

-Alors c'est toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, railla Astoria. La vie ici doit te paraître bien douce par rapport à celle au bordel ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je saurai te dresser à coups de Doloris, moi !

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas. D'un calme impénétrable extérieurement, elle bouillonnait en-dedans.

-Réponds-moi, hurla Astoria folle de colère.

Hermione se redressa pour la regarder sans cacher son mépris.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, Mademoiselle.

-Je vais sans doute devoir te délier la langue ? À coups de baguette. Je suis presque l'épouse de Drago, à moins d'un meurtre cela arrivera...

-On peut toujours l'espérer ce meurtre, marmonna Hermione en allant servir Drago.

Celui-ci, au contraire de sa fiancée, avait entendu la réplique. Aucune des deux femmes ne le vit réprimer un sourire dans sa main. Il se concentra sur les belles mains de Hermione qui tenaient la cuillère pour le servir et imagina ces mêmes mains courir sur son torse, s'enrouler autour de sa..

-Quoi, lança Astoria, qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

-Rien.

-Donc je vais épouser Drago, et tu vas me donner du Madame, pas du Mademoiselle.

-Bien.

-Bien Madame !

-Il n'y a pas besoin de m'appeler Madame, dit Hermione tout haut et regardant sa rivale dans les yeux.

Astoria se leva et gifla Hermione.

Sauf que Hermione, sans ciller, la gifla en retour.


	21. Chapter 21

**Le temps sembla** se suspendre. Hermione baissa sa main doucement, sans quitter des yeux la Sang-pur dont les joues se teintaient d'une délicate couleur pivoine, d'humiliation et de rage. Puis Drago se leva. Ses traits reflétaient la fureur et il saisit le bras de Hermione, l'enserrant jusqu'à lui couper la circulation sanguine, pour la tirer derrière lui alors qu'il quittait la pièce presque en courant, sans un mot. Laissant Astoria se débrouiller seule avec ses larmes de colère.

Il fit traverser des couloirs à toute allure à sa prisonnière avant d'arriver dans un corridor étroit près de l'entrée où il déverrouilla une porte d'un coup de baguette. Il la traîna à toute vitesse dans un escalier en tourelle, où ils auraient pu se rompre le cou sur les marches de pierre humides et glissantes. Ils débouchèrent sur un autre couloir, glacial, et Hermione reconnut des cachots sombres.

Il la fit marcher jusqu'à un grand cachot où se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre emprisonnés à cause d'elle, attachés aux murs, en chaînes. Il lâcha Hermione et saisit Cho Chang, visiblement terrifiée, par les cheveux après l'avoir libérée d'un autre coup de baguette, la poussa devant lui.

-Endoloris !

Cho s'écroula en hurlant. Ses cris se répercutaient contre les parois de pierre nue, s'amplifiaient. Le visage de Ginny était congestionné de rage, celui de Luna pour une fois sérieux.

-Malefoy, arrête, hurla Hermione.

Il ne l'écouta pas, et la chinoise continua à crier.

-Malefoy, je t'en supplie, arrête !

Maintenant elle était vraiment affolée. Elle ne cessait de le supplier, mais rien à faire. Le blond ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, sa baguette résolument pointée vers la prisonnière. Les cris de Cho commencèrent à diminuer, jusqu'à s'éteindre : était-elle évanouie ? Ou pire...

Finalement, après que Cho eut fini de crier, il leva la baguette et tâta simplement le corps du pied.

-Malefoy...

Il tourna le regard vers Hermione qui sanglotait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avança à grands pas, la tira par les cheveux hors de la cellule puis se tourna vers un elfe qui avait apparu comme de par hasard.

-Chang est évanouie, occupe-t'en.

L'elfe se courba et pénétra dans la cellule alors que Hermione, rassurée sur le sort de Cho mais pas sur le sien, se laissa tirer jusqu'aux marches, toujours par les cheveux. Finalement il la lâcha et cracha :

-Plus jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur ma promise, est-ce clair ?

Elle soutint son regard, son courage revenant depuis qu'elle avait appris la survie de l'ancienne Serdaigle :

-Tu ne l'aimes même pas.

Il se figea.

-Pardon, Granger ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Tu n'aimes pas ta fiancée.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Peu importe ce que je ressens pour elle, Granger, et dont tu n'as aucune idée. Elle reste ta maîtresse.

-Je n'ai pas de maître, brava-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire narquois.

-Tu joues avec le feu, tu le sais ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de me brûler, souffla-t-elle.

Il la lâcha et se détourna avec un soupir en serrant les poings.

-Comment veux-tu que je prenne soin de toi si tu ne me laisses pas faire, murmura-t-il.

-Tu ne prends pas soin de moi Malefoy.

-Si. Je le fais. Mais ton ressentiment à mon égard te dévore et tu ne peux rien voir.

-Je suis capable de partager les choses.

-Pas quand il s'agit de moi, affirma-t-il d'une voix traînante en se retournant vers elle. Tu me tuerais si tu le pouvais.

-Et toi, tu me tues à petit feu, répliqua-t-elle. Je t'en prie Malefoy...relâche les prisonniers. Ils n'y sont pour rien dans cette relation que nous partageons.

-Comment vois-tu cette relation, Granger ?

-Il m'est impossible de la définir. Trop de facteurs entrent en compte. Dont eux.

Il soupira.

-Drago...

Il faillit sursauter. Son prénom sur la langue de Hermione avait un goût particulier, le goût de la passion épicée par le respect et l'admiration. Il aimait sa manière de rouler ces cinq lettres. C'était plus érotique encore que de prononcer le sien. Elle l'avait dit avec une infinie douceur. Elle en appelait à son cœur. Il la détestait de détenir autant de pouvoir sur lui sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter.

-Qu'as-tu dit, Granger ?

-Malefoy...

-Non. Tu as dit Drago.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte et cela avait glissé de sa bouche naturellement.

-C'est bien ton prénom non ? Je suis désolée, cela m'a échappé. Mais si tu préfères que je...

Non ! Je veux dire, non, Drago c'est bien.

Il s'approcha soudain d'elle et, méfiante, elle recula. Sa chance s'arrêta juste derrière elle avec le mur. Il encercla sa tête de ses bras, de part et d'autre, et huma discrètement son parfum féminin. Elle le regardait, les yeux brillants. Éclatante. Belle. Émouvante. Il la voulut soudain, plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu une femme.

-J'ai envie de toi, Granger...

Il perçut parfaitement bien son frisson et s'en réjouit. Il regarda sa bouche entrouverte et nota que sa respiration s'était accélérée.

-Tellement envie de toi...je n'en peux plus. Tu me rends fou...

Elle haleta et il fondit sur sa bouche, capturant ses lèvres. Aussitôt, elle noua les bras autour de son cou et se plaqua brutalement contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur, la flamme qui les caractérisait tous deux. Les langues s'épousaient à merveille, se caressant, à l'écoute, dominant, dominées...il saisit ses hanches et colla son bassin contre le sien. Leurs bas-ventres se heurtèrent et elle gémit d'anticipation. Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il la retournerait pour la prendre là, maintenant, contre le mur des cachots. Mais il se dit que la femme qu'il aimait méritait mieux qu'un couloir sombre et...

_Femme qu'il aimait._

Il l'aimait.

Oh putain. Voilà qui compliquait toute la donne.

Il aurait dû s'en douter finalement. Tant de temps à fantasmer sur elle, à pleurer en cachette pour elle, à la veiller, à s'en soucier...à l'aimer tout simplement.

De son côté, Hermione était incapable de penser correctement. Le désir était plus grand que jamais. Un mot de lui et elle serait sienne à jamais. Le manque, l'envie, montaient en elle comme une vague. Un raz de marée sentimental. C'était tellement plus intense, plus mordant et plus satisfaisant que quand elle était avec Ron. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors rien analysé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser, et parce qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes frissons qu'avec le rouquin, mais en mille fois plus amplifiés. C'était ainsi, tout naturel, parce qu'il était l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute et...

_Homme qu'elle aimait._

Elle l'aimait.

Oh putain. Voilà qui compliquait toute la donne.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter finalement. Tant de temps à fantasmer sur lui, à en rêver la nuit et le jour aussi d'ailleurs, ses regrets quand elle s'était échappée du Manoir, tout cela...elle l'aimait tout simplement.

Ardent, Drago la plaqua contre le mur et tint d'une main ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête alors que de l'autre, il retraçait la courbe de ses hanches. Elle soupira et il se sentit s'enflammer. Par Merlin, il tuerait pour garder cette femme-là une seconde supplémentaire dans ses bras. Elle était celle qu'il lui fallait. Elle glissa ses mains de sa nuque jusqu'à son visage pour les écarter un moment.

-Drago, haleta-t-elle, ta fiancée...

-Au diable cette idiote, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en dévorant son cou de baisers.

-Mais...

-Tu me rends fou...

Elle gémit alors qu'il mordillait sa carotide gentiment et parvint à dire,

-Allons ailleurs...

Il ne répondit pas mais passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever du sol et elle enroula d'instinct ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la porta dans les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, sans cesser de l'embrasser entre deux marches. Elle glissa sa langue dans le cou de son amant et titilla sa peau. Elle jubila de le sentir frissonner. Finalement, ils parvinrent dans le Manoir et il la déposa à terre pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de murmurer,

-Suis-moi, mon ange...

Elle hocha la tête et il lui agrippa la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, avec autant d'empressement à l'aller mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils coururent presque dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce que Drago les mena dans une chambre du premier étage, vide. Il verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce avant de se tourner vers elle. Il y avait tant de désir dans ses yeux qu'elle en frissonna. Jamais on ne l'avait regardée avec autant d'intensité, comme si elle était la seule chose qui faisait son monde. Il prit son visage en coupe et la dévisagea à l'en faire rougir de tant d'attention avant de lui souffler,

-Tu es la plus belle femme au monde...

Ne sachant comment réagir, elle l'embrassa avec fougue et il répondit avec tant de passion qu'ils chancelèrent. Il la souleva encore une fois et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la mena au lit où il la fit tomber sans douceur, avant de monter, félin, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, reprenant leur baiser et parcourant son corps de ses mains. Hermione posa les mains sur le torse de son amant et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes saccadés. Rien n'importait plus que l'union entre leurs deux corps. La fusion.

Une fois fini, elle le débarrassa de la chemise blanche qui tomba à terre en un froissement, et elle posa les doigts sur son torse parfaitement dessiné. Il grogna et répliqua en ôtant la robe grise de servante de son amante. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui, sans gêne aucune. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle et la détailler.

Sans reprendre son souffle, il plongea dans son cou pour y poser de petits baisers, traçant un chemin chaud et inédit sur sa peau. Il parcourut ainsi sa clavicule, et son sein, qu'il contourna en lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration alors qu'elle se cambrait sous lui, passant ses mains dans les cheveux argentés de Drago. Il s'amusa un instant à parcourir son ventre plat des lèvres, puis d'un coup, descendit entre ses jambes et embrassa son aine.

-Drago, souffla-t-elle. Drago, je t'en prie...

-De quoi, mon ange, susurra-t-il.

-Continue...encore...

Il eut un ricanement victorieux et enleva sa culotte d'un geste vif pour se baisser et poser sa bouche sur son intimité brûlante. Elle lâcha un cri et buta des hanches contre lui. Il la regarda, si belle, yeux mi-clos et visage à la fois concentré et lointain, joues roses de plaisir et les cheveux éparpillés sur les draps. Elle était un appel à la luxure. Sa langue explora les replis intimes de Hermione et bientôt, un doigt caressant vint la rejoindre avant de la pénétrer en douceur. Puis deux. Et jamais deux sans trois...elle haletait, gémissait, gesticulait, et Drago se sentit plus rempli d'orgueil bien masculin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle l'avait choisi, lui. Peut-être par intérêt certes, mais il en doutait. Et ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

Il finit par remonter dès qu'il la sentit au bord de l'orgasme, lui arrachant un cri de frustration. Il lui embrassa les joues, le front, les cheveux, le nez, la bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et entreprit de lui ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement alors qu'il la redressait contre lui pour enlever son soutien-gorge. Il la rallongea et entreprit de caresser ses seins en lui baisant le cou, alors qu'elle tendit la main pour l'enrouler autour de son membre tendu.

Il gémit à son tour au contact et elle sourit doucement avant de débuter des mouvements le long de son sexe, de plus en plus rapides. Il finit par rejeter la tête en arrière, ses traits torturés par le plaisir, et à son tour elle cessa quand il se trouva aux portes de l'orgasme. Il la regarda, frustré, et fut étonné de voir autant de malice dans ses prunelles. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne put réprimer un sourire tendre et l'embrassa alors qu'elle l'attirait contre elle, impatiente.

Il se plaça aux portes du paradis et frotta doucement son sexe contre le sien, joueur. Elle geignit et il la saisit soudain par les hanches pour la pénétrer d'un coup puissant, leur arrachant un cri à tous deux. Elle était si serrée, même son séjour au bordel ne l'avait pas déformée. Grognant de plaisir, il se retira et recommença son petit manège, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le serra contre elle, lui interdisant de le refaire et franchement, il était bien d'accord.

La pièce brûlait autour d'eux, emplie de leurs gémissements et de leurs soupirs, de plus en plus forts, comme si elle s'accordait avec les amants maudits. Et lorsque Hermione éclata du plus puissant orgasme de sa vie, se rejetant en arrière, magnifique dans son plaisir, Drago se vida en elle, l'emplissant du liquide de l'amour et hurlant de plaisir à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, pantelants, se serrant fort, dans une sensation partagée d'immense plénitude.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hermione ne s'était pas** rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie, mais quand elle se réveilla doucement, courbaturée de la plus délicieuse des manières, des souvenirs brûlants en tête et des images sensuelles gravées sur la rétine, elle était entre les draps du même lit où elle avait fait l'amour avec Drago. Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Elle avait honte de céder à celui qui avait sans doute assassiné plusieurs de ses amis, mais en même temps, son corps qui portait encore l'odeur électrisante de l'acte sexuel lui hurlait le contraire.

La grande question n'était pas là de toute manière. La grande question était : qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et elle se redressa, tenant les draps contre son corps nu inquiète. Astoria les avait-elle découverts ?

Drago entra et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher du lit, mains dans les poches, et de la dévisager avec tant de luminosité dans les yeux qu'elle se sentit fondre. Voilà une des choses qui l'avaient amenée à en tomber amoureuse. Elle lui sourit doucement et il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la couche, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, mon ange, souffla-t-il. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais...depuis combien de temps ?

-Tout le restant d'hier et cette nuit. J'ai du dire à Astoria que ta punition t'avait épuisée.

Elle l'embrassa et il répondit en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là, Drago ?

-Oh, c'est assez simple, répondit-il avec malice, nous nous sommes embrassés, puis caressés et déshabillés et ensuite...

Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il éclata de rire. Elle le regarda, fascinée, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire sincèrement. Et cela lui rendait hommage. Il était divin. Un diable dans un corps d'ange.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-elle la voix rauque. Tu devrais rire plus souvent.

-Et toi, ma chérie, tu devrais gifler ma fiancée plus souvent, se moqua-t-il. Quand je vois comme cela finit...

-Certainement pas ! Pour voir mes amis se faire torturer ?

Il cessa de sourire brusquement et semblait songeur. Devait-il lui dire ? En profiterait-elle pour échapper à son emprise ? Remarque, cela lui apporterait une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis la veille sur la sincérité de la jeune femme.

-A propos de tes amis, chuchota-t-il. Ils sont libres. Je m'en suis occupé ce matin et à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent avoir rejoint leur QG ou je ne sais quoi.

Il retint son souffle. C'était l'heure de la vérité. Soit elle tenait vraiment à lui, et continuait leur relation, soit elle ne lui était pas loyale et profitait de leur libération pour lui tenir tête. Il n'eut pas à tergiverser bien longtemps. Elle lui sauta au cou, le renversant sur le lit et dévorant son visage de baisers avant de s'exclamer,

-Oh, Drago, c'est merveilleux ! Merci, merci, merci !

Il sourit et lui jeta un regard exagérément pervers.

-Ce que je trouve merveilleux, nota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est ta position, mon amour.

Elle rosit en remarquant qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui, mais se vengea en haussant un sourcil et en répétant :

-Mon amour ?

Il se figea et détourna le regard.

-Regarde-moi, Drago. Je t'en prie.

Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts. Il songea qu'elle avait des doigts de fée mais vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de son amante.

-Drago, est-ce vrai ce que tu m'as dit à la maison close la dernière fois ?

Il attrapa sa main et baisa ses phalanges une par une.

-Cela se pourrait, répondit-il. Mais toi, Hermione ? Qu'en est-il de tes sentiments, de tes envies ?

Les yeux de Hermione s'assombrirent sous la colère.

-Je vois. Monsieur a peur des sentiments, c'est cela ? Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as uniquement dit parce que tu étais ivre. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Hermione...

-Tu l'as pensé dans ce cas. Drago, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais nous sommes en guerre, logiquement ennemis et je dois savoir où je vais.

-Cela me semblait évident, à moi, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Tu restes à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me considères comme un jouet ou quoi ?

-Non, répliqua-t-il tout aussi énervé. Je te considère comme la femme que j'aime, voilà, tu es contente ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quittes. Je te veux à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours.

Elle resta figée de ce discours. Puis elle soupira et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, Drago. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, et je dois être folle, mais je t'aime.

Il haleta, et la serra dans ses bras à lui briser les os. Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux étouffé et il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. Les mains du jeune homme caressèrent délicatement les épaules de Hermione, et elle le renversa sur le matelas en éclatant de rire, prête à un deuxième round sensuel avec son amant.

.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Drago ?

Il roula sur son ventre et attrapa le visage de Hermione en coupe pour l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

-Nous allons rester ensemble et faire l'amour encore et encore.

-Je suis sérieuse, marmonna-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme cela. Je me dois à la Résistance et toi, tu ne trahiras pas ton camp, je le sais.

-Contente-toi pour l'heure de profiter.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu saurais que je dois les rejoindre.

Il se retira, vexé.

-Hermione, je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre toi. Je ne te relâcherai pas. Tu es mienne et tu le resteras.

-Il n'est pas question de te trahir, chéri, répondit-elle doucement en se redressant contre les oreillers. Mais même si je restais ici. Quel avenir aurions-nous ? Je suis née-moldue. Tu es supposé me torturer, me tuer, pas me faire l'amour. Et si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera un de tes invités ou même Astoria. Et puis tu devras l'épouser. Imagines-tu ce que je ressens ? Je serai là, à servir ma rivale, et à attendre que tu aies le temps de m'honorer entre deux tentatives de faire un héritier à ta femme légitime ?

-Arrête ça, coupa-t-il le visage crispé.

-Arrête quoi ? C'est la vérité, Drago, et tu le sais ! Ne te voile pas la face !

-Arrête, Hermione !

-Non ! Je t'aime, je te le jure, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses en l'état !

-Je te laisse partir et après ? On devra s'entre-tuer sur un champ de bataille ? Le Maître gagne et on te tue ou on t'emprisonne ? Vous gagnez et je suis condamné à mort ou emprisonné ? Réfléchis, Hermione. Tant que je suis avec toi tu es intouchable.

-Cela ne marche pas ! Je ne peux pas me contenter d'être belle, de me taire, et d'écarter les cuisses ! Et puis tu es un Mangemort !

Il la regarda, polaire.

-Et toi tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est moi qui devrais me sentir mal.

Il se leva, récupéra ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, coupable, et se leva pour s'interposer entre lui et la porte.

-Pousse-toi, Granger.

-C'est Granger maintenant ?

-J'ai dit pousse-toi.

-Mon amour...

Il la saisit par le bras et l'écarta de force. Avant de refermer la porte sur lui, il lui dit,

-J'ai trop perdu pour en arriver là avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour te laisser partir dès que je t'ai enfin conquise.

La porte claqua, sonnant le glas de leur entente.

.

Drago soupira en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Évidemment il connaissait le point de vue de Hermione et le comprenait. Mais, égoïstement amoureux, il voulait la garder près de lui.

Arrivé dans son bureau il sursauta. Pansy Parkinson, une tasse de thé à la main, pianotait des doigts sur la table basse près du canapé dans lequel elle était élégamment assise. Elle le regarda et son visage s'illumina.

-Bonjour, Dray !

-Pansy ! Il y avait longtemps !

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Quoi de beau ?

-Rien de spécial. J'étais à Poudlard, occupée à mettre en place les systèmes de sécurité. Et toi ?

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à traquer les Résistants.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient dans tes cachots.

-Ils ne le sont plus. Tu comprends, eux avaient pris en otage plusieurs Mangemorts et l'échange...

-A d'autres, Drago.

Il la regarda. Elle souriait, franchement amusée.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit à d'autres. Les sous-fifres sont peut-être aveugles mais pas moi. Et Astoria non plus. Elle se contente de croire que tu couches avec Granger, mais moi je sais qu'il en va tout autrement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une esclave pour assouvir tes pulsions. Alors, qu'en est-il réellement de Granger ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Rien. Elle est mon esclave, point.

-Esclave que tu t'envoies, selon ta charmante fiancée que je déteste.

-Elle est bête comme ses pieds et...

-Astoria est sans doute idiote mais elle est amoureuse de toi. Et jalouse de ta propre mère. Aussi, je n'ai pas de doutes quand elle dit que tu couches avec Hermione Granger. Alors je n'ai qu'une question, Dray. Es-tu amoureux de Granger ?

Le silence répondit pour lui et elle soupira en posant sa tasse, mortellement sérieuse.

-Tu te mets en grave danger. Relâche-la Drago.

-Je ne veux pas ! Elle redeviendra mon ennemie...

-Elle t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, Granger te sera fidèle. C'est son genre, je pense. Écoute, Drago, tu es mon meilleur ami et mon seul soutien depuis le départ de Blaise et de Théo. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Laisse-la partir. Quand la Résistance sera écrasée, tu pourras la reprendre sans qu'on te reproche quoi que ce soit.

-Et je vais te répondre comme à elle, Pans'. J'ai trop perdu pour en arriver là. Ce n'est pas pour la laisser repartir quand je l'ai enfin conquise.

-Dans ce cas, mets-la en sécurité. Un endroit où tu pourras la voir, sans qu'elle ni toi ne soyez en danger.

Il considéra cette option.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Pourquoi ne retournerait-elle pas au bordel ? Tu fais ce que Blaise a fait pour Weasley fille. Tu te la réserves et personne ne te reprochera quoi que ce soit. Tu seras seul à jouir de sa compagnie.

-Mais je la veux près de moi, Pansy ! Tout le temps. J'en suis malade dès qu'elle quitte mon champ de vision.

-Tu es obtus.

-Et toi tu m'agaces.

Pansy se leva en soupirant lourdement.

-Penses-y Dray. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et prit congé de son ami.

Les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois. Drago gardait son amante près de lui, comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'écoutait pas ses demandes de libération, et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, prise entre deux feux. La raison et la passion.

Mais comme elle l'avait prédit, de concert avec Pansy, les choses ne pouvaient demeurer en l'état. Et un jour, tout bascula, et le monde de Drago éclata.


	23. Chapter 23 et Vote de Clôture

**Théodore était pensif**. Il s'était levé à l'aube et se promenait dans la parcelle de jardin qui avait été aménagée derrière le Square pour respirer de l'air frais sans se mettre en danger en quittant le QG.

En réalité, le jeune homme se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Luna. Il avait fui en partie à cause de sa conscience, mais surtout pour elle. En arrivant au Square, en la voyant sauter dans les bras de Neville Londubat, il s'était senti transpercer par les douleurs de la jalousie et avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour la jeune blonde.

Grand frère mes fesses.

En d'autres circonstances, Théo se serait battu pour faire valoir ses droits sur la femme qu'il aimait mais il était trop redevable à Neville pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Le Gryffondor l'avait accueilli sans questions et l'avait intégré dans la communauté résistante, le remerciant chaudement d'avoir pris soin de Luna. Il avait veillé à ce que l'ancien Mangemort n'ait pas à souffrir de son statut antécédent. Théo lui devait tout cela. En échange, il taisait ses sentiments pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait été emprisonnée dans les cachots de Drago, en échange de Hermione, il s'était rongé les sangs pour elle. Surtout que les prisonniers, va savoir pourquoi, n'avaient pas été relâchés immédiatement. Il avait fallu attendre deux jours.

L'arrivée de Blaise avait été sa bénédiction. Bien entendu, Blaise n'avait quitté son camp que pour retrouver sa Ginny, qui l'avait accueilli à coups de larmes et de baisers enflammés, et pas parce qu'il croyait forcément en ce qu'ils faisaient. Théo s'en fichait. Blaise lui était d'un soutien moral incomparable.

Théo s'assit sur un petit banc en bois. Il ne savait pas que dans 24 heures, la guerre serait terminée.

.

Blaise était éveillé depuis un petit moment. Depuis plusieurs heures en réalité, il détaillait Ginny Weasley, endormie paisiblement à ses côtés après la meilleure nuit de leur vie. Il se demandait où elle en était. Elle avait été la petite amie de Potter. L'aimait-elle encore ? Si le Survivant avait survécu encore une fois, elle serait dans ses bras, pas dans ceux du métis. Se sentait-elle coupable ? Regrettait-elle le passé ? Y avait-il un futur pour eux ?

Blaise voulait rejoindre Ginny, pas la Résistance. Par amour, il l'avait fait, tournant le dos à sa vie entière. Il combattrait car il voulait pouvoir, un jour, poser un genou en terre et la demander en mariage. Il voulait un jour caresser son ventre rond, symbole du fruit de leur amour. Il désirait vivre à ses côtés et y mourir.

Blaise ne savait pas que dans 24 heures, il vivrait ou mourrait effectivement à ses côtés.

.

Luna se coiffait devant son miroir, enroulant ses mèches blondes autour de son peigne. Elle évitait de se regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fallait faire un choix impossible. Neville, son amour de longue date, ou Théo, qui faisait vibrer son cœur et son corps ? Un choix impossible. Elle espérait que Hermione se portait bien. Elle espérait que Drago la traitait convenablement. Elle espérait que Ginny et Blaise retent unis. Elle espérait que l'un des deux hommes de sa vie feraient un choix pour elle.

Luna ignorait que dans 24 heures, la dernière bataille se chargerait de faire le choix à sa place.

.

La fin approchait. Personne n'aurait su le deviner. Personne ne pourrait savoir que par amour, tout finirait...

Dans 24 heures.

.

**Chers lecteurs, il va falloir faire un choix.**

**Qui de l'Ordre ou de Voldemort l'emportera ?**

**Et dans tous les cas, dois-je faire un Happy End ou un Bad End pour nos héros ?**

**J'ai écrit cette fic au jour le jour, tenant compte du mieux possible de vos attentes.**

**À présent, il va falloir faire votre propre choix (par review ou PM).**

**Il reste un chapitre et un épilogue à rédiger. Faites votre choix. Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir.**

**Cette histoire, c'est votre histoire. C'est le moment d'y participer.**

**Bon vote,**

**DramioneInLove.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Drago avait demandé** à Hermione de demeurer dans sa chambre ce soir-là. Il y avait une fête spéciale au Manoir et la venue de Voldemort était attendue, comme l'avait prévenue Blaise quatre mois plus tôt avant leur fuite. Hermione bouillonnait de rage de savoir ce malheureux semblant d'homme à quelques pas d'elle.

La fête allait grand train et Drago, avec hélas Astoria au bras, honorait ses invités comme jamais. À minuit pile, un grand silence envahit la salle de bal alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur une silhouette nimbée de noir, au visage plat et aux yeux rouges...

Voldemort venait de faire son entrée.

L'ensemble de la foule, soit plusieurs centaines de personnes, se prosterna, pétrie d'adoration et de crainte, alors que le mage noir s'avançait lentement, hochant la tête de temps à autre vers tel ou tel fidèle comme un souverain de droit divin. Finalement, il arriva devant Drago, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Relève-toi, fils Malefoy, siffla-t-il.

Drago obéit et se tint droit devant son Maître.

-Drago, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un semblant de sourire, je suis fier de toi. Voilà une belle occasion de tous nous réunir afin de célébrer mon règne éternel.

-Tout ici a été fait pour vous plaire, mon Seigneur.

Voldemort eut un rictus abominable.

-Je le sais et c'est uniquement ta fidélité inébranlable à mon égard qui me fait pardonner tes erreurs. Je sais que tu es responsable de la mort de plusieurs de mes fidèles, comme Rowle, Rosépine ou le couple Selwyn. La rumeur voudrait que ce soit pour la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu détiens comme esclave. Moi je sais qu'il en est tout autre. Que tu les a tués car ils manquaient de loyauté à mon égard et qu'ils étaient de piètre service. N'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement, mon Maître, et je vous remercie de votre foi en moi.

-C'est bien, Drago. Néanmoins, pour plus de prudence, il conviendrait de faire disparaître cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'a que trop posé problème dans les plus brefs délais.

-Je comprends, mon Maître, et je m'en chargerai.

-Afin que nous soyons rassurés sur ce point, et dans le but d'offrir un divertissement de choix pour cette soirée exceptionnelle, je pense que cela devrait se faire maintenant, devant tout le monde. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-M...maintenant, mon Maître ?

-Oui, Drago. Tout de suite.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Refuserais-tu d'exécuter la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je comprends. À force de posséder un animal de compagnie, on s'y attache, se moqua Voldemort. Je ne te ferai pas la peine de la tuer toi-même. Un autre saura s'en charger. Va la chercher.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui, Drago. Tout de suite. Non, hurla soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voyant son disciple se diriger vers la sortie. Tout compte fait, elle pourrait profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de ta part pour s'enfuir. Toi ! Va la chercher.

Il avait montré Astoria du doigt. Celle-ci, le visage gourmand, exécuta une révérence ridicule et se précipita hors de la pièce. Voldemort prit place sans gêne dans le fauteuil de Drago et d'un regard, ordonna celui-ci de se tenir à sa gauche afin d'être aux premières loges. Drago grinça des dents. Voldemort savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentit stresser de plus en plus.

Enfin, Astoria, fière comme un paon, refit son apparition, poussant devant elle une Hermione certes apeurée, mais prête à mourir la tête haute. Un élan d'amour traversa Drago. Sa charmante fiancée poussa Hermione à genoux devant le trône improvisé de Voldemort. La jeune femme le défia du regard. Son ennemi eut un rictus presque amusé.

-Bonjour, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il y avait longtemps.

Hermione resta silencieuse et Voldemort soupira, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Il faut croire que c'est une tare, ou alors une maladie. J'ai remarqué que ceux qui ont fréquenté Potter ont une sale tendance à l'impolitesse et à l'impertinence. Quand je te dis bonjour, Hermione Granger, je m'attends à ce que tu courbes la tête en me rendant la pareille. _Impero _!

Hermione sentit l'ordre, le besoin urgent de baisser la tête et de répondre comme il le souhaitait. Mais comme Voldemort l'avait dit lui-même : elle avait été à bonne école avec Harry. Elle redressa fièrement le front, coupant court aux ricanements de l'auditoire, et répondit d'une voix sonore,

-Hors de question !

Voldemort, s'il était étonné, n'en laissa rien paraître et dit d'une voix douce mais lourde de menaces.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je ne parle pas le Fourchelang pour m'entretenir avec un serpent, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la salle indignée. Drago cacha un sourire.

-Décidément, il est grand temps que je débarrasse le monde de ton ignoble présence, siffla Voldemort qui n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer à présent. Endoloris !

Hermione s'écroula, mais garda les lèvres résolument fermées. Cinq secondes. Dix. Quinze...à dix-neuf, elle consentit à laisser échapper un hurlement à glacer le sang. Content, Voldemort leva le maléfice pour lancer,

-C'est déjà mieux.

Des rires fusèrent.

-Une autre leçon d'humilité pour la route, Granger ? Endoloris !

Drago ferma les yeux et se tendit. Entendre Hermione hurler comme cela était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

-Voilà ! Sang-de-Bourbe, te voilà à ta place ! Endoloris !

Les doigts de Drago se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Endoloris !

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il avait fait son choix.

-Endoloris ! Achève-la, Astoria. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Merci, Maître...vous êtes si bon...

Deux baguettes se levèrent.

-Avada Kedavra !

Tout se passa alors si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Le corps d'Astoria, morte, chuta sans grâce.

Drago courut vers Hermione.

Il la saisit par le bras et transplana.

.

-Hermione, mon amour...réveille-toi, je t'en supplie...nous devons partir, ils vont nous retrouver...ma chérie...réveille-toi...Hermione...

Hermione papillonna des yeux et distingua le visage inquiet de Drago au-dessus d'elle. Elle était allongée sur ce qui semblait être le sol d'une prairie. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Drago...que...

-Plus tard ! J'ai dû nous faire transplaner...nous devons rejoindre l'Ordre, votre QG...là-bas nous serons en sécurité, chérie. Avec la Marque, ils peuvent nous repérer...

-Répète après moi...

Le « crac » sonore de plusieurs transplanages se firent entendre en même temps peu loin, et des cris s'élevèrent.

-Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd...

-Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, répéta-t-il à toute vitesse en les faisant transplaner à nouveau alors que des rayons de lumière fonçaient déjà vers eux.

.

CRAC !

-C'est quoi ce bordel, hurla Ginny en quittant le salon où elle étudiait les plans du Manoir Jédusor.

Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent vers l'entrée d'où semblait provenir le bruit, Ginny en tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Drago, le bras en sang sûrement touché par un maléfice, couché sur Hermione, également évanouie.

-Par tous les rasoirs inefficaces de Merlin ! Faites-les entrer bon sang !

Les Résistants tirèrent les deux amants à l'intérieur de la maison et on appela Pompom qui entreprit de les remettre sur pied, avec une certaine répugnance pour le blond.

.

-Donc j'ai tué Astoria, et j'ai transplané avec Hermione, acheva Drago.

Ginny, Blaise, Rock, Neville, Luna et Théo, le visage grave, se tenaient autour de leurs lits côte à côte.

_-Il_ sera furieux, frissonna Théo. _Il_ voudra se venger.

-C'est bien ce que je crains, confirma Neville. Hermione, tu es la patronne...

-Dis à nos espions de se tenir prêts et à nos combattants d'être sur le pied de guerre, réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse. Je veux un rapport heure par heure de chaque bastion stratégique, Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard en tête. Nous risquons une attaque assez violente sur des civils. Dès le moindre mouvement suspect, je veux un message en urgence.

-J'y vais, assura Rock.

Il quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas.

-Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, déclara Neville. Hermione, je t'apporte chaque message à la seconde qui suit son arrivée.

-Merci, Nev. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi.

Il sourit et ouvrit la marche pour quitter la pièce, laissant Drago et Hermione en tête à tête. Elle roula sur le côté et dévisagea son amant, avant de tendre la main depuis son lit. Il la saisit et ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Tout cela est de ma faute. Tu as tout perdu à cause de moi.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as obligé à le faire.

-Si je n'avais pas été là...

-Tais-toi, Granger. Tu parles trop.

Ils ricanèrent de concert. Elle caressa ses doigts du pouce.

-Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Il sourit, empli d'une satisfaction bien masculine, avant de redevenir subitement sérieux.

-La place de fiancée est vacante, tu sais.

Elle se remit sur le dos sans lui lâcher la main pour éviter qu'il ne voie les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières, avant de déclamer,

-Je suis certaine que tu trouveras une adorable Sang-pur qui remplira tous les critères.

-Ma fiancée, je l'ai déjà trouvée, murmura-t-il la voix rauque et emplie d'une sensualité presque inconsciente.

-Tant mieux pour toi, répliqua-t-elle avec aigreur alors que l'image fugitive d'une Pansy Parkinson épouse Malefoy traversait son esprit.

-Oui. Elle est très belle, tu sais ? Magnifique même. Ravissante. Du genre qui possède tant de charme sans le savoir que n'importe quel homme serait comblé de l'avoir à ses côtés. Bandante.

Elle laissa échapper une larme silencieuse. Savait-il à quel point ses paroles lui brisaient le cœur ?

-Elle est extrêmement intelligente, poursuivit-il sans sembler voir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Avec beaucoup de culture. C'est une sorcière et une femme hors pair. Elle est douce, enjouée, courageuse, loyale jusqu'à la mort. Elle sera une épouse parfaite et une excellente mère. Quand elle rit, c'est comme si le monde s'illuminait. Quand elle pleure, comme s'il s'effondrait.

-Tu dois en être très amoureux, lança-t-elle avec de la jalousie mordante dans la voix.

Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait cru à ses discours d'amour ! Il avait simplement tué Astoria pour avoir les mains libres. Afin d'épouser cette femme mystérieuse.

-Oh que oui, fit-il rêveur. J'en suis fou.

-Comment...quel est son nom ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Oui, Drago, tu connais mon nom, c'est bien. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Elle se nomme Hermione Granger, répéta-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, se tournant vers lui sans sécher ses larmes et n'y pensant même pas. Il la dévisageait, un sourire en coin des plus charmeurs sur les lèvres, couché nonchalamment sur le côté, la tête dans une main appuyée sur son coude.

-Tu...

-Oui Hermione, répondit-il avec douceur. Si on en sort vivants, je te jure, je t'épouse dans l'heure qui suit et je te fais dix enfants d'un coup.

Elle éclata de rire, cristalline, et se jeta sur lui. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras ouverts. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes.

-Idiot, tu m'as fait peur !

Il eut un ricanement moqueur, tendre et fier à la fois.

-C'était...jouissif, de te voir pleurer pour moi, amour. Quand il y a quelques mois tu me détestais de tout ton cœur...

-Imbécile !

Elle l'embrassa avec passion.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime...

-Moi aussi mon ange. Hermione Malefoy, cela sonne bien non ?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête, fière.

Soudain, la porte claqua, et Neville entra à toute vitesse, leur jetant deux baguettes.

-Pré-au-Lard est attaquée ! Plus de trois cent Mangemorts ! C'est la plus grande attaque depuis Poudlard ! Presque tous les civils sont évacués. Il faudra tout le monde sur place...

-On arrive, dit Hermione en se levant.

-J'ai bien l'impression, déclara Neville l'air grave, que c'est la dernière bataille.

Ils se regardèrent avec gravité. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils descendirent les marches du QG en folie jusqu'à dehors et Hermione et Drago s'unirent en un dernier baiser passionné, transplanant dans leur étreinte.

Ils ne se lâchèrent que sur place.

.

Pré-au-Lard n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines fumantes. C'était comme un avant-goût de l'Enfer. Les bâtiments avaient été ravagés, rasés dans un Feudeymon menaçant sorti tout droit de la baguette de Voldemort en personne. Poudlard se découpait contre le ciel nocturne, dans le lointain, les tours comme autant de doigts prophétiques levés vers les étoiles.

C'était la dernière bataille.

.

Luna Lovegood avait toujours été tellement rêveuse que bien des personnes s'étaient demandées pourquoi elle se distinguait dans le sillage de Harry Potter. C'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était une sorcière douée malgré ses croyances. Et ceux qui avaient la folie de s'approcher de trop près le regrettaient amèrement. Elle s'était presque adossée à un bout de mur échappé au feu ensorcelé et sa baguette la débarrassait des Mangemorts proches d'elle.

.

Ginny Weasley avait un caractère de feu, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, même si elle avait un cœur énorme. Ses amis n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'un de ses légendaires accès de colère, alors elle n'allait certainement pas épargner ses ennemis contre lesquels elle usait de tout, y compris de leur propre sauce en matière d'Impardonnables. Elle s'en fichait. C'étaient eux qui étaient impardonnables. Elle se vidait, vengeant la mort de ses frères, de ses parents, de Harry. S'exorcisait en tuant les responsables pour se tourner vers un meilleur avenir. Blaise assurait ses arrières. Plus calme, il inversait les maléfices et les sorts de protection. La santé de Ginny était tout ce qui lui importait. Tant qu'elle vivait, il vivait.

.

Théodore chercha des yeux quelqu'un de sa connaissance et vit bientôt Luna qu'il rejoignit en quelques pas. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire et continuèrent à se battre, côte à côte. Le cœur de sa belle appartenait peut-être à un autre, mais il serait toujours dans son ombre. Il protégerait sa Lu coûte que coûte.

.

Hermione avait rapidement perdu Drago de vue. Elle esquivait, dansait entre les jets de lumière, se baissait, sautait, s'épuisait et elle était seule. Mais jamais elle ne faillit. Elle ne faiblirait pas devant ces chiens. C'était l'heure de sa vengeance. C'était le moment où jamais.

.

Drago se battait contre les siens. Pour Hermione. Et le pire était qu'il se fichait bien de tuer des Mangemorts tant qu'elle allait bien. Mais où était-elle ? Il ne pouvait mourir sans la voir une dernière fois. Et il ne la laisserait pas mourir non plus.

.

Pré-au-Lard était de plus en plus chaotique, jonché de cadavres. Les sœurs Patil étaient tombées en héroïnes. Il avait fallu sept Mangemorts pour les abattre.

Cho Chang gisait dans son sang, les yeux encore ouverts sur un monde cruel.

Rock Skyfalcon était tombé le premier, pris en traître alors qu'il portait secours à un blessé.

Bill Weasley avait tué Greyback, satisfaisant sa revanche et vengeant Fleur morte par les soins du loup-garou deux ans plus tôt. Il avait rejoint les siens dans le sommeil de l'éternité.

Lucius Malefoy, Dolohov, le père d'Astoria, Avery.

Tous morts.

.

Hermione vit Neville passer au galop près d'elle. Elle tenta de l'appeler avant qu'un Mangemort la prenne à parti. Elle lui lança un Stupéfix retentissant, puis comme tous les autres, Mangemorts comme Résistants, hommes et femmes, de tous les sangs, cessa brusquement les combats pour se tourner vers Neville qui approchait le dos de Voldemort, debout et de plus en plus seul qui combattait à la fois Luna, Blaise et une sorcière d'un certain âge. Neville pointa sa baguette dans le dos de son ennemi mortel quand il arriva tout près.

-Avada Kedavra !

Il y eut une explosion, une lumière blanche aveuglante, un souffle qui jeta tous les combattants à terre, puis, plus rien.

Le silence.

Le vide.

Les combattants se relevèrent un à un. Les plus près de l'explosion étrange étaient morts ou évanouis. Hermione souffla de joie en voyant Luna et Blaise remuer.

Mais Neville ne remuerait plus jamais, lui. Le hurlement de Luna se chargea de le rappeler à tout le monde, déchirant la nuit comme un appel.

Un signal.

Ce fut la débandade.

Tous les Mangemorts, affolés, se mirent à transplaner en constatant, aux pieds de Neville mort avec un petit sourire de contentement gravé sur les lèvres, le cadavre de Voldemort. Sa puissance magique s'était libérée, provoquant l'explosion. Pour l'heure, les Résistants n'avaient pas à cœur de les poursuivre. Dans quelques temps un système juste serait remis en place. D'ici quelques temps les Aurors seraient réhabilités et auraient à loisir de poursuivre les fuyards. Les survivants voulaient simplement se retrouver, se reposer, faire leur deuil. Ils ne voulaient pas fêter cette victoire au goût amer.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Luna, sanglotant sur le corps de Neville alors que Théo posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Blaise, soulevant Ginny de terre, l'embrassant comme un fou. Et tant d'autres, pleurant, criant de douleur ou de rage ou de chagrin, embrassant leurs amis, leur famille, ou simplement se laissant tomber, épuisés. Les secours s'activaient déjà.

Une main agrippa l'épaule de Hermione. Elle se retourna, dérapant sur les débris, et se heurta aux yeux magnifiques de Drago. Sans dire un mot ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles.

Et l'aube se leva, 24 heures plus tard. Annonçant un monde nouveau. Dans ce monde nouveau, Blaise, Théo et Drago seraient innocentés par le Magenmagot pour leur aide apportée à l'Ordre du Phénix et leur participation aux côtés des fidèles à la mémoire de Harry Potter.

Dans ce monde nouveau, Théodore deviendrait un psychomage réputé aux côtés de sa naturaliste de femme, Luna afin de nourrir leurs enfants. Dans ce monde nouveau, Ginny, championne de Quidditch, donnerait beaucoup d'enfants à Blaise, employé de haut rang du Ministère, alors que Hermione deviendrait une avocate exceptionnelle alors que Drago ferait prospérer les entreprises et actions Malefoy. Dans ce monde nouveau, l'amour, tant prêché par Dumbledore, prôné par Harry, serait le seul maître.

Mais cela est un monde nouveau.

**Voilà votre Happy End mes chers lecteurs ! On se retrouve pour un épilogue tout en légèreté que je publie en même temps. N'oubliez pas de me mettre une review de fin !**


	25. Chapter 25 et Épilogue

**15 ans plus tard.**

**Le Poudlard Express** crachait des volutes de fumée grise et épaisse dans le ciel bleu clair de septembre. Un petit garçon, d'un blond pâle, possédant de grands yeux gris, regardait partout, s'imprégnant de toute cette nouveauté, ravi, mais en bon Malefoy, tentant de prendre un air dégagé et je-m'en-foutiste. Il se comportait comme un roi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il ancra son regard dans celui, chaud et sombre, de sa mère.

-Voilà, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Ton premier jour d'école.

Une petite fille de huit ans, aux boucles blondes et yeux chocolat, se tenait près de sa mère. Hermione Malefoy s'adressa à elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hypéria, où est ton père ?

-Là-bas, fit l'enfant en montrant du doigt.

Drago Malefoy fendit la foule et retrouva sa femme et ses aînés. Il tenait par la main un garçon de cinq ans, brun cette fois, avec les yeux de son père.

-Tu es prêt, Scorpius ?

-Oui, papa.

Hermione regarda son mari en plissant des yeux :

-Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps, Drago ?

Drago prit un air faussement contrit et montra le petit dernier du doigt.

-Astren avait besoin d'une pause pipi...

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Mais bien sûr. Toi, tu as croisé Blaise. Où est Ginny ?

Fort à propos, une tête rousse fendit adroitement la foule et vint se jeter dans les bras de Hermione et de Drago, avant de gifler celui-ci derrière la tête :

-Ouch ! Ça fait mal, femelle inutile !

-C'était pour avoir retardé Blaise ! Bonjour Mione, bonjour les enfants !

-Bonjour tante Ginny, scandèrent les trois petits Malefoy.

-Où sont tes enfants, Gin ?

-Je les ai laissés avec leur père, répondit la belle rousse en foudroyant Drago du regard. Il arrive.

Ils continuèrent à papoter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blaise, passablement épuisé, qui tenait Harry et Ron, les jumeaux de un an, dans les bras alors que les deux aînés, Molly, treize ans et Arthur, qui entrait avec Scorpius en première année, trottinaient derrière lui.

-Ginny, supplia-t-il, prends un des jumeaux, chérie.

-Maintenant tu sais ce que je subis toute la journée quand Monsieur le directeur des relations internationales travaille, répliqua-t-elle en le soulageant toutefois du poids de Ron. Oh ! Voilà Luna et Théo qui arrivent.

En effet, le dernier couple arriva. Ils avaient deux enfants, Rose, onze ans et Hugo, six ans. Le train siffla et les parents poussèrent les enfants vers le wagon le plus proche en distribuant au hasard baisers, conseils et étreintes. Puis le train s'ébranla et quand il disparut, Blaise, nostalgique, se tourna vers ses amis :

-On mange ensemble ce soir ? Pour savoir dans quelle maison se trouveront nos charmantes têtes blondes.

-Moi c'est d'accord, sourit Hermione.

-Nous aussi, acquiescèrent Luna et Théo.

-A ce soir !

Drago entraîna Hermione et leurs deux cadets vers la sortie. Hypéria et Astren se mirent à courir partout avec les autres enfants. Drago enroula son bras autour de la taille de sa belle et la pressa contre lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Il lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Scorpius finira à Serpentard...

-Je te crois, rit doucement Hermione. Hypéria sera sans doute à Serdaigle. Et Astren finira à Gryffondor.

-Sans doute. Merci, Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir apporté tant d'amour. Pour m'avoir épousé. Pour m'avoir donné les trois plus beaux enfants du monde. Merci pour tout.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'embrasser dans un élan de passion et de bonheur...

...jusqu'à ce que Blaise interrompe cet instant parfait en gueulant,

-Ho les amoureux ! C'est pas qu'on vous attend !

Clac !

-Aïe ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour les interrompre, imbécile ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont dans leur bulle, scanda Ginny.

-Au secours, ma femme me bat ! Tu as vu cela Théo ?

-Ta femme est enceinte, espèce d'idiot. Ce sont les hormones, pauvre tâche.

-Merci Théo !

Drago colla son front contre celui de Hermione. Ginny, attendrie, s'approcha.

-J'en connais qui vont vouloir se retrouver un peu seuls. Je garde Hypéria et Astren aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Vous les récupérerez au repas ce soir.

-Merci, Ginny, rit Hermione.

Drago serra encore plus sa femme contre lui.

-Et maintenant, ma beauté, avec le concours de Madame Zabini, je vous enlève pour une journée inoubliable.

-Chaque minute passée avec toi est inoubliable, répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Drago les fit transplaner sous le regard de leurs amis. Blaise ricana.

-Cela ne va pas tarder avant que les vêtements volent, que les culottes se pendent aux lustres et que...aïe ! Ginny, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de me frapper !

-Tonton Blaise, pipa Hugo, pourquoi la culotte de tante Hermione irait se pendre au lustre ?

Un cri unanime s'éleva dans le groupe.

-Merci, Blaise !

.

**FIN.**

**Et voilà.**

**C'est fini. Terminé. Achevé.**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire cette petite fic en un temps record.**

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Fanfics dans le genre et je suis contente d'avoir remporté mon pari, à savoir, que cela vous plaise.**

**J'ai écrit cette fic au jour le jour, 2 chapitres en moyenne par tranche de 24 heures, et je l'ai finie tant mieux : demain je retourne au travail et donc, je ne me consacrerai plus pendant un certain temps qu'à la rédaction de Retrouvailles sur l'Oreiller.**

**J'ai un coup de cœur spécial pour La Maison aux plaisirs.**

**Vu votre enthousiasme, je pense que vous aussi !**

**Je suis contente que vous ayez choisi un Happy End. J'aurais écrit un Bad End beaucoup plus poignant mais vos avis sont presque unanimes, et tant mieux, ma foi : on aime tous une histoire qui se finit bien et je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de Drama/Tragedy dans les Dramione.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui donne aux auteurs la force, l'envie d'écrire.**

**Je vous dis tous à bientôt pour la suite de ma Fic principale en cours et, ma foi...**

**Peut-être mon cerveau me dictera-t-il une autre Fanfic à écrire en mode accélérée et qui vous plaise autant ?**

**Ouvrez l'œil,**

**A très bientôt.**

**Dramionement vôtre,**

**DramioneInLove.**


End file.
